Hostage Situation
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: The peace of Happy Tree Town is destroyed after an evil man with a master plan but no motive whatsoever decided to capture some of the Happy Tree Friends, lock them up in a small room and torture them for "fun". Now it's up to the remaining Tree Friends to find their friends and save them before they're all killed in this psychotic man's game. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Yes! Alright, I am back!

Bunny- *sarcastic* it's a miracle!

Shut it! So, who wants to read a story about tree friends trying to rescue tree friends from a hostage situation? Do you also what to submit an Oc(s) to be in said situation or trying to save said tree friends from the situation? If so, fill out and submit that form thingy down below and submit my friends, submit like its 1999!

Smiling happily, a coyote with light brown fur, long dark brown hair and dark red eyes walked down the street, heading towards the police station. She wore a black 60's style shirtwaist dress with white buttons and a white belt, she wore black shoes with a white bow on each of them, a white kerchief tied to her head neatly and had a black handbag with a white bow on it in hand. Her name was Cindy Lou, a 32 year old coyote that looked like she was still 19. Although to a lot of women that's a blessing of god himself, she thought of it as a small burden, saying that because she looked so young people often mistake her for a naive, stupid young adult who had yet to learn about the "real world". Sighing, she continued on and crossed the street making a turn down Maple Street. As she walked down the street, a light green furred cat with blue eyes and tail that was ripped at the tip snuck up on Cindy Lou without making a sound. He wore a black dress suit, a white collar shirt under the suit jacket and wore a blue tie along with a fedora with a blue rim. He smirked and hugged the coyote from behind, making Cindy Lou scream and flip the cat over her shoulder. "Ow! Damn Cindy Lou, it's just me!" The cat yelled as he laid on the concrete sidewalk in pain. "Damn it Davis! You know never to sneak up on me, especially in the morning" Cindy Lou said angrily, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet. "Thank you..." Davis said quietly, Cindy Lou smiled and nodded. "So, anything interesting Davis? Murder, amber alert, find a tortured runaway?" She asked, Davis shook his head sadly, making Cindy Lou sigh and continue down the street. "God, have you noticed that lately there hasn't been so much criminal activity? I mean, even The Village seems more like a safe place" she said while turning around another corner that lead to Raspberry Lane.

"Well, I guess nobody feels like doing anything sick and stupid anymore" Davis said shrugging, finally arriving to the police station, Davis ran up the stairs and held the door open for Cindy Lou, but the coyote kept on walking down the street. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Davis yelled slightly confused, Cindy Lou laughed. "You go on ahead; I'm gonna go get some coffee okay?" She said with a cheerful tone, Davis blushed lightly and sighed. "A-alright, but you better hurry up!" Davis yelled, Cindy Lou giggled and continued to walk down the street until she reached the main street of the town where all the little shops were, but they were all still closed. "How odd..." Cindy Lou said quietly, she started to walk towards the diner cautiously; she had a bad feeling, but paid no attention to it.

She opened her handbag and took out a bobby pin. She started to pick the lock of the diner until she heard a little click, letting out a little, victorious 'Yes!' As she did. Slowly opening the door, she stepped inside the diner that seemed darker than usual. The smell of blood and rotting flesh filled the air, making Cindy Lou gag. "Dear god, it smells absolutely vial..." She said to herself, she continued to walk around the diner before going into the kitchen. She gasped at the grisly scene before her. The mutilated bodies of Flaky, Giggles and Lammy were laying lifeless on the cold, tile floor. Flaky was skinned from head to toe, her quills plucked off of her as if they were flower petals, her eyes were carved out, leaving the sockets dark and hollow and her spine had been ripped out of her back. Petunia was severally burned all over, her tail was cut off, surprisingly without any irregular jagged lines, and her mouth had been cut open, making it look like she was smiling a creepy, demonic smile. Giggles' body was covered in blood, multiple stab wounds around her chest area and ears almost torn off, left dangling on a piece of skin and hands, feet and face completely chewed off.

Cindy Lou slowly backed away from the crime scene, taking her phone out as she did. She started to dial Davis' phone number, when she suddenly saw a black blur past by her. Surprised, she dropped her phone and looked around looking for the blur. She sighed. 'Probably my imagination...' She thought, she picked her phone up again and resumed dialing the phone number, the silhouette of a man stood behind her as she did.

"You know, it was a bad idea for you to come in here"

Cindy Lou's pupils dilated, she turned around ready to punch whoever it was that stood behind her, but as soon as she did, the man covered her nose with a white rag. She stood there for a moment before her eyes started to close. Her vision blurred, she slowly started to go limp

Then everything went black

Yay!

Cindy Lou- why me? Why not Bunny?!

Bunny- hey!

Hehe, anyways... Here's the form I guess

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Species-

Bio-

Appearance-

Personality-

Likes/Dislikes-

Relationship- (friends, enemies, lovers, crush etc.)

Anything they were guilty for- (if there isn't anything he/she is guilty for, leave this blank. Also, if you want them to help out in finding the victims and NOT be a hostage, leave this blank as well, so I'll get the message….)

Other-

Okay! Sorry for such a short chapter, and sorry if this sucked too. I finally found a place where I can used a computer and upload chapters, and it isn't so far from my house, WOOHOO!

Cheers!


	2. The note and the freezing bunny

**Yea! Not bad Dama, not bad. But you know what is bad? This chapter. It's atrocious **_**(in my opinion)**_**other than that, not bad...**

**Cindy Lou- HOLY MACKEREL!**

**WHAT!?**

**Cindy Lou- you forgot to... Make the author's note bold!**

**Bunny- *runs around* NOOOO!**

***sighs* you guys over react too much...**

**Cindy Lou- oh yea, well you're stupid**

**Speedy- yea! You're st-**

**Cindy Lou- *growls* YOU!**

**Speedy- MEEP MEEP BITCH! *runs away***

**Cindy Lou- GET BACK HERE! *chases after Speedy***

**Gah, just read my friends. Also, thanks for the Oc's, didn't expect to get any actually... So thank you all :D**

_**(yep yep!)  
**_  
Meanwhile...

Davis looked out the window nervously. It's been almost two hours and Cindy Lou hadn't returned yet. He was worried, what if something had happened to Cindy Lou? No, that can't be it...

Can it?

He shook his head, of course not! What kind of thought was that?! The cat's ear twitched slightly as he twirled a pencil in his hand. He looked around his desk for a cigarette, or maybe even a cigar, but to his surprise there was nothing but a bud. He frowned, the only other thing that calmed him down was coffee, and he knew that he wasn't going to get a cup any time soon. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office, and he ran out of the police station and started to run towards Main Street. Not paying attention, the cat ran right into a certain light blue eyed panther. Her name was Mirrors, the front side of her body was white furred, her stomach being light gray, but when she turned around her back side was light gray, tail and all. She stumbled back and fell hard on the concrete, making the air in her lungs get knocked out. "Oh my god Mirrors!" Another voice yelled from afar, looking up, Davis saw Clover, a green furred cat with long black hair with green highlights run towards him and Mirrors. She had a necklace around her neck that had a clover shaped gem dangling from it. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Mirrors!" Davis said apologetically, Mirrors just stared up and coughed, letting out a small whimper. "It's o-okay Davis" Mirrors said with a raspy voice, breathing heavily, she managed to stand up without falling back down again. Clover ran up to Davis and started to wave her arms up and down frantically. "Davis, it's horrible! Mirrors and I were hanging out at her place, and then we found this ransom note taped to one of the mirrors!" Clover yelled, she quickly handed the note to Davis, who took it and started to read the note aloud

_Dear Pathetic Tree Friends,_

_How are you? I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. Let me get to the point, I don't want to bore you. I've gathered up some of you pathetic mongrels and I'm keeping them locked up in a room. They're here for a reason, a secret they've kept from others for a very long time. Of course, to me it doesn't really matter. I just want to see them suffer, because watching people wither and cry in pain really is such a beautiful sight! I do hope you can join me and enjoy the sights with me! It would be a shame if you got here after they all took a 'nap'_

_You better find them before it's too late_

_Love, U.N. Owen_

Davis' eyes widen, he looked up at the two girls and swallowed hard. "Well then, you two get the remaining townspeople and bring them to town hall. We've got a hell of a situation on our hands." Davis said with a serious tone, the two girls nodded and they ran off, Mirrors holding Clover's hand. Davis growled angrily and looked at the signed name at the bottom of the note. "_U.N. Owen_... I've heard that name before, but where?" He asked himself, he shook his head, that's not important right now! The cat ran towards town hall, expecting a lot of confused and slightly irritated Tree Friends.

...

While they we're just finding out about what had happened, a certain group of Tree Friends were gathered around a certain coyote who was still knocked out. "You think she's alive?" Asked Petunia as she studied Cindy Lou intensely. "Of course she's alive, you stupid skunk!" Scolded Flippy, Petunia rolled her eyes and looked over towards an icy light blue furred bear with no pupils, just plain eerie white eyes. He wore a blue snow cap, a red scarf that was wrapped around his neck and covered his mouth, red mittens, a brown Eskimo jacket and brown furry boots. It was strange; he wore clothing, but didn't wear any pants, though not so many people questioned it saying that some people don't even wear clothes at all (whoa). "So Sub, do YOU know why we're here?" Petunia asked, groans of annoyance were heard, and Sub sighed heavily and face palmed. "No Petunia, I don't know why we're here; nobody knows why we're here! Jesus Christ woman..." He said irritated, Petunia only pouted and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry..." He then said quietly, Petunia only smiled at him. "So... Do we wake her up?" Asked another voice, Sub looked at the female fox. She had golden fur with a silver tipped tail and silver tipped hands. "No no Chelsie, let her wake up on her own. She's bound to wake up any moment now..." A lavender furred cat said to the fox. She had fluffy hair at the top of her head, wore a white lab coat, the shirt of a red scrub set, black square rimmed glasses and had a pink ribbon tied around her tail. "Come on Pollet-Wan, it wouldn't hurt to wake her up a little bit early!" Sniffles said, Shifty smiled and took an umbrella that laid against a wall, raised it over his head and smacked Cindy Lou's head with it. The coyote's eyes shot open and she gasped in pain from the hard wack to the head. "What the hell was that for?!" She yelled as she rubbed her head as if it were to relieve the pain. "Sorry, might have hit your head a little too hard..." Shifty said apologetically, Sniffles face palmed and sighed. "Could've just shaken her..." Sniffles muttered to himself, nobody paying any attention to him. "It's alright... Where are we?" Cindy Lou asked when she noticed she wasn't in her house, everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, let's get out of here then" Cindy Lou said as she stood up from the floor. "We can't" Sniffles responded, Cindy Lou looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?" Cindy Lou asked.

"It means we're stuck in here"

The group of Tree Friends looked toward the other side of the room, where three other Tree Friends stood leaning against the wall. The first one was Pesky, an 11 year old skabbit (hybrid of a skunk and rabbit) with yellow fur, rabbit ears, skunk tail and a puke green mask like Splendid. Next to him was Wrak, a 36 year old raccoon with black markings. He has dark purple fur, skid marks patterned across his body and his left ear was torn off. The last one was Kitty, a 7 year old kitten with pink fur. She had olive green shoulder length hair, but her bangs reached all the way down to her stomach. She wore black lab gloves that reached up to her elbows, a long black cape that was somehow flowing, a black mask that was similar to the raccoon marking and a crooked black bow on her right ear. "Looks like there are more people here..." Lifty said quietly, Kitty suddenly gasped and sprinted towards Shifty, who wasn't paying attention and got tackled by the kitten. "Shifty, you're okay! You aren't dead!" Kitty said with relief, Shifty shoved the small kitten off of him. "Kit Kat, why'd you tackle Shifty?!" Another voice asked, Kitty looked towards the left and saw five more people. Cuddles was currently sitting in a chair with Toothy and Handy sitting by his sides. Flora, an 18 year old fox that had red fur, but her ears and tip of her tail were black. She had long dark red hair and wore a black tank top, denim blue jeans and black sneakers was standing right behind him. Next to her was Destiny, a 17 year old bear with yellow fur and long, orange curly hair that reached down to her hips. She wore a bright pink t-shirt, denim blue shorts that reached up to her mid thighs and black flats. "'Cause I miss him, and don't call me Kit Kat!" Kitty yelled, she sprung up to her feet, ran towards Cuddles and started to scratch him violently. "Okay, okay I won't call you that anymore! STOP SCRATCHING ME!" Cuddles yelled in pain, Kitty nodded and jumped off of the rabbit, making a heroic like pose when she landed. Cuddles just whimpered pathetically

"Okay, who else is here that we don't know of?!" Flippy yelled, everyone looked around to see if anyone would crawl out of nowhere, but no one revealed themselves. "Well, there's your answer." Flora said with a bored tone, she looked around the room looking for a way to get out. "Flora, I know what you're looking for, but there is no way out. The door is locked and there are no windows. Stupid." Sniffles pointed out, Flora glared at the anteater. "So... Do we just sit here?" Chelsie asked, Sniffles was about to respond when the lights went out, and only the dim light of a small room with a large window showing the inside of it. "What the hell, when did that window appear?" Sniffles asked, wondering what had happened with that section of the wall. The inside of the room was painted all black, and in the middle of the room was a certain bunny with baby yellow fur sitting on a wooden chair tied up with chains. She had long, black hair tied up in ponytails that reached down to her knees, wore a white t-shirt, grey jeans and black ankle high converse. "B-bunny? Is that you?" Flora stuttered, Bunny was silent, she looked rather pale and she shivered. The chains looked frozen, and frost was forming on the black walls, making it look like it had been splattered with white paint.

_"You're probably wondering why you're all here, and why your little friend is tied up in chains."_

Everyone jumped and looked around for the source of the voice they had just heard. "Hey! Look over here!" Sub said pointing at a small wooden table that was pushed against the wall where the large window was. On it was an old phone from the 90's that had multiple buttons on it, a red light was on and the word _'voicemail'_ was written under it. "How come we haven't noticed this?" Pesky asked, everyone shrugged in unison. "Well do we pick it up?" Destiny asked, everyone both nodded and shook their head. "So majority wins, now who's gonna pick it up?" Cuddles asked, everyone looked at each other nervously, making Cuddles sigh. "You know what, you do it Wrak. You're the oldest anyways." Cuddles said irritated, Wrak sighed and walked towards the phone. He took in a deep breath and picked it up, bringing it close to his ear.

"'ello?"

_"Ah, you're awake. That's good!"  
_  
"Who are ya? N' what are we doin' here?!"

_"Calm down Wrak! It's not like you're the one who's dying!"  
_  
Wrak was confused; he looked up towards Bunny, noticing that she seemed cold.

_**A little too cold...  
**_  
"What... What do ya mean?"

_"Isn't it obvious, she's dying you know! At least it isn't you, right?"_

"W-who are ya damn it! What do ya want from us?!"

The line went dead; Wrak growled angrily and slammed the phone back down. "We need to get Bunny out of there! She's freezing damn it!" Flora yelled, she ran up to the window and knocked on it, getting the bunny's attention. "Bunny, are you okay?!" She yelled, Bunny looked up and smiled a weary smile. "Hi Flora..." She said quietly, making it hard to hear her. "How are you?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes, Flora ear twitched, she knocked on the window even harder. "Don't worry; we'll get you out of there!" Flora yelled, Bunny laughed softly. "It's okay, you don't have to. Like he said, it's not like any of you are dying..." She said with a quivering voice, Flora looked at her with confused eyes. "Bunny... What are you getting at?" Cuddles asked, Bunny just gave a small smile, her eyes started to droop, ultimately closing, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Is Miss Bunny gone?" Kitty asked, Sub kneeled down next to her. "No, she's... Just playing!" He said nervously, Kitty looked at him, a quizzical look painted across her face. "Sub's lying Kitty, Bunny is gone. She isn't playing, she's dead." Shifty said darkly, Kitty's ears fell and she looked at Sub with sad eyes. "Is Miss Bunny really gone?" She asked, Sub looked away from her and nodded slowly. Kitty started to sniffle, followed by small sobs. "Look kid, you were bound to find out about this sometime. You just don't live forever, you grow up and then die of old age, like Wrak." Shifty said pointing towards Wrak, who just glared at the other coon. "Why are we even over-reacting? She'll be back tomorrow anyways!" Chelsie said angrily.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. The room went silent, and everyone looked at Wrak, waiting for him to answer the phone. "What? Just 'cause I'm the freakin' oldest doesn't mean I have ta answer the damn phone." Wrak said rather angrily, Pollet-Wan sighed and pressed the speaker phone button on the machine. _"She isn't coming back Chelsie, you're not inside of the safe boundaries of that curse-ridden town of yours, silly fox."_The man suddenly said, Chelsie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?! WHERE ARE WE YOU STUPID SON OF A-" Chelsie yelled.

_"Chelsie! How dare you use profanity, and in front of children!"_The man scolded, cutting the fox's sentence off. "Shut. Up." Chelsie said through gritted teeth. "Flora, are you alright dear?" Cindy Lou asked while shaking her a bit. "She can't be dead... She isn't dead. This is just a dream, a sick twisted dream that I am having and I'll soon wake up to find Bunny well and alive, ha-ha!" Flora said nervously laughing, Cindy Lou sighed sadly. "Flora..." Cindy Lou said seriously, Flora was quiet; she looked at the coyote and start to tear up. "But... She can't be dead." Flora said quietly.

_"But she is Flora! Wasn't that a wonderful sight to see? To see your __**best friend**__ die? To see your boyfriend's sister die right in front of you?"_

Flora clenched her fists and growled. "Fuck you, whoever you are. I'll find you, and I will kill you with MY BARE HANDS!" Flora yelled with rage, the man just laughed wickedly before hanging up, leaving the eerie sound of a disconnected line ringing all throughout the room. The lights turned on again, and the little room's light turned off. "Holy shit, this man isn't kidding, is he?" Toothy said, everyone exchanged nervous glances. Pesky started to climb up the furniture and look behind dusty boxes. "Pesky, what in the world are you doing?" Handy asked, Pesky looked at Handy with serious eyes.

"I'm going to find a way out of here. I'm not dying today!"

...

While the hostages were still disturbed about what had happened, Davis was standing at the top of the stairs of Town Hall. A small group of Tree Friends stood at the bottom of the stairs looking confused and wondering where the rest of the Tree Friends were. "Hey, what the hell are we doing here?!" Asked a sharp, male voice. It had come from a male mix of a raccoon and a fox. He had black fur, a purple ring marking on his torso, black fox like ears with violet tips and a black and violent tail with zigzag rings. "Ares, don't yell! It's not polite to!" A sweet voice said scolding Ares, the raccoon fox hybrid looked towards his left to see a chimera landing next to him. She had the body of a lioness with light brown fur, black mid back length hair, her bangs covering her left eye. She had yellow jagged horns the were behind her lion ears, had dark red dragon wings and wore a black zip up hoodie that had a tear on its left sleeve, blue denim jeans and black sneakers. "Quite Tzoc, we've been standing here for over thirty minutes!" He yelled, Tzoc sighed and pouted. "Well, you don't have to yell..." She said quietly, Ares glanced towards her blushing slightly. "Sorry, it's just that I have stuff to do! Not everyone has time to waste!" He said angrily, a laugh was heard followed by the sound of someone punching the other. "Ow! What was that for Russell?!" Disco Bear said, Russell shook his head. "I mean, it's not like he even has a job!" DB said pointing towards Ares, who glared at Disco Bear. While Disco Bear and Ares started arguing, a distraught looking Limit was looking around for someone. Limit had baby yellow fur, and black, messy emo hair that reached down to his shoulders. He wore a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, white ankle high converse, a long black scarf that reached down to his knees and a lightning bolt shaped scar under his right eye. "Flaky, have you seen Flora? Or Bunny?" Limit asked the porcupine. Flaky shook her head sadly. "Nope, haven't seen them since yesterday actually." She said quietly, Limit whimpered and his ears drooped. Splendid patted the rabbit's back, making the rabbit yelp. "Dude, don't sneak up on the boy!" Splendont said, Splendid laughed nervously. "Alright, listen up you guys!" Davis yelled, getting the attention of all of the Tree Friends. "The reason why some people aren't present her today is because they are being held hostage by some lunatic of a guy that we don't know about." Davis said loudly, gasps were heard from the crowd, and everyone started to look around for their friends and relatives. "Look calm down! We need your help, saying that Cindy Lou was taken as well and Lumpy... Well Lumpy is stupid." Davis said, making the moose sigh heavily. "Okay then, we have to find our friends OR enemies before they're all killed." Davis said with a serious tone. "Wait, how are we going to find them if we don't know where to start?!" Giggles asked, Davis picked up two sheets of paper. "He's sending letters to us showing us their latest victim. If he takes a picture maybe we can identity where he's keeping them." Davis responded, Giggles nodded understandingly. "Alright then, let's go to the police station." He said, the group of Tree Friends followed him hesitatingly...

...

In a dim lit room, a man sat in a black computer chair sitting in front of a large television that showed the hostages banging on walls and looking behind furniture, while others were looking rather paranoid and just sitting on a chair with worried looks on their faces. "_Look at them, trying to find a way to get out. They'll never get out, they'll never figure out..."_ He said evilly, he laughed wickedly and threw his head back. _**"This is going to be fun..."**_He said before pushing a red button...

**Alright! This was really... Well it's just a chapter okay?!**

**Limit- *curled up in a ball and crying***

**Bunny- I'm not actually dead, it's just in the- *gets dragged to a dark room***

**Limit- **_**NOOOO!**_***cries***

**Okay, I has a challenge for you! If you can find out where i got "U.N. Owen" from, I'll... I don't know, give you an internet cookie?  
**

**Limit- can I have one?  
**

**Tzoc- No.  
**

**Limit- *starts crying again*  
**

**Um... Cheers?**


	3. Think Before You Speak

**Limit&Sub- *crying like men***

**Destiny- don't feel bad you two, she'll be back! And Sub... Um, be happy?**

**Bunny- *walks out of the room covered in blood***

**Limit- BUNNY!**

**Bunny- Ah, go jump off a cliff *goes into Review Room***

**Limit- *screams* WAIT, TAKE ME WITH YOU-HO! *cries***

**Sub- HOW CAN SHE LEAVE ME HERE! *cries with Limit***

**Mirrors- stop crying! *whispers* He'll hear you!**

**Pesky- *gasps* NOT HIM! ... Who's him?**

**Ahaha... So hopefully this chapter is better than the last one. Hopefully... And what are y'all doing in mah authors note?!**

**Everyone- *quickly run away***

...

"It's only been three hours..."

"You would think they would've standed each other just a bit longer..."

Chelsie and Cuddles watched as Wrak and Flora bickered at each other. "How long till they eventually stop?" Chelsie asked, Cuddles shrugged and continued to watch the two. "Come on you two, stop arguing!" Sub yelled, only to be ignored by the two." You're 36, how can you hate a 16 year old that much?!" Flora yelled angrily

"She's always fuckin' scared! How can ya stand that!?" Wrak snapped back, Flora growled angrily at him.

"She's my sister! I've lived and known her longer than you! I know why she's always so scared, but you don't! If I were to tell you why you'd feel like a little douchedick!" Flora screamed.

"Alright, stop it you two. We need to find a way to get out of here, and we most certainly do not need your arguing!" Cindy Lou said sternly, Flora glared at her and swung her bokken _(that randomly appeared from thin air)_at her. "Whoa, what was that for?!" Cindy Lou asked, Flora only swung her bokken at her again, this time successfully hitting her on the side and making her fall down sideways. "Halt deinen Mund, Kojote!" Flora yelled, the coyote's eye twitched and she quickly stood up. "Answer me!" She yelled, Flora grumbled under her breathe and ignored her. "Why do ya care if I hate her anyways?! So she's yer sister, doesn't mean ya actually like her, or care 'bout her!" Wrak yelled, Flora clenched her fists and growled. "Shut the fuck up!" Flora yelled

"Make me!" Wrak yelled back

"You're a little fuck!"

"Why don't ya drop dead ya stupid fox!"

"Man, if y'all don't shut your dumb-asses up Imma shot y'all in between your eyes!" Shifty yelled while pointing a gun sideways at Flora and Wrak. The two walked away from each other and stood silently on the wall. "Good! Now, let's think. How are we going to get out of here without this lunatic notice we're gone? More importantly, what items in this room can we use to dig our way out of here?" Shifty asked, everyone just starred at him. "Um, have you done this before?" Flippy asked

"I've been incarcerated more time than you think. Actually, when I was a kid, I managed to escape by cutting the bars with a paper mache knife I made out of tissue paper." Shifty replied while rubbing his chin. "Oh..." Flippy said quietly. "Does... Doesn't anyone else smell that?" Pesky asked. "What? The smell of death or the smell of gas?" Chelsie asked, Pesky lifted up two fingers. "I feel tired..." Kitty mumbled wearily, she curled up next to Sub and used her tail as a pillow to rest her head on. "Hey kid, wake up." Sub said, though the kitten didn't respond. "Kitty?" Petunia said nervously, suddenly, a loud thud was heard. "Oh my god, Pesky!" Flora yelled, she kneeled next to the young skabbit and attempted to wake him up. One by one, the Tree Friends started to collapse and pass out, soon leaving only Wrak standing. His head hurt, he honestly wondered how he had managed to stay awake for this long. His vision started to go, and was about to give in and except possible death, but froze when he heard the loud beep of the phone's voice machine.

_"I should hope you're all well and asleep..."_

Wrak's ear twitched, he looked at the voice mail box and growled. "You little bastard..." He muttered darkly, he walked over to the phone and picked it up. _"Ah, it's good to know you're all not sleeping yet!"_ The sadistic male voice said gleefully, making chills go down Wrak's back. "What the 'ell are ya doin'?" He whispered loudly into the phone, the man's wicked laugh rang through that phone, following by a sigh. **"You know Wrak my boy, you should really think before you let shit fall out of your mouth. You never know, what you say might cost you a friend, an enemy, a crush, the list is long my good ol' pal!"** The man said with what seemed like a mocking voice. "What do ya mean...?" He asked harshly through gritted teeth, the man just gave a small 'tch'. _"Let's just say, there will be one less person on the face of earth..."_The man said darkly before the line went dead. Wrak placed the phone down and collapsed to the floor, his vision almost completely gone. "Ruthless motherfucker..." He managed to say before everything went black.

...

"Alright, what do we have so far?"

"Well, we have a ransom note, two pictures and a couple of items of some people."

Davis nodded and sighed. "Well, what are the items?" He asked, Ares put on two gloves and took out all the content of the large plastic bag. In his hands were a torn piece of Sub's scarf, Wrak's lighter, Pesky's mask, Flippy's bowie knife and someone's diamond ring. "Who's ring...?" Davis asked curiously, Ares shrugged and placed all the items back into the bag, but Davis quickly took the ring before Ares could notice. "Well this is just great. No fingerprints, no name, no return address, this person knows what they're doing." Splendid said, suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a white furred chipmunk with butterfly wings and a long white dress appeared. She wore white shoes and had a white head band on that had a flower on it. "Eva G. Luna, what are you doing here?" Limit asked, the chipmunk smiled. "Please, call me Luna, and I heard you guys needed all the help you can get, so I came to see if I can help!" Luna said, Mirrors snapped her fingers. "Hey Splendont, aren't the pictures digital?" Mirrors asked, Splendont nodded and picked up Flora's phone. He quickly went through Flora's e-mail and finally made it to the three e-mails containing the photos. He handed the phone over to Mirrors, who cleared her throat. "Here." She said quickly handing it to Luna, the chipmunk grinned. "I can track this person down, or at least the city or state they're in." Luna said excitingly, she quickly disappeared, probably back to Sniffles house, to trace this person's location. "How can she do that?" Splendid asked, Limit smirked. "She can do it via this person's IP address." He replied, a few moments later Luna came back with a smile on her face. "Okay, so currently, this person is in..." She started, she seemed to be in a daze, yet focused somehow. "Oak City!" She exclaimed loudly. "Well, at least we know his or her location." Russell said. "And we know Wrak is from there..." DB continued, before he could go on, Tzoc suddenly jumped out of her seat and landed infront of Disco Bear. "There's no way he could do this! I mean he's crazy, but he's not that crazy!" She said yelling at Disco Bear. "I concur, the man isn't capable of doing this." Limit said agreeing with the Chimera. "O-okay, so that obviously rules out him..." Flaky said. "Okay, how about... Handy?" Giggles suggested, Lammy laughed. "Are you serious, the boy doesn't have any hands! Let alone arms...!" Lammy said chuckling, Giggles pouted angrily. "What about Bunny?" Luna said, everyone stayed silent for a while before bursting out into laughter. "What? Just because she's nice doesn't mean she's not a ticking time bomb!" Luna said, suddenly, she gasped and quickly disappeared from sight, leaving everyone confused. "Why'd she leave?" Giggles asked, nobody responded to the chipmunk. "Hey look! The computer is on!" Flaky said pointing towards the screen, everyone huddled around it, and soon the familiar face of Luna was there. "Okay, so I managed to find out who's computer it is... Or laptop." Luna said with a serious tone, she quickly typed on a keyboard they couldn't see and then showed them who the e-mails traced back to. "So, Flora's computer ey?" Russell said suspiciously, Limit spat out the water he was drinking and looked at the computer screen intensely. "That's a lie, Flora wouldn't do this!" Flaky said, Limit agreeing with her. "Well, your sister is know for being a little... Violent." Splendid said, Flaky laughed and crossed her arms. "Says the one who went on a killing spree because someone stole his keys..." She muttered, Splendid glared at her. "Hey, I needed to get inside my house!" He yelled.

"Then why not kick the door down?" Flaky responded

"Because... I didn't want to fix it afterward."

"You're a lazy superhero."

"Shut up."

"Okay! Back to this!" Splendont said smacking the two upside the head. "So, trip to Oak City it is..." Davis said, the group of Tree Friends looked at each other and agreed. "Alright then, let's go!" Luna said through the screen before turning the computer off. "I'm glad Sniffles managed to change her system a bit. She isn't as violent as she use to be." Giggles said to herself before following the rest of the group out.

...

"Huh...?"

Fluttering her eyes open, Flora groaned in pain and slowly sat up on the floor. 'That's odd' she thought, 'the floor was made of carpet, not tiles...'. Rubbing her eyes, the fox now knew that she hadn't lost her eyesight, there just wasn't any light. "Damn it..." She muttered to herself, she got on her knees and started to crawl around trying to looked for something to use as a source of light. "Oh, hey a lighter!" She said as she studied the item in her hands. "I wonder if it still had glass..." She said as she shook the lighter and was happy to hear the sound of liquid swishing around. "Awesome!" She said.

"Hey you guys, I found a lighter!"

No response.

Flora sighed and was about to stand up, when the lights switched on and a small part of the wall opened to reveal the same window from the last time. Standing on the other side of that glass was the rest of the group, who looked at her with worried eyes._ "Looks like our little friends her finally woke up!"_ The male voice said happily, Flora was scared. She quickly unleashed her bokken and held it up ready to fight. _**"Flora please, you know you can't do anything with that silly little toy of yours."**_ The man said darkly, Flora muttered something before dropping the bokken on the floor angrily. "Alright, what do you want?" She asked seriously, the man chuckled. _"Just turn the lighter on, that's a simple thing to do, right?"_ He asked, Flora hesitatingly agreed with him._ "Good girl! Now on the count of three, you turn the lighter on, okay?"_He said

"... Alright." Flora replied

_**"Three... Two... One..."**_

_Click_

...

_"Hey Wrak, you remember when I said that there will be one less person on the face of earth?"_

"Y-yea."

**_"Well, say goodbye to your good pal Flora!"_**

The group of Tree Friends all looked at Wrak with confused expressions. "What does he mean by that?" Lifty asked, Wrak stood there quietly. "Wrak, answer him." Cindy Lou said, but the coon still wouldn't reply. "Answer us you son of a bitch!" Sub yelled angrily, Wrak was a bit taken back by the bear's sudden burst of anger. "I... I honestly don't know..." He said quietly, making the Tree Friends even more confused. "You might want to step back to the back wall." The man suddenly said, everyone complied, even if they wanted to ask why, and stood there waiting for him to tell them why. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." The man said sighing. "Inside that room, there's some diesel fuel gas in the air. Even without being close to the fuel, the air is still highly flammable..." He said trailing off, before anyone could respond, a loud boom was heard, and now the room before them was on fire. "I think that speaks for itself..." The man said before the line went dead once more. "Holy shit..." Pollet-Wan said stunned. "Wrak, what exactly did you two talk about?" Sub asked, the raccoon mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Flippy asked, Wrak sighed. "It's nothing, he's just tryin' ta scare ya. We didn't talk 'bout anything anyways, I passed out before he started talkin'..." he lied, the Tree Friends stayed silent after that, and watched as the fire slowly die out over the next few hours. Although they were all now scared, Wrak seemed to be the only one who was frightened and horrified. 'He couldn't have killed her because of what I said, right?' he asked himself as he sat on the floor looking over the rest of the now sleeping Tree Friends. "Ey, you alright?" Shifty asked, Wrak nodded silently and went right back to his thoughts. "Hey Shifty,you found out how to get us out of here yet?" Lifty asked, Shifty sadly shook his head. "Don't worry Shifty! You'll find a way, and we'll all be able to play together again like we use to!" Kitty said trying to pick the coon's spirit up. Shifty smiled and petted the kitten, who purred. "Okay then, let's get thinking!" Shifty said, he was determined, determined to get the group and himself out of this room. He started to brainstorm and studied the room around him. He then smiled.

_"This is going to be easy!"_

***runs around in circles* YAAAAAY!** **THIS CHAPTER SUCCCKKKKEEDDDDD!**

**Sub&Limit- *crying while watching The Pursuit of Happyness***

_**Huh, new level of sissy, don't cha think?**_

**Ares- *laughing***

**Sub- SHUT UP! This movie is AWESOME!**

**I mean, I understand you crying over eventually dying, but ****_come on!_**** You're ****_men._****_Men don't cry._**

**Limit- THEY'RE CALLED MANLY TEARS!**

**Flora- *walks in with burns* You. Guys. SUCK!**

**Sorry... Oh, and you two girls have fun!**

**Sub&Limit- -_-**

_**Cheers!**_


	4. The Hero of Unclear Morals

**Mirrors- *playing with Legos* I'm building a rocket ship! *goes back to building rocket ship***

**Flora- *smiling like a smug bastard***

**Bunny- *goes into review room***

_**Where is she going?**_

**Flora- well, she's gonna go kill Blade and probably the rest of 'em, then go visit an author for me cuz she owed me like 100,000 pesos, then she's gonna get Pinkamena and Apple Bloom over here so we can go on a killing spree and make some cupcakes *evil smile* oh! And then go visit Discord Whooves!**

**... You're a lazy, psychotic fox who is friends with my accomplices... *hides in the shadows***

**Flora- MIRRORS! PESKY! ARES!**

**Why'd you- *gets attacked by Ares, Mirrors and Pesky***

**_... GO ON, READ!_**** *quickly tries to turn camera off***

**Wait, why are you all here? Again!? In mah author note!?**

**Everyone- ...CUZ WE CAN BE HERE! *start causing havoc and what not***  
**...**

Shifty sat in a corner, pencil in hand. He scribbled on the wall drawing out a plan to get out of the small room of death. "You know you could have written on some cardboard." Lifty pointed out, Shifty shrugged and went back to scribbling on the wall. "Are you almost done Shifty?" Kitty asked as she watched the raccoon erase and rewrote words and re-drew sketchy drawings. "Actually, I'm already done." Shifty said as he dropped the pencil from his hand, he moved away from the wall and showed the two his plan of escape. "Impressive, one thing though." Lifty said, Shifty cocked his head to the side. "And what would that thing be?" He asked, Lifty scratched his head. "Well, how do you know there's a vent here?" Lifty asked, Shifty pointed towards the opposite wall, where a small vent was. "But it's so high up, and too small for us!" Lifty stated, the older raccoon shook his head. "Well, Kitty said she'll go on and look inside the vent to see if it's big enough, then with the materials we can find here we'll break some wall off here and there and we'll be free men!" Shifty said, he pushed Kitty towards the opposite wall. "You know what to do, Kit Kat." Shifty said, only to get a scratch on the arm from the kitten. "Don't call me Kit Kat..." Kitty muttered, she quickly jumped up the furniture and soon made her way to the other side of the room, where a grandfather clock stood right under the vent. She looked around and thought about how to get up to the vent, she looked at Flippy, who was leaning against the clock and sleeping, and smiled. She quickly jumped on his head then jumped once more, successfully reaching the ledge. She pulled herself up and quickly took out a quarter from her right glove. "Alrighty, here we go..." She whispered to herself, she quickly started to un-screw the screws, giggling when she heard them hit the grandfather clock and then hitting Flippy in the head. "Yay!" She cheered when the last screw fell off, she quickly took out the vent cover and started to enter the vent. She let out a small 'ooh' when she entered the vent, seeing that she could stand up in it, with more space above her. "I wonder what's around the corner..." She said, curiosity building up inside her. She quickly sprinted towards the corner, and looked around both corners. Nothing but a gentle breeze. "Well, that must mean it's safe!" She said happily, she quickly sprinted back towards the vent opening and crawled out. She hopped off the grandfather clock, safely landing on Flippy, and quickly ran back to the two raccoons. "H-Hey! I'm not your damn bean bag or something!" Flippy said angrily as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Flippy..." Kitty said apologetically, she quickly hid behind Shifty and Lifty in fear. "Now that you're awake, why don't you wake everyone else up?" Lifty asked as he tried to pry Kitty off of Shifty. Flippy sighed and managed to stand up with sleeping legs. He cleared his throat and let out a bone chilling scream.

"Ah! What's wrong with you?!" Chelsie yelled, Flippy smiled at her, before being knocked down via chair by a pissed off Sub. "You suck Sub..." Flippy muttered, the two bears glares at each other intensely. Shifty sighed heavily, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew hard, making the loud sound of a whistle echo around the room. "How did you do that?!" Kitty asked, Pesky laughed at her. "He's an alien, he can do things you can't!" Pesky said trying to trick the kitten. "Don't listen to him Kitty, he's lying." Petunia said while pushing the skabbit away, Kitty let out a small 'oh'. "Aw c'mon, can't I have a little fun?" Pesky asked, Petunia shook her head and crossed her arms. "Alright then, now that I have your attention, please listen!" Shifty started loudly, he moved away from the corner he stood at and showed the group his master escape plan. "Um, how are we going to fit in that tiny little space?" Handy asked, Shifty smiled. "Well, according to Kitty, the entrance might be small but on the inside it's large enough for her to stand in, with more space still above her, right Kit Kat?" Shifty said, Kitty hissed at the raccoon. "Yes, it's very roomy." She said with a slightly irritated tone. "That answer your question Handy?" Shifty asked, Handy nodded. "Alrighty then, now here's where you guys come in!" Lifty said pointing at the group of hostages. "Look around the room for tools, like sledgehammers or a bat, maybe even an axe. Anything strong enough to break the wall." He said knocking on the wall. "So basically you except us to break away some wall, crawl into a vent and try and find our way out? What if there is no end? What if it just leads to a dead end?" Cuddles said crossing his arms, Shifty tapped his chin. "Well, it's better to have tried and failed than to have not tried at all!" He said somewhat quoting a saying, Cindy Lou looked at him with a quizzical look. "Isn't the saying 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'?" She asked, Shifty glared at her. "That doesn't matter right now! Get to looking!" He yelled, the tired group of Tree Friends groaned angrily and started to lazily look around the room, not that they might actually find anything.

**...**

"Alright... So according to... This, Flora's laptop is... Here."

Tzoc looked at the abandoned apartment building that she stood in front of. She starred at it and sighed heavily. "So familiar... Of such a dark time..." She whispered to herself. "What did you say?" Ares asked curiously, Tzoc gasped and covered her mouth. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's just go inside, find Flora and take her in." She said with a muffled voice, Flaky smacked the chimera. "Flora isn't the one who's doing this!" She said rather loudly, Limit agreeing with her. "Will you guys just shut up and go inside the damn building!" Davis yelled angrily, the three glared at each other. "A-actually" Tzoc started nervously. "- I'll just stay out here..." She finished trailing off, the group of Tree Friends looked at her with confused eyes. They shrugged it off and entered the building. "Why do you think she didn't wanna come inside with us?" Russell asked, Ares sighed. "I don't know, but something tells me it's because of a possible dark time in her childhood. But then again, that's just a possibility, it could very damn well be something else." Ares said with a serious tone, Russell looked at him curiously. "I doubt her childhood was dark, cold and filled with pain. She's probably just being a scared bitch..." DB said, Ares punched the bear in the arm hard enough to knock him over. "Alright, let's split up..." Splendid said as they reached three hallways. "Alright, so how many people in each group?" Giggles asked, Luna appeared out of nowhere and smiled brightly. "Three groups of four!" Luna said happily. "Huh. Okay, then me, Mirrors, Flakes and Limit go to the hallway on the right. Clover, Giggles, Luna and Splendid go to the one in the middle and Lammy, Ares, Disco Bear and Splendont go to the one in the middle." Russell said, Ares raised his hand. "Yes?" Russell asked.

"Uh yea, how about Davis takes my place instead. I'll just stay outside and I don't know... Keep a lookout?" Ares said, Russell blinked a few times before laughing nervously. "Oh yea, I forgot about Davis..." The Otter said apologetically, Davis chuckled. "Um, okay. Well then, let's go!" Mirrors said, the groups departed to their designated hallways, and Ares just started for the doorway. Once leaving the building, he was about to just sit on a bench when he saw Tzoc on the ledge of another abandoned building, sitting there peaceful while humming a tune, like a lullaby. "Hey, what are you doing up there?!" Ares asked loudly, the chimera stopped humming and looked down at Ares. She jumped off the ledge and landed safely in front of Ares. "I was just sitting there..." She said quietly, the raccoon/fox hybrid raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding something... And I will find out what it is." He said with crossed arms, Tzoc crossed her arms as well. "Why do you care? Actually, why would you care?" She asked curiously, Ares coughed. "I-I don't, I-I'm just curious is all!" He stuttered, Tzoc laughed lightly and smiled, but soon sighed sadly and frowned. "I have to get out of here..." She whispered to herself again. "Seriously, what's with you and talking to yourself?!" He asked with an annoyed tone. "Shut up, stupid. I have to go anyways..." She quickly said with a quivering voice, she quickly spread her wings again and flew off, leaving Ares confused. "Why was she crying?" He asked himself, suddenly there was a loud scream of pain.

_"That sounded like Flaky!"_

**...**

In the dark room where the psychotic man sat, he sipped on a cup of coffee while glaring at the screen. _"Looks like these imbeciles are trying to crawl their way out... Well-_" he started as he looked at a green colored button._ "Let me teach them a lesson..."_He said darkly, he pushed the button as a blue skunk crawled into the vent.

**...**

"C'mon! Do it already!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not gonna fit!"

"Oh please, don't be such a baby!"

Petunia muttered something under her breath before crawling into the vent. She crawled her way down the vent to the corner where the vent separated in two ways. "Which was do I go...?" She asked herself, suddenly a gust of wind started to circulate, it soon turned to a strong suction. Petunia gasped as she was slowly being sucked into the left side of the vent. She tried to grab onto the edge of the corner, but the suction was too strong, and she was soon sucked down the vent toward the end, where large fan propellers spun rapidly counter-clockwise. "No! NO!" She screamed, she cried silently as she got closer to the fan. She finally hit the fan, and flesh and blood splattered all over the wall of the vents. "Petunia? You okay in there?" Shifty asked, only to have no response. "'Ey, are ya okay in there?" Wrak asked when she didn't come back out from the vent. "Does nobody else smell the smell of blood?" Cindy Lou asked sniffing the air. "No, I don't think so..." Sub said, Chelsie rolled her eyes. "Well obviously, a damn scarf is covering your nose. And I don't smell blood... I smell gas." She said sniffing the air. "Crap. Not this again..." Wrak muttered. Slowly, the Tree Friends started to pass out once more, save for Shifty who had covered his face with his hat. Suddenly, the phone rang, the raccoon was quick to pick it up, and was quick to talk. "Alright you son of a bitch, you let us out now and I won't kill you." He said darkly, the man chuckled. _"Or, how about this. I let you out, and only you, if you're willing to pay a hefty price."_ The man said slyly, Shifty thought for a moment, but soon shook his head. "N-no." He replied, the man sighed. _"Alright. If you give me 1,000 dollars and promise not to tell anyone about this, I will let you free. Think about it, you'll live on and have a great life! You won't die young, and plus, it's not like these people even liked you! Of course, if you do agree but then snitch on me you'll be sleeping with the fishes by the end of the day. So, what do you say?"_The man reasoned, Shifty was now flustered. He cared for his friends, even if he stole from them all the time. 'But sometimes they do treat me like shit...' He thought while looking at the floor. He took in a deep breath, looked at his friends, then let out that breath. Before passing out. He managed to say one last word.

"Alright."

**...**

The man hung up the phone. He threw his head back and laughed loudly. _"What a fool..."_ He muttered as he watched them passed out via screen. He pushed the red button once more, and the sound of hissing stopped. _"Well, it's time to pick the next victim..."_ He said as he stood up from his chair. He took a pair of keys from his table and ran down the stairs of the old house to the basement. _"This will be rather easy..."_He said as he reached the basement door...

**...**

A few hours had passed. Shifty opened his eyes and rubbed them. "God, what a messed up dream. Heh, me, buying my way to freedom while I leave my friends to die. That's rich, brain!" He said while laughing lightly. Once being able to see clearly, he could see that he was in a room, a small one with nothing in it to be exact. "Wait... This room looks familiar..." He said suspiciously, then it hit him. "Shit!" He yelled, he looked at a wall that started to open. On the other side of the now visible window, Kitty scratched at the mirror furiously as if it would break.

On the other side of the wall, the Tree Friends were panicking. "Oh god. This is bad, this is bad! This. Is. Bad!" Sub said while flailing his arms around. "Well, he's screwed." Handy said, the phone suddenly rang, making him jump up and scream like a little girl. "Put it on speaker." Cindy Lou said, Chelsie nodded and pressed the button._ "Hello!"_The man said rather happily. "Alright you little bastard, what did Shifty do wrong?!" Lifty asked

_"Do you really want to know?"_

"Yes!"

_"Very well then. You see, remember when you two met that young boy, what's his name? Ah yes,__** Ray!**__"_

Lifty's eyes widen and he swallowed hard. "H-how do you..." He mumbled. "What is he talking about Lifty? Shifty?" Destiny asked, Lifty shook his head. _"You guys were good friends, even if sometimes you wanted to kill each other. But one day, you're targeted by someone and are almost killed. You and your brother paid the hit man a huge load of money if he didn't kill you two. He complied, and here we are today. Ray is dead, but you two are here well and alive because you paid a man not to kill you two, but to kill the other."_The man said, Lifty clenched his fists. "Shut up, that was the past..." He muttered

_"Well, apparently it's not. Shifty, after all these years, tried to pull the same trick off with you guys. He betrayed you guys for his own life..._ **_So that his life would be spared while the rest of you die..."_**

Pollet-Wan looked at Shifty angrily. Kitty and Pesky only looked at him sadly. "Well, now that I've explained to you stupid mongrels, it's time to say goodbye." The man said, the line went dead, leaving the Tree Friends sad and angry. "Shifty, how could you?!" Chelsie asked madly, Shifty just sat there on the floor of the small room. "Shifty..." Kitty said sadly, she started to tear up, and soon started to bawl loudly. "... I'm sorry." He simply said, Flippy shot an angry glare at him. "Sorry? **_Sorry?!_**You basically told us to go fuck ourselves and die. You're so fucking selfish, shallow, heartless, st-"

**_Bang!_**

The room fell quiet. All eyes were on Shifty, who had a gun wound right in the middle of the eyes. His eyes rolled back, and he fell on his back, slowly bleeding out. "SHIFTY!" Kitty screamed, she cried even harder and curled up in a ball, ignoring Cindy Lou and Lifty's attempt at comforting her. "Damn... There goes another one..." Cuddles said looking at the corpse of Shifty Raccoon. Wrak frowned.

"He betrayed us... "**_He deserves it."_**

_**Damn Wrak, you be turning from nice and friendly and adorable to mean, cold and heartless... And not adorable.**_

**Wrak- *mumbles* I ain't adorable. 'Nd he did deserve this!**

**Shifty- D:**

**Flora- why didn't Pavement Kisser die instead?!**

**Cuz it isn't time yet. I time these things... You don't.**

**Mirrors- *gasp* what happened to Flaky?!**

**Flora- *perks up* something happened to Flaky!?**

**Wrak- Meh.**

**Flora- *hits Wrak repeatedly with bokken* DON'T BE A LITTLE DICK! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER STUPID! WHO DID IT?! *prepares to unleash holy wrath***

**Ares- *laughs***

**Didn't your author say something about you being in my author notes... More importantly, WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE?!**

**Everyone- *runs away with office supplies***

**Ares- Don't care :P *quickly runs away too***

***rubs temples* Happy Late Thanksgiving! Sorry I didn't update this on the actual day, and that it also sucks. All the computers at the internet cafe were taken so I had to go back home and help my father paint the walls. Hey, at least I did something fun, and the turkey was delicious. Hopefully yours was too *smiles, raises wine glass and puts on monocle and top hat***

_**Cheers!**_


	5. Confessions Part 1

**... I feel like I did something wrong.**

**Flora- what do you mean?**

**... Nothing. Just enjoy this chapter. Or not, your call. Also, there's a slight twist in this chapter... So yea. Also, no one dies here and probably the next chapter, the title of this chapter explains this. :3**

**Bunny, Limit&Tzoc- *from afar* HEY, SHUT UP!**

_**Why...?**_

**Bunny- *walks into room* we're watching Sailor Moon. Japanese version. So QUIET! *storms back into room***

_**... I wanna watch with you! *runs into room***_

On a rooftop of a tall building, Tzoc stood silently, a glint of guilt in her eyes. Her phone rung, and she picked it up, her guilty expression turning into malicious glare. "Hello..." She said angrily.

_"Hello Tzoc. Did you do it?"_

"... Yes."

_"Great!"_

"No, it's not great."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Listen, I only did what you asked me to do because you held me at gun point, I couldn't do a damn thing. I'm not doing anything else!"

_"Oh contraire darling. You see, although I'm far away from you, I can still take you out. I have connections, and I can very damn welll have you taken out in a heartbeat. Do you really want to risk that?"_

The chimera stopped for a moment. She moved the phone away from her ear. 'Damn... What do I do?' She thought, one friend dead was one too many. "But... Either way they'll die even if I'm already dead..." She whispered to herself. She sighed and put the phone back to her ear. _"Well?"_ He asked, the chimera sighed heavily. "I. Hate. You." She spat, the man chuckled. **_"The feeling's mutual honey."_**He said darkly, Tzoc grunted and threw the phone on the ground. She started to stomp on it repeatedly until it was nothing but chunks and bits of plastic. "Little bastard..." She muttered, she sat at the edge of the building, kicking her legs nervously. "Damn it how did I get sucked into this?!" She yelled in a fit of rage, she screamed and clenched her fists angrily, suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard, and she turned around to see Mirrors standing there. "Mirrors... How the hell did you find me?" She asked, the panther frowned. "You speak loudly sometimes. I just followed your voice and pray that nothing happened to me." She said nonchalantly. "Why would you pray for nothing to happen to you?" Tzoc asked, Mirrors laughed nervously. "Because... You never know if something will happen to you or not!" She said nervously, Tzoc shrugged. "Anyways... What do you want Mirrors?" She spat out harshly, the panther walked towards Tzoc. She stopped only a few steps away from her and sat down there. "Come here." She said motioning the chimera to her. Tzoc hesitated, as well as question herself as to why Mirrors sat all the way over there, but complied and fluttered towards her. She sat down next to her and looked at the calm panther curiously. "So what do you want to-"

"He asked us to plant a note somewhere..."

"... Where?"

"The bicycle shop owned by that god forsaken raccoon."

"Wrak? He's a nice, kind dude. Do you not like him...?"

"No no, I do. It just kinda bugs me when he gets mad and starts saying that he is cursed over and over again. And that he's always making puns... And-"

"... Sounds to me like you don't find him well one bit."

"... So what? Doesn't matter, soon he'll be dead as well as everyone else and it's all going to be our fault!"

"No. He would have done most of the kills, hence he's the murderer... Assassin... Whatever. But we'll only be accessories. This is all him, not us."

"We still contributed to the killings. So we're still held accountable for what we did."

"Not unless we get away with it. Besides, killing a person isn't so bad..."

"We just killed Flaky for goodness sakes! Flaky. Your best friend! That's it, I'm not going to do anything else for him! You can, but I sure a hell won't!"

**_"But then he'll kill you!"_**

Mirrors stopped and starred at Tzoc angrily. "You okay?" Tzoc asked, Mirrors sighed and put her head down on her knees, ignoring Tzoc's question. She muttered.

"I_ hate_loopholes."

**...**

Kitty leaned her head against Lifty and curled up into a ball. It's been two, maybe three days since this ordeal had begun, and it's only getting worse. She looked around the room, many people just sat there wondering what to do, while other looked around for any kind of exit but no avail. They all just seemed to want to go home... Yet they wouldn't help each other find a way out. The kitten yawned, and sniffled. She was thirsty, and hungry. Although she was thirsty and hungry, she was sleepy, most of all. She yawned once more before putting her tail under her head and doze of into a comforting sleep. "Kitty, you okay?" Lifty asked, Kitty mumbled something subconsciously. "Leave her alone, she's tired, not to mention that she's distraught after what happened to Shifty." Chelsie said pointing at the kitten, Lifty nodded and sighed. "She was so attached to that brother of mine. Always helping him steal the smallest of things, keeping a lookout while we stole stuff from people's houses." Lifty said while looking up at the ceiling, he twitched uncomfortablely and glanced at Cindy Lou. "Hey, aren't you gonna butt in and say something?" Lifty asked, Cindy Lou ignored him, she seemed to be in a daze. "'Ey, ya okay there Cindy Lou?" Wrak asked, the coyote just kept starring into space, ignoring everyone around her. "Hey!" Chelsie yelled, she chucked a piece of cardboard at her, hitting her in the face and snapping her out of her dazed out state. "Huh? Oh, s-sorry." She mumbled, Lifty gave a concerned look. "You look like you have something on your mind. What is it?" He asked curiously, Cindy Lou sighed. "Well, what if we're here for a reason?" She started, everyone now paying attention to her. "What do you mean by that?" Flippy asked, Cindy Lou shifted uncomfortabley. "What if we're here because of what we've done in the past. Like Shifty and him betraying us like before with his little situation, or with Flora being so over protective of Flaky. Maybe we all did something in the past that's bad, so he's... Punishing us." She said, everyone gave her blank expressions, while others just looked at her like she was batshit crazy. "Well, we know 'bout Shifty and his damn betrayal, but what about Flora and her being over protective. Isn't that what an older sibling does?" Pollet-Wan asked, Cindy Lou frowned. "I know why she cares for her so much. It's a rather dark tale, and I promised her I wouldn't tell a soul so you can forget about me telling you a thing!" Cindy Lou said quickly.

"Alright. If that's true, why not get some things off our chest so we won't be surprised at all when death tells us why you're the next victim." Sub suggested. "No. We don't know if that's even the actual reason or not. Who knows, maybe Cindy Lou is going crazy or something." Cuddles said, only to get smacked by the coyote. "I'm being serious here you guys!" She said rather irritated, Handy laughed. "Psh. Yea right!" He said, Cindy Lou starred at him, murder in her eyes, sorta. "Oh... You are being serious." He said nervously. "Well, that does kinda make sense." Sniffles said. "I mean, if this is true, maybe all we have to do is confess and maybe he'll let us out!" Pollet-Wan then said, Sub nodded in agreement, while Chelsie shook her head. "And what if that isn't why we're here?" She asked, Sub looked at her and smiled. "You can never be too prepared!" He said, Chelsie rolled her eyes. "That makes no sense at all..." She muttered.

"Alright. Who goes first?" Flippy asked, everyone sat there silently. "Really? Okay, how about you Wrak?" The war vet said looking at the raccoon, Wrak looked around nervously. "N-no..." He lied, Flippy looked at him suspiciously. "You stuttered. You're hiding something aren't you?" Flippy asked, Wrak ignored him. "Well?! What is it _Roadkill?!_ Come on, tell us you _crazy bastard!_" Flippy said tempting the raccoon, Wrak's eye twitched. "Something wrong _Roadkill?_" Flippy said in a mocking voice, the raccoon snapped and punched Flippy in the jaw. "Shut up already! Okay, I'll tell ya, but if we manage to get outta here, ya better not tell the police or I'll kick yer sorry ass!" He yelled angrily, he sighed and leaned back on the wall, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Back in Oak City, they have a warrant on me."

"For what?" Cuddles asked curiously

"Murder..."

"... Go on..." Cindy Lou said now interested in the story, Wrak sighed heavily. "Well-"

**[First Flashback of the story. YAYZ]**

_"You're a crazy freak, you know that?!"_

_"Shut up, I ain't crazy!"_

_Laughing was heard all throughout the street. It was around the time of sunset, and many residents of Oak City we're starting to go inside and probably eat dinner or something._

_Except these two._

_Wrak clenched his hands and growled. "What? Are you angry?" The bear said in a taunting voice, Wrak threw a punch, but missed as the man moved to the side. "Ha! Seems like crazy can't fight for jack!" The bear said while laughing, Wrak's ear twitched. "I ain't crazy damn it!" He yelled, the bear frowned. "You are crazy. I mean, c'mon! Who the hell says they're cursed?! Only CRAZY PEOPLE! Like you!" The bear said pointing at Wrak. The raccoon finally snapped, and picked up a rusty old crowbar from the floor. With the bear not paying attention, he bashed the metal object into the bear's head, and he watched as the bear tumbled back in surprise and horror. He watched as the bear struggled to get the bar out, but instead only got it even deeper into the wound. The bear finally fell, blood pouring onto the concrete sidewalk. His body twitched one last time before he finally died. Wrak stepped back, now realizing what he had done. He quickly fled from the scene, as he heard police sirens getting closer._

_Over the next several weeks, the true story started to unravel, and the police were starting to find out the truth. That only made him more paranoid. He didn't want to know what would happen if he had stayed in Oak City much longer, hell, he knew exactly what would happen. Sooner or later they would find out, and he'll be incarcerated for life, probably. He sighed, turned the television off and sat there quietly. "I'm finished..." He said quietly as he leaned back on the chair he sat on. He had a lot to think about. A lot..._

**[End Flashback]**

"Damn..." Flippy said in shock. "Yea, I mean one would think you wouldn't be capable of killing a person... Yet you did." Sniffles said, Wrak looked away from the two and sat there in silence. "Okay... Who goes next?" Cindy Lou asked, everyone suddenly looked at Sub, who just starred back. "Damn it, fine..." He said angrily, he took in a breath...

**[Another Flashback... :P]**

_He did it again. What was once a thriving, lively town filled with people was now a barren ice land with ice figures stuck in running poses. "Damn it..." Sub said angrily, he walked through the ice land and saw the people of the town that once was, expression of fear on their faces. "Why... Why can't I even control these damn powers of mine..." He said sadly, actually, these weren't powers, they were more like a curse, burdens, and he couldn't control it. Of course, it was all accidental, but no one would believe him. They thought he was a monster, and he couldn't blame them, not one bit. "I should've just kept on walking..." He said as he walked past more frozen people. He saw the exit sign to the town, which was also frozen._

_Walking towards the exit to the town, he looked back and gave the sparkling figurines a last, apologetic glance before walking away. "Why can't I just be normal? Why did this have to happen to me in particular. Why not another kid?!" He asked himself, he kicked away small pebbles that instantly turned into bits of ice. He sighed and kept on walking, the thoughts of hopefully finding a permanent home in his mind as he walked further down the road, a trail of frozen footsteps following him..._

**[End of Flashback]**

"Oh yea, I remember that! It was all over the news!" Lifty said, Sub whimpered and pulled his hat down trying to cover his face. "Okay... That was technically an accident. I mean, you wouldn't do that on purpose, right?" Cindy Lou asked, Sub nodded

"Well then, who's next?"

**...**

A white sheet drenched in blood covered Flaky Porcupine's body. Davis starred at the sheet and sighed. "A trap. _**That's nice...**_" He muttered, the door of the small room opened, and Ares walked in, along with two other Tree Friends. One of them was a 29 year old roadrunner, he had black and red feathers, three large pink ones on his head. His wings were overgrown, letting him use them like arms and hands, and he had a white collar on his neck, his name was Speedy. The one next to him was a 16 year old raccoon with red fur and dark red and black markings and red colored pupils with black irises. He wore TNT stick braclets on each wrist, a sash made of TNT sticks, a crown like hat made of the same thing, and a metal belt with a old style shiny, metal lighter dangling from it, his name was Spark. "Hey Ares- whoa, what are you two doing here?" Davis asked in surprise, Spark rolled his eyes. "We heard about what's happening, so we came here to help. Plus, the town was getting kinda boring with any police officers to stop us from blowing stuff up." He said with a smile, Davis raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, Ares, where is eveybody else?" Davis asked

"They're outside, cowering in fear. They don't want to come back inside."

"Great. Okay, you tell them I'll be right out, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that, Ares ran out of the room. "You two, come here." Davis said motioning the two friends. They walked towards Davis with caution. "Yea?" Speedy asked, Davis chuckled at their fear. "You really want ot help? Go back to Happy Tree Town and keep a look out for something suspisious, alright?" The cat said, the two friends looked at each other, then back at Davis and nodded. "Good. Now SCRAM!" He suddenly yelled, the two ran out the room in fear, leaving Davis laughing on the spot. He stopped laughing and looked back at Flaky's dead body. "I smell revenge..." He said before leaving the room in silence. As he exited, police officers and parametics rushed in to take away the corpse and examine the room that was now a crime scene...

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAY!**

**Spark- YAAAAAAAY  
**

**Speedy- YAAAAAY  
**

**_YAAAAAAA-_  
**

**Flora- GOD DAMN IT WOMAN STOP YELLING!**

_**Alright. Hey, how'd you like the chapter?**_

**Flaky- *walks in with gunshot wound on chest* well that was just plain mean...!**

**Flora- FLAKY! *hugs protectivly***

_**Yep. Two dead sisters folks. Anyways, YES! Mirrors and Tzoc are accomplices of the evil mastemind that is [censored]!**_

**Mirrors- *sniff* WHY ME!**

**BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO INNOCENT! Anyways... again. The rst of the hostages will confess about what they did the next chapter becasue I was going to do everyone at once but I was too lasy to finished ._. So... Yea. Also, I feel as though I wrote some parts wrong *cough* flashbacks *cough*, but it isn't too bad. Imagination is such an angle... :D  
**

_**Cheers!**_


	6. Confessions Part 2

**Mirrors&Tzoc- *playing with Legos in solitary confinement***

**_Look at them... Plotting Ares' death..._**

**Ares- *eyes widen* what?!**

_**Just kidding. They're planning somebody else's death I'm assuming. They're probably doing it via Lego Blocks. Which reminds me, isn't solitary confinement meant to keep the insane one away from other insane people, and basically, the world?**_

**Well, yes. But they're breaking the rules. Sooner or later they'll end up breaking the fourth wall**

**Rissa- *walks into room and notices Mirrors and Tzoc* huh. I've missed a lot, haven't I?**

**Flora- basically. *looks at reviews* god lord, we even made an author insane!**

_***laughs like crazed maniac* YES. MY PLAN IS WORKING. NYAHAHA!**_

**You're crazy, thoughts. Anyways, I apologize if in writing the flashback for your Oc I write it... Well, wrong. Other than that, enjoy thy chapter my friends. Enjoy :3**

"I guess I can go next."

All eyes turned to Chelsie, who laughed lightly. "What could you do?" Destiny asked jokingly, Chelsie shot her a death glare. "Shut up. It's not that I exactly killed anybody, it's more like causing havoc. Though it did hurt some people in the buildings... Maybe we actually killed some people in the process..." She said while twiddling with her thumbs. "Huh, this should be interesting..." Lifty said to himself as Chelsie started her story...

**[Flashback? Yes.]**

_Chelsie sat at the edge of her seat, wondering what had happened to the people stuck inside of the police station and buildings. A few hours ago she had helped her friend, a raccoon, burn down several buildings and plant bombs into multiple police station. In doing so, she heard the cries of pain of innocent people that were trapped inside the buildings that were now probably ashes. She heard the loud 'boom!' From afar when the police stations blew up._

_Now she felt guilty._

_But, she did it to help her friend. I mean, that's what friends do right? Help each other do stuff, get them out of a situation, help them out when they needed a helping hand, basically anything. And yet, she felt guilty for it. They committed arson, and basically committed mass murder in the process. The police and the FBI now investigating this whole mess. Chelsie can only stare nervously at the television screen as the local news reporter reported on said crime. She wasn't worried about them finding out that she and her friend were the ones that did such destruction, not one bit. They did very well on hiding any evidence of them ever being near the crime scenes that day, so that wasn't a problem. She was only guilty, but she had a reason._

_She just killed dozens of people.** Innocent men, women, children.**_

**[Flashback end...]**

Chelsie sniffled and sat there, hands covering her face. "Oh dear..." Cindy Lou said surprised, everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "What?! That isn't so bad! I mean c'mon, Sub killed a whole town for Christ sakes!" She yelled with a quivering voice. "Yes, but that was an accident. There's a difference between accidentally killing some people and purposely killing dozens of innocent citizens!" Cindy Lou said, her voice rising, Chelsie scowled at her. "I didn't do it on purpose damn it!" She cried, Cindy Lou could only glare at her. "O-okay then... Who's next?" Sniffles asked, Chelsie looked around and lifted Destiny's arm up, the bear yanked her arm away from her. "Destiny?" Sniffles said slightly surprised, Destiny quickly put her arm down. "I guess I could go next..." She said quietly. She started to play with her hair nervously. "I was 14 years old..."

**[Flashback... Again]**

_A 14 year old Destiny with short, extremely curly hair paced around her dorm room, tears free falling from her eyes. She honesty didn't mean to do it. She honestly didn't mean to kill the dean of the school. It wasn't her fault in the first place! Candy did it! She was the one who put powdered poison into her spaghetti sauce! "I always hated that Candy..." Destiny muttered angrily, but this time she didn't understand why the feline did it. They've always tried to sabotage each other's work, but this was just too far, even for Candy. A straight A student who was good at everything, even baking for crying out loud! The cat just seemed too innocent and a little ditzy to ever do such a thing._

_Yet she did it. For revenge._

_And now Destiny was taking the blame. She felt sick, she was probably going to be sent to jail for this. For something she didn't do! She wanted to run away, but her mother always taught her to face her problems and fix them, not run away from them like a damn coward. Destiny wiped away her tears and looked at the door, she thought for a moment before swallowing hard and opening the door._

_She was going to face her biggest problem yet._

**[End Flashback]**

"You see! That was an accident!" Cindy Lou said while pointing at a silently crying Destiny, Chelsie pouted. "So what happened after that?" Flippy asked, Destiny sighed. "They eventually found out Candy did it and they arrested her. She's serving 25 years in prison... Yet I can't help but feel that I did it, even though I didn't." Destiny said quietly. "Hey, you didn't get arrested, she did and you have nothing to worry about because you didn't do anything! You shouldn't feel bad." Lifty said, Destiny smiled weakly at him. "Alright... How about you Pesky? What have you done?" Sniffles asked, Wrak suddenly started to laugh. "Are ya serious?! He's just a kid fer crying out loud! He can't do anything!" Wrak said through laughs, Pesky stood up. "I can too do something!" He yelled, everyone looked at him with a confused look. "When I was 10-"

**[Another quick Flashback]**

_A 10 year old Pesky sat in a tree that was a few inches away from where Giggles' and Petunia's lemonade stand was. Petunia got sick that day, so Giggles was on her own for now. Pesky smiled, with only her there, it'll be much more easier to steal the lemonade! He watched as Giggles started to talk with Cuddles about her day and how it was boring running the lemonade stand without Petunia. As she started to pay less attention to the stand, Pesky made his move. He jumped off the tree and slowly walked over to lemonade stand. He almost had the jug of sweet, sweet victory in his hands when it was grabbed by an angry looking Giggles. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, Pesky stomped his foot, he didn't wait that long to be defeated, he was going to get that lemonade, even if he had to do it forcefully. He quickly started to climb up the lemonade stand, Giggles gasped and tried to get him down, but the boy had already made it to the top. He tried to balance on the edge of the wooden board when he heard a loud snap. Giggles looked up while Pesky looked down, the two both watching as the lemonade stand sign started to break, Pesky fell of as the sign finally broke off, but instead of the sign falling in him, it fell the other way and crushed Giggles. She screamed in pain as she realized a large piece of wood had gone through her completely. She tried to push the sign off, but it was far too heavy for her to even lift an inch. She gave up, and just waited for death to come. "Pesky... You little brat..." She said weakly, Pesky ignored her and grabbed the jug of lemonade that had managed to survive this little mishap. He smiled and took a drink from the jug. "Ah, delicious!" He said before walking away with his drink..._

**[End Flashback...]**

"After that, Giggles and Petunia stopped selling lemonade. They're more mean to me now too." Pesky said finishing his story, everyone just shoke their heads in disappointment. "You went through all that... For lemonade?" Flippy asked, Pesky nodded, making the war vet facepalm. "That's so silly, even for you Pesky. You could've just asked for a cup!" Handy said waving a nub in the air. "Oh..." Pesky said, he laughed nervously before backing away from the group. "Anyways. Hey, what about you Pollet-Wan?" Flippy asked, Sniffles and his sister exchanged nervous glances. "Well... I've never done anything bad in my life!" Pollet-Wan responded in a nervous tone, Sniffles nodded along with her. "Come on, don't be such babies!" Flippy said, Pollet-Wan mumbled to herself. "Couldn't hear ya there Pollet-Wan." Wrak said, the cat hissed at him before clearing her throat. "I was 13, Sniffles was 15, so this was only two years ago..." She started...

**[Last Flashback!]**

_A sick looking Pollet-Wan with short lavender hair walked through a forest with a 15 year old Sniffles. They were out of breath from so much running, making halfway back to Pollet-Wan's house where Sniffles' father and stepmother waited for them in worried. "Are we terrible people?" Pollet-Wan asked weakly, Sniffles looked at her. "N-no. It was an accident, a freak accident." He said while patting the girl's back, Pollet-Wan sighed and looked back, a large mushroom cloud still visible at the distance. About a half an hour ago the two step siblings were showing a group of townspeople from the town over their new invention that could turn you into any animal you want to be. It was Pollet-Wan's first, and she was proud of it. Until the incident that is._

_Their invention overheated, and exploded, leaving debris everywhere. The building they were in started to cave in on itself, leaving many people trapped under the debris. Managing to escape, Sniffles and Pollet-Wan ran towards the forest and started to make their way back to Acorn Plaza, where Pollet-Wan was currently living with her mom and step father. She wondered what was happening right now over in that town, but she rather not find out until later. "Do yoy think they're okay?" The cat asked, Sniffles glanced nervously at her and nodded, though she knew he lying. She turned back around and the two started to walk back to town, where Sniffles' father waited patiently for him to arrive to take him back to Happy Tree Town..._

_"God, I hope they're alright..."_

**[End Flashback]**

"I'm not surprised." Pesky said with crossed arms, Sniffles glanced at him. "Why wouldn't you be?" He asked

"Don't you guys usually mess up on your experiments?"

"What?! No! Not always..."

"You sure about that?" Destiny asked, Pollet-Wan nodded. "Okay then. If that's what you say then that's what you say..." Sub said while shrugging. "So who goes next?" Lifty asked, Pollet-Wan glanced around the room.

"Hmm..."

_**Tired of Wrak getting hit by a car? Why not zoidberg?**_

**Speedy- why not Cindy Lou?**

**Cindy Lou- *glares* why not Speedy?**

**Spark- why not Flippy?**

**Flippy- why not Flora**

**Flora- why not Mirrors?**

**Mirrors- why not Wrak?**

**Wrak- why not Flaky?**

**Why not shut up so that I can say what I have to say and finish this chapter?**

**Everyone- ... Okay**

**Good. Now, I know I said that this was only going to be two parts, but I was getting a bit tired of writing in one file, so this is now going to be three parts. Now, as for a specific author (_you know who you are :D_), I'll put your Oc in after the next chapter, kay? I'm sorry if this chapter was a let down to any of you, and that it was quite short.**

**_She really is!_  
**

** As for now, goodbye!**

_**Cheers!**_


	7. Confessions Part 3

**Kitty- *sobbing* make it STOP!**

***keeps on rubbing Styrofoam together***

_**Gah! Stop that! That's annoying!**_

**No. *continues***

**Davis- ... Can I shoot her?**

_**No.**_

**Sub-... Can I freeze her?**

_**No!**_

**Wrak- ... Can I push 'er off a cliff?**

_**NO.**_

**Ares- ... Can I punch her?**

_**NO! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND YOU! *points at group* SCRAM, OR I'LL MAKE YOU! AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY.**_

"How about you Toothy?"

Everyone looked at her slightly confused. "What? You guys forgot I was here?!" Toothy yelled, the group laughed nervously, while others nodded. "Whatever. It's not like I have anything to say anyways." He said while crossing his arms, Cuddles cleared his throat. "That's not true... And we both know it" He said, Toothy smacked him upside the head. "Dude, we said to never talk about it." Toothy whispered loudly and angrily, Lifty glared at him. "Might as well just say it Toothy. This is all about confessing, right?!" Lifty said loudly, Toothy growled at him. "Really?!" He yelled, Cuddles and Lifty glared at Toothy. "Is there something you three want to say?" Flippy asked, the group of three glanced at each other before Toothy nodded. "We were out one night, the three of us. We went to Acorn Plaza because we heard that there was a huge party going on, said to be the greatest of the year..."

**[Flashback...]**

_Three drunk friends staggered out of a suburban house where lights flashed and silhouettes of people danced to the beat of blaring music. You could feel the vibration of the bass even as you stepped out of the house, where people were scattered around on the lawn, passed out, stoned or just talking in small cliques of friends. "D-dude, dude, how are we gonna get home?" A drunken Lifty asked in a slurred voice as he struggled to keep his balance. "I'll drive, I only had two beers." Toothy said, Lifty patted his back. "Thanks bro. You know, y- you are my favorite person out hic, out of the whooole tow- hic." He said while hiccuping, Toothy laughed nervously and lead him towards the car when he noticed that Cuddles was talking to a tree. "Cuddles, what are you doing?" Toothy asked as he help Lifty into the passenger seat, Cuddles looked away from the tree and grinned at him. "Bro, this chick..." Cuddles said with a slurred voice, the rest of his sentence incomprehensible. Toothy raise an eyebrow and started to chuckle, followed by loud laughs. "You do realize that's a tree right?" Toothy said with a smile, Cuddles let out a small 'huh' and started to touch the tree, soon realizing that it was in fact a tree. "Oh... Well this tree is HOT!" He said with a laugh, Toothy gave him a weird look before grabbing the rabbit and putting him into the back seat. He got into the driver's seat and started up the car. He pulled out of the driveway and started to drive down the street and turned a corner that lead to the woods._

_The next few seconds were a blur. Two children ran out on the street from nowhere, unbeknownst to Toothy. Once he actually noticed the two children, he tried to step on the breaks, but it got jammed. 'Damn it, the one time!' He thought, Lifty pointed at the kids. "Do something!" He screamed, Toothy made a sharp turn, making a 180 degree turn and leaving a long trail of bloody skid marks. There was silence, and the three just sat there in shock and horror. "Oh... Oh God..." Toothy finally said in a horrified voice, he stepped out of the car and looked at the hood of the car that had the upper half body of the small girl. He backed away and cringed at the sight. Cuddles and Lifty exited the car and saw the bloody mess. Cuddles fell to his knees and started to throw up violently, while Lifty panicked and Toothy silently prayed that this wasn't true. "Fuck! Shit! What do we do damn it, WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!?" Lifty said in a state of panic, Toothy slammed his fist on the hood of the car, leaving a dent that slowly started to fill up with blood. "I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!" He yelled, Cuddles, now finally able to talk, stood up and made his way to the two. "We have to hide the bodies." He said with a clearer voice, though it was still slightly slurred. "What..." Toothy said stunned, Cuddles picked up the upper half and lower half of the young girl, and managed to pick up the boy, who had blood gushing from his head. He opened the trunk and tossed the bodies in. "First... We get rid of the bodies, then we get rid of the car. Last, we never speak of this... Ever." He said, Lifty shook his head. "There are too many flaws there. There is no car crushers around this area, someone would eventually find the bodies, and are fingerprints and the children's blood are on the car and bodies, as well as DNA. The chances of the police and FBI finding us is very high. There's no chance..." He said trailing off, Toothy snapped his fingers. "We burn the bodies. We burn the car too, and put the car in the woods. There are many abandoned cars that are burnt in the woods. It'll just be another car. No one will question it, and we'll just be left with the horrid image of two children torn in half and bleeding." Cuddles said, Lifty and Toothy looked at each other and nodded._

_The did what they did. And they got away with it._

**[Flashback Over]**

"Although we got away with it... We still killed two kids... Children who had their lives ahead of them..." Toothy said with a quivering voice, he looked at his hands, as though they were covered in blood. "That escalated quickly..." Handy said, Lifty shot a glare. "What about you? What did you do with your damn stubs?" He asked harshly, Handy put his head down and shook his head. It's a long story..." He said.

"Doesn't matter, tell us!" Cindy Lou demanded, Handy looked up and frowned. "No." He replied, Cindy Lou pouted. "Yes!" She yelled back, Handy scowled at her.

"I said no."

"Well, I'm saying yes!"

"No!"

"Oh just tell us already!" Chelsie yelled, Handy looked at the group of curious bastards and let out a heavy sigh. "This... Is the reason why I have no arms..." He started, everyone now listening to him in interest...

**[Flashbackk...]**

_A 12 year old Handy led a 14 year old girl that looked like him, except she had short orange wore a fedora and a blindfold covering her eyes. "Handy you little brat, where the hell are you taking me?!" She asked, Handy frowned, but continued to lead her towards train tracks. "Oh, just somewhere..." He said darkly, the girl shrugged and continued to walk with Handy, not knowing of his true intentions._

_Upon reaching the train tracks, Handy kneeled down and put two fingers on the track. 'Vibration... Perfect.' He thought, he looked to the right and saw a large black train coming down the tracks, leaving a trail of smoke in the air. It blew its whistle, startling the girl. "Handy... Where are we?!" She asked nervously and loudly, Handy laughed. He smiled and pushed her onto the tracks, but bad timing and karma happened, and because he didn't bring his arms back, the train took them with it. Handy tumbled back and screamed in horror as he waved his stubs around, blood gushing everywhere. He looked around for someone to help him, but no one was in sight. He started to hyper-ventilate, and quickly ran down the hill to civilization, where someone could help him._

_In the hospital, he sat on a bed, still slightly trembling from the events that took place today. Looking at his newly wrapped up stubs, he wondered if it was worth killing the girl. If he just made a terrible mistake. If he had never pushed his sister in front of the damn train he would still have his arms. He frowned._

**_"You just had to take one last thing from me, didn't you...?"_**

**[Flashbackk Endd...]**

"To be honest... I don't feel so bad for killing my sister." He said, Chelsie smacked him. "That's just stupid, to kill a person because of jealousy." She said angrily, Handy glared at her. "Can... Can I go next?" Kitty asked as she stretched her arms. "What could you do?" Flippy asked, Kitty smiled. "Well, back in that city..." She started while brushing her tail...

**[Flashback...]**

_A 5 year old Kitty walked around the street with a 26 year old woman who was dressed in messy clothing. It was night time, which was the perfect time to find food. "Kit Kat... It's time for you to learn..." She started, Kitty cocked her head to the side and looked at her mother curiously. "Okay. What do I have to do?" She asked, the cat pointed towards a man, who held a box in his hand. "I want you to get that box..." She said, Kitty looked at her mother. "But Ma, that's his box. That's for his family!" She said trying to reason with her mom, but she shook her head. "No, he usually just gives it to other people. He doesn't give it to his real family..." She said while growling, Kitty looked at her mother, then back at the man, and just shrugged and went along with it._

_While the man smiled happily, Kitty snuck up behind him and unleashed her claws, she scratched the fox, making him scream in pain. She quickly took the fallen item and then scratched him one more time before running off to her mother. As they did, Kitty looked back at the fox, who starred at her with tear filled eyes, and a sorrow and apologetic look on his face. Kitty's mother picked her up and the two made a sharp turn. The two felines ran down the alleyway until they made it to the backdoor of an apartment building. The went inside and entered an apartment that was on the first floor. Inside was rather small, only a kitchen, a small living room and a twin sized bed where the two slept together. "Give me the box." Kitty's mom said, Kitty handed the box over to her, and watches as she tore the box open and took out dress. A note fluttered to the ground, and Kitty picked it up. "Ma, what's an anniversary?" She asked curiously, the cat took the letter from her and read it, tears forming in her eyes. "Nothing... It means absolutely nothing..." She said before putting the items back in the box. The cat walked away from the small table and sat on the bed crying. Kitty's ears fell, and she sighed. "One day dad will come back... Whoever he is, he will surely come back..." She mumbled to herself before walking towards her mom to comfort her..._

**[Flashback End...]**

"I felt bad for the man, but I don't know why he cried. It was just a dress." She said innocently, Cindy Lou sniffled and wiped a tear away. "Oh? Why are you crying Lou Who? Are you sad?" Kitty asked curiously, Cindy Lou shook her head. "I-it's nothing... I just feel like crying is all!" She said with a fake cheerful voice, Kitty, being the simple minded kitten she is, nodded. "Okay!" She responded, Cindy Lou gave a small smile. "Ya sure yer okay Cindy Lou?" Wrak asked slightly worried, Cindy Lou nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. It just hit a nerve." She said.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"... It just did, thank you for caring though! Anyways, how about you Flippy?" Cindy Lou asked quickly changing topic, Wrak looked at her worriedly, while Flippy muttered something under his breath. "Really?" Handy said.

"What?" Cindy Lou asked.

"I mean, come on now. He's Flippy, he kills people everyday. He killed his friends and the Tiger General!" He responded, Flippy sighed. "Although that's true, and I truly feel bad for that, there was this one time when I was living in another city before moving to Happy Tree Town..." He said. "Care to tell us?" Sub asked, Flippy nodded. "It's was a frigid December night..." He started while taking his beret off...

**[Flashback...]**

_"Damn it..." Flippy muttered as he looked all around him. The kind people that had given him a ride to the next town were now dead, blood slowly spreading across the pavement. The war veteran put his bowie knife into his pocket and examined the people's bodies. The driver, a male, had a stick shoved down his throat, the other end sticking out of his lower back. The other two passengers, a woman and teenage, had their tails cut off and wrapped around their throats, though the teenage managed to stay alive, so Flippy bashed her head on the edge of the sidewalk until she finally died, leaving her lifeless body with a large gash the poured out blood and brain matter. Flippy was disgusted with himself, he slowly stepped away from the bodies and took off, making his way to the small town that is Happy Tree Town._

_He walked along the streets, cold and angry at himself. How could he let him do it? How could he not control the monsters that dwelled inside him?! He glanced at a broken mirror and saw Evil grinning at him showing his sharp teeth. Flippy only ignored him, he kept on walking down the street looking for a place to stay. Surely this will blow over in the morning, hopefully..._

**[Flashback End]**

"Why'd you flip out in the first place?" Cuddles asked, Flippy scratched his head. "They honked the horn, I thought it was nuclear sirens..." He said, Cuddles raised an eyebrow, and Flippy just smiled nervously. "I think that's everyone..." Toothy said, Pesky shook his head. "No. What about Cindy Lou?" He asked, everyone looked at the coyote, who looked around nervously. "Cindy Lou... What do you have to say?" Destiny asked, Cindy Lou crossed her arms. _"Nothing..."_She said.

"That's a lie." Sub said.

"I honestly didn't do anything!" She yelled back.

"Seriously, tell us! After all this was your idea!"

"... I hate you so much right now."

Cindy Lou stood up and started to walk around. "Well?" Chelsie asked, Cindy Lou sighed and took out a revolver and tossed it at the group, Wrak picked it up and examined it. "It a Nagant M1895. My father gave it to me for my 15th birthday. He got a brand new revolver, so I wasn't surprised..." She said, Sub looked at her. "What does the gun have anything to do with what you did?" He asked, Cindy Lou sighed.

**_"I used that very same gun to kill a man back in '61..."_**

**[Last Flashback...?]**

_Cindy Lou sat in the back seat of a black car. They weren't in DC anymore, they were in another city, to do a task. She glanced at the two men in the front seat. "Alright, you know what to do, right Lou?" A fox asked, Cindy Lou nodded. Arriving at their destination, the three exited the car and walked down an alleyway, where a squirrel in a trench coat stood with a raccoon. "Hey you, scram." Cindy Lou said while pointing the gun at the raccoon, the man didn't think twice and ran away in fear. The squirrel started to make a run for it, but the fox took out another revolver and shot the squirrel's legs. The other man, a rabbit, picked him up from his hair and made the squirrel stand, despite the fact that he really couldn't. "You know the boss isn't happy with what you pulled there the day before..." Cindy Lou said darkly, the squirrel shivered as he watches Cindy Lou get closer. "Leaving with the shipment, that's a good way to get yourself killed there..." She said while twirling her gun. "Please... Don't hurt me..." He said in fear, Cindy Lou shot a glare at him. "Drop him Blake." She said, the rabbit let the squirrel's hair go, and the squirrel backed away in fear. "What do you think I should do Louie?" Cindy Lou asked, the fox smirked. "I say we shoot him." He responded, the squirrel shook his head and started to tremble._

_"P-please, I have a family, kids, a wife!" He pleaded, Cindy Lou pressed the gun in the middle of his eyes, she glared at him. "Should've thought before you tricked the boss George..." She said darkly, the man screamed for mercy, only to be silenced by the bullet that went through his skull and out. He starred at the coyote with wide eyes before falling back, his eyes still opened. Blood started to form around him, his eyes rolled back to his head. "Come on, let's go back to DC." Blake said, the three started to walk back to the car. Cindy Lou looked back at the lifeless body. Her first kill..._

_She smiled._

**[Flashback End...]**

"I still remember the scream he gave before I shot him. The blood pouring out... I sometimes wonder if he actually had a family. If I had just taken another father away from poor children. But then again... That's what I use to do..." She said while still walking, everyone starred at her wide eyed. "Oh my God... Ya use t' be a mobster?!" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou nodded. "It wasn't like I had a choice. I owed the boss a favor after he saved me. It was out of the blue, so he said I owed him a favor... So became started to help him... To work for him." She said while twirling her hair nervously. "That's crazy. And then you became a cop. That's just wow..." Chelsie said stunned, Cindy Lou sat down and covered her face. "Can we shut up about it now?" She said, Flippy shook his head.

"No. Tell us more." He said, everyone agreeing with him.

"You guys suck..."

"Alright, you don't hafta say anything!"

**Speedy- THY CHAPTER HAD ENDED!**

_**Yes. Cindy Lou use to be a part of the mafia, surprise, surprise...**_

**Cindy Lou- You said you wouldn't tell! You little-!**

**I lied. Problem? Anyways, this is the last chapter of the confessions! Back to killing off canons and Oc's! If I missed anyone, please do tell! Now... *continues to rub Styrofoam***

**Kitty- *shivering* the****_ horror..._**

**Flippy- alright that's it *walks into room and shoots me***

**Everyone- O_O'''**

_**Aha... Cheers...**_


	8. About That Bike Shop

**_Hola niños y niñas! Como estan amigos?_**

**Cindy Lou- *slowly walks in dressed as Princess Peach* *glares* you have got to be kidding me...**

**Tzoc- *growls* why am I dressed as Princess Daisy?!**

**Davis- *walks in dressed as Bowser* I don't like you right now thoughts...**

**Ares- *walks in dressed as Luigi* I admit, not bad...**

**Mirrors- *jumps out of nowhere* I'M YOSHI :3**

**Sub- *falls from ceiling* I'M TOAD :D**

**Wrak- *mumbles and takes off Mario hat* honestly, aren't I a little too old t' be Mario?**

_**I always thought Mario was in his late thirties, soo...*grins***_

**Kitty- *dressed as Bowser Jr* ENJOY THE CHAPTER FOLKS!**

**Davis- yea! ... Wait, it Kitty's Bowser Jr... Wouldn't that make me her father? Doesn't that make her my daughter? *blushes***

_**Maybe *looks around and smiles***_  
**...**

Over in Happy Tree Towm, Speedy and Spark walked down the main part of town, which was usually bursting with energy. Now it just looks like a ghost town. "Hey Spark, do you think that they're okay?" Speedy asked, Spark looked at him. "Who? The hostages? I'm not sure... Probably not." Spark replied, Speedy frowned and fluttered his wings. "Don't say that!" He yelled back, the raccoon backed away from the angered bird. "You wanted an honest opinion, so there it is!" He yelled, Speedy stopped fluttering his wings and gave Spark an apologetic look. "Sorry..." He said, Spark smiled. "It's alright. Anyways, come on, I bet there's at least one more place to check before doing whatever the hell we want!" Spark said excitedly, he grabbed the roadrunner's hand and started to drag him towards the next street, where a girl and a woman stood talking to each other, while a boy sat on a bench and munched on some cookies. One of them was Swifty, a 14 year old raccoon that wore black fishnet leggings, dark pink, purple and black tutu, and a black bvb army t-shirt. She had long green hair with a green bow keeping the hair out of her right eye, and her hair swooped over her left eye, she had a green striped tail like the twins, and black combat boots. The woman, Rissa, was a 24 year old rabbit with pink fur. She wore a sapphire colored kimono, a violet colored kimono jacket, a teal sash, and a monarch butterfly hairpin on her head, she also had prosthetic arms, though they were hard to tell if they were real or not. The boy, Thrifty, was a six year old raccoon that wore black baggy jeans, a black Green Day t-shirt, black and white Sketchers, and had electric blue hair swooped over his right eye.

"Swifty calm down! I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later!" Rissa said trying to calm the raccoon down.

"You think? Oh god, what if something happened to Shifty and Lifty?! What if something happened to the whole entire town and we're the only ones alive?!" Swifty responded nervously, slightly fidgeting.

"I can assure you that everyone is alright and that nothing has happened to anybody!"

"That's where you're wrong." Spark finally said after watching the two talk to each other, the three looked at Spark and Speedy, who crossed the street to meet them. "What... What do you mean?" Swifty asked, Speedy sighed. "Well, for starters, the reason you guys are the only one here is because part of the town are at Oak City, while the other part are being held hostage. Some of them have already been killed actually." He said, Swifty went pale, while Rissa and Thrifty kept on listening to their conversation. "That's... That's not true!" She suddenly yelled, she shook Speedy by the shoulders, keeping herself in place while Spark tried to pull the raccoon away from him. "What do you mean some of them are dead?! Who are the ones that are dead?! God damn it tell me!" She yelled, Speedy shoved the raccoon off of him and fluttered his feathers. "Well, I don't know! Maybe Davis knows, or Mirrors or Ares, but we just found out! We don't know anything!" Speedy said angrily, Swifty crossed her arms and paced around in a small circle. "Alright... What are you guys doing here?" Rissa asked, Spark shrugged. "We're suppose to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. So far nothing too suspicious..." Spark said, Thrifty swallowed the last of his cookie and snapped his fingers, sort of. "There were these two girls going- well, breaking into- Wrak's bike shop!" He said before munching on another cookie. "Pfft, really? Okay, let's go check it out!" Speedy said trying not to laugh. After a few minutes of walking around, they finally made it to the bike shop of the roadkill raccoon. "Damn, it's locked." Speedy grumbled as he kept twisting the door knob. "Hey, I see the note!" Swifty said while peering into the shop, Spark's pupils suddenly became tiny, and a crazy psychotic grin grew on his face. "Can we blow it up?" He asked in a crazed voice, the others just starred at him. "I mean, only the front part. It's not like it'll hurt anyone, but it will piss Wrak off... BUT I DON'T CARE!" Spark said, Swifty and the others looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, give it a go." Speedy said, Thrifty's ears drooped. "Are you sure? Isn't that wrong? Won't you get arrested?" He asked worridly, Spark laughed while placing TNT sticks around the entrance of the shop. "Nah! He won't mind!" He said waving his hand at the group.

Once the explosives were in place, everyone backed away as he quickly lit all the sticks and scurried back with the group. "THIS IS GONNA BE-"

_**Boom!**_

"-AWESOME!" He yelled, the air was filled with smoke. Once it cleared away, they gasped when they saw the front part of the shop completely gone. The note that was on the counter slowly fluttered down to Speedy's feet and he picked it up, reading it aloud...

_You seem to be getting warmer, saying that you actually went to Oak City. Too bad you lost a man... Woman... Whatever. If you're reading this, congratulations, you're getting warmer. But of course, there's still a long way to go. The next clue is above the ground, yet six feet deep. Good luck!_

_~U.N. Owen_

Speedy turned the note around, hoping to find more to the note, of course that was the end of it. "Above the ground... Yet six feet deep..." Swifty said trailing off, Rissa scratched her head in confusion. "What do you think it is?" She asked Spark, the raccoon glanced around and shrugged.

"Well, fuck."  
**...**

"It's so cold..."

Destiny shivered. During the night... Day... She wasn't exactly sure but during the last few hours it had gotten abnormally cold. She glanced at Sub and pouted. "Lucky bastard..." She said. "How is he lucky?" Lifty asked while trying to keep Kitty from scratching the living life out of Wrak and Handy. "Well, he can't feel this cold because he's already cold, AND HE HAS A JACKET." She yelled loudly, Sub woke up startled and looked around the room curiously. "Huh? Who's yelling?" He asked curiously. "No one." Destiny said, Sub just blinked and shrugged. "So... Now what?" Pesky asked as he jumped into another box. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. We're gonna all die her eventually..." Cindy Lou said while fiddling with her revolver. "Hey, be careful with that thing of yours." Flippy said, Cindy Lou glared at the bear and shoved the gun back into her handbag. "Someone's in a bad mood..." Sub said with crossed arms, the coyote let out a sigh. "Well, we're all going to die, whether it be by him or of starvation and dehydration, so yea I am." She said while studying her hair as if it were intriguing. "What? No!" Sniffles said while laughing nervously, Cindy Lou shook her head. "You know it's true. Kitty and Pesky look much more skinner, and many of you guys look extremely dehydrated. It worries me that we might all die, even if we aren't killed by this psychotic man who seems to know more about us than we do... It's like he's a psych... Like he's been watching us for all our lives..." She said trailing off, her tone becoming darker. "... Shut up." Sniffles said.

"Why?" Cindy Lou asked in curiosity.

"Because, that isn't going to happen." He said sternly.

"Sniffles, you-"

"No! We aren't all going to die here damn it!"

"... You keep telling yourself that boy. Maybe a certain lord might hear ya. Then again, maybe not, saying that he isn't real. Am I right? Pardon my language here, but if he was real we wouldn't fucking be here, and we wouldn't be going through this bullshit. Am I right Sniffles the Anteater? I mean, you are a smartass, aren't you? You should know this crap damn it."

Sniffles fell silent. He just starred at the coyote who now looked down towards the ground. Without warning, he picked up a random book from a box and chucked it at the coyote. It hit her right in the middle of the face, making her tumble back and fall. "Oh my God, Cindy Lou are you okay?!" Destiny said while kneeling next to the fallen coyote. Cindy Lou covered her nose, which was now bleeding, and growled at the anteater. "You're bleeding alot! What do we do?!" Destiny asked slightly panicked, Toothy sighed. "Use the kerchief on her head." He said pointing at the coyote's head, Cindy Lou gasped and quickly snatched her kerchief. "No! I don't want my kerchief to be all bloody!" She yelled, Destiny snatched the kerchief out of her hand and covered her nose. "There, now it's already bloody so you can't argue now." She said, Cindy Lou muttered something under her breath and sat there quietly. "Why'd you do that for?" Destiny asked Sniffles, who merely glanced at her. "She shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe someone already found out who the psychotic man is." Sniffles said, Destiny's ear twitched.

"Still, ya shouldn't have done that." Wrak said while shuffling a deck of cards. "... She started it with her bitter darkness." Sniffles grumbled, Wrak shook his head. "Well, I can't help but agree." He said still shuffling the cards, Sniffles rolled his eyes. "As do I..." Sub said quietly. "Same." Pollet-Wan said as well, Cuddles nodding hesitantly along with her. "Yea well, whatever." Sniffles said while scratching his head. "So... What now? Do we wait for death, try to escape and fail or just... Sit here?" Lifty asked, Wrak stopped shuffling his deck of cards. "We can play poker." He simply said. "Don't we need chips?" Flippy asked. "We can use money..." Handy said trailing off. "Alright then let's-!" Flippy started. Suddenly, the lights in the room went out, the smell of gas slowly filled the air. "Son of a bitch!" Chelsie yelled angrily.  
**...**

_I smile. It's been ten minutes, they all passed out. God, if only there was a faster way... Anyways. I walk down the stairs and open the door to the small room in the basement. I glance around, who will I kill tonight? I look at Destiny... She looks so peaceful..._

_Well, I guess I have my next victim._

_Picking her up, a heard a small voice call out my name. I turn around and looked at the small kit that is Kitty. "Hi..." She said quietly, I frown. "Go to sleep..." I whisper, she pouted. "But I want to go with you!" She whispered loudly, and turn around and walk out the room, giving her a final glance. "It's okay... Just go to sleep..." I said, the kit frowned and sat there. I slowly close the door and lock it. I walk to the door next to the other door and open it. Let's see...** How will I kill this gem?**_

_**YAYZ! THIS CHAPTER WAS A CRAPPY ONE! AND SHOOOORRRTTT!**_

**Cindy Lou&Tzoc- *watching a small t.v where Ares and Wrak are fighting Davis in the Koopa Clown Car***

**Sniffles- *dressed as The Terminator* they're gonna be pissed when they realize you two aren't in that castle...**

**Pollet-Wan- *dressed as Sarah Conner* yea, well that game was a fucking troll anyways. They should know this...**

**Lifty- *dressed as Kyle Reese* yea. Hey, remind me why we're cosplaying movies and video games?**

_**Because I killed Demeter... So I'm in charge until she comes bac-**_

***hits* WHY'D YOU DRESS THE OC'S UP?! God, I feel like some people will be upset... *raises bat* YOU'RE GONNA PAY!  
**

_**... Cheers! *quickly runs away***_


	9. Greedy Little Hands

_***reads reviews* huh. I forgot about that...**_

**Lifty- *looks away from t.v* about what?**

_**Oh, nothing! *quickly prances off giggling like a crazed fangirl***_

**Okay... Hey! Ares called Wrak fat-!**

**Flaky- *covers mouth* Don't. Say. A thing. He won't hurt him if you zip it.**

***muffled* okay...**

**Tzoc- *throwing ball around* I hate Davis... Stupid cat...**

**Cindy Lou- *laying on the floor reading a bitchin' book* eh, at least he didn't do more than lock us up in a castle all alone... That doesn't sound so good, does it?**

**Hmm... Nope! Enjoy the chapter you guys. *starts shipping random characters* GASP! IDEA! *skips away looking for thoughts...***

**...**

_Finally, I finished. Took about... Two hours? That wasn't too long, anyways. I walk out of the room and close the door, making sure to camouflage the door. I managed to install a metal door that camouflages with the wall, no thanks to that impudent anteater. I've decided that the daughter of that dreadful afro "rocking" bear wasn't ready yet. To die, I mean. My eyes now lay upon two lives that I've not paid any attention to. Well, enough of that. I walk down the small hallway and quickly run upstairs, I go into the kitchen and glance around._

_That damn coyote was right. They would die there of dehydration malnutrition or just good ole starvation. I didn't want that to happen. I want to kill them myself, to see their expressions when they see a friend die before their very eyes. I quickly grab bread, water bottles and some fruits. Obviously I wasn't going to give them a fucking feast, they weren't special, nor should they be treated like that. I run down the stairs and open the door to the room of the hostages. I quickly put the food in, lock the door, push the button for the metal door to come down and quickly run back upstairs, closing the basement door behind me. They were starting to wake up._

_Perfect timing._

_I walk into my hidden control room and lock the door. I sit on my chair and watched from the small screens as they begin to wake up. I grab my cup of coffee and take a sip. Before I can kill anyone, I'll have to see if these two are my next target. It was a weird habit I had, but then again I'm not like any other psychopath, I was... Different, I guess you can say..._

**...**

Opening his eyes, Lifty sat up slowly in pain. "Fucking floor..." He muttered, he looked around the room, some people were starting to wake up as well. He didn't have time to say anything before being hit with the sweet smell of pastries and... Oranges? He looked towards the middle to the room. On the floor were multiple bottles of water, and three plates of cookies and bread, both soft and toasted. "... Food?" He asked himself, he crawled over to the plates and picked up a brownie. "How do I know this isn't poisoned...?" He asked himself, he took a bite from the pastry and smiled. It had been long since he had anything to eat, or anyone for that matter. At this point he didn't care if the food was poisonous or not, he was fucking hungry. He munched on the brownie, and took a bottle of water. "You guys, look!" He said, Flippy looked up, eyes widening when he saw what was in the middle of the room! "Holy shit, food!" He yelled, he quickly made his way to the plates and took multiple cookies, and a water bottle. "Where did this come from?" He asked as he ate a cookie, Lifty shrugged. "... I'm not eating that." Pollet-Wan muttered, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, Lifty pouted. "Wake up Pollet-Wan and have an orange. It isn't poisoned, I mean we aren't dying yet." He said tossing an orange at the cat, who caught it perfectly. "You better be right or I swear to God I'm going to kill you in the afterlife." She said, she unleashed her claws and quickly peaked the citrus fruit. "Oh! Fruits!" Kitty yelled rejoicing, she sprang up from the box she slept in and snatches three of them. "Hey! I wanted an orange!" Pesky yelled, Kitty hissed at the skabbit. "No! These are _MY_oranges!" She yelled.

"That's not fare Kitty! Give me on-!"

**_"I HAVE SPOKEN!"_**

Kitty turned away from the skabbit and ran back to her box, Pesky following after her in rage. "We're locked in room getting killed one by one yet these two still find a way to argue with each other..." Flippy muttered, Cindy Lou laughed lightly. "So? They're children! Of course they're going to fight with each other, whether we be held hostage or trapped on top of a damned ferris wheel." Cindy Lou said, slightly shivering at the thought of those large, deadly hunks of metal that you could fall from at any given moment. "Yea well, it isn't making anything better. They're being bothersome!" Sniffles complained, Pollet-Wan flicked his nose, uh, snout (I'm not entirely sure, someone correct me if I'm wrong!). "Don't be such a priss Sniffles." She said, the anteater scowled. "I'm not a priss!" He yelled, Pollet-Wan chuckled. "You sure act like one." She said, making Sniffles even more angry.

"Oh yea, well you act like a total bitch!" Sniffles snapped back.

"You act like such a posh drama queen!" Pollet-Wan yelled back.

"Oh yea... Well, you're too much of a dumbass!"

"You're too much of a smartass who doesn't know when to shut its trap!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!"

The two step-siblings stopped bickering at each other and looked at Chelsie, who had a death glare painted on her face. "Okay." They said fearfully in unison, the two backed away from the fox, who was now calm, or at least she looked like it. "Good. You guys sounded like a bunch of annoying seven year old." She said, she took a bite from a cookie and tried not to seem pissed off. "Okay..." Sub said trailing off. "God, why hasn't anyone helped us yet?" Destiny muttered, making some Tree Friends ponder. "Maybe they haven't found anything out yet." Cuddles said. "No. They probably have someone helping them from another town or something." Handy said while trying to get his hard hat back on. "Possibly..." Toothy said while rubbing his chin repeatedly as though to making him look like he was in deep thought. "If that's t' case, why hasn't anythin' happen yet?" Wrak asked.

"Maybe something happened to them." Flippy suggested, Cindy Lou glanced at Flippy nervously. "That can't be the case, if anything did happen to them wouldn't that creepy man have told us already?" She asked, Flippy shook his head. "No. He wouldn't tell us squat." Flippy responded. "Well... You guys wanna try and escape again?" Toothy asked. "Is it actually worth it? We're locked in here, and the only way out has a bunch of blades in 'em! What's the whole point?!" Sub asked, Toothy shrugged. "We have to try! It would be like giving up if we don't do anything. It'll be like saying we give up!" He argued.

"But there is no other way out!" Sub replied.

"Hey, we have to at least try. Like I said, it'll be like we gave up!" Toothy yelled back. Sub crossed his arms and pouted in his small corner. "Okay... What do we do then?" Chelsie asked, Destiny raised her arm. "Oh, oh! How about breaking the wall down?! Or the door!?" She asked, Toothy smiled. "See? She's enthusiastic about getting out of this hell hole!" Toothy said, Destiny grinned. "Alright! Let's do this!" She yelled, she sprang up to her feet and ran towards the door. She kicked the door with great force, but stayed frozen. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she stumbled back in pain. "Ow... Ow ow ow..." She said whimpering as she fell down in agonizing pain. "What wrong Destiny?" Sub asked curiously when he noticed the bear almost stagger back to her spot. "There's metal behind that stupid door..." She said as she slid down to her seat. "Ouch." Cuddles said slightly flinching. "Alright. Now how about the wall?" Destiny asked, Flippy glanced at the wall, then glanced back to everyone else, who was now starring at him. "What? You expect me to do it?" He asked, everyone nodded. "Damn. Alright then." He muttered, he kicked the wall, and raised an eyebrow when he heard the sound of metal vibrating. "Odd... The walls are made of metal too..." He said, everyone was confused. "That is quite odd..." Cindy Lou said, suddenly, the lights went out and the smell again once again filled the air.

"God I hate this..." Flippy muttered.

**...**

Back in Happy Tree Town, Speedy, Spark, Thrifty, Swifty and Rissa walked down the street all talking to each other about the puzzling riddle given to them via note. "Okay... Something underground yet still visible and sticking out of the ground... I still have no clue what this means..." Rissa said slightly angered, Thrifty, who had his attention on Rissa, bumped into a utility pole. "Ow, stupid thing." He grumbled, Swifty chuckled. "You see? I always tell you to pay attention!" She said smiling at the boy, Thrifty glared and kicked the pole.

"Well, there's nothing here that sticks out of the ground." Spark said, Speedy looked at the utility pole, then at the group, then back at the utility and gasped. "The utility pole!" He yelled, startling the group. "What?" Spark asked, Speedy turned and faced the group, a grin on his face. "the utility pole is buried underground, yet still ABOVE the ground!" He exclaimed, Rissa scratched her head. "But, is it buried six feet deep?" She asked, Speedy's smile slowly disintegrated into a frown. "... Why not Google it?" Swifty asked, Speedy smiled again. "Oh yea! Thanks Swifty!" He said shaking the raccoon's hand, he took out his phone, which was hidden under his feathers, and quickly looked up said question, his smiled becoming much wider. "Yep, they're buried six feet deep alright!" He said while slightly jumping up and down in glee, Spark scratched his head. "Well, that past of the riddle is over with. But, which utility pole is the note on?" He asked and pointed out, Speedy blinked a few times before frowning again.

"Damn it."

**...**

"... Huh?"

Kitty slowly sat up and stretched her arms, she felt oddly tired, and for some reason the room was dark. "Hello? Anyone there?" she asked, Pesky suddenly bumped into her, making both the kids fall on their behinds. "Ow! Pesky, watch where you're going!" Kitty whined, Pesky pouted, though she couldn't exactly tell if that was what he was in fact doing. "No, _YOU_ should watch where you're going!" Pesky said angrily, suddenly, the lights came on and the two found themselves in another small room, the two being the only ones there. "Oh no..." Pesky said backing up nervously. A window opened before them, and they saw the group of Tree Friends, looking at them in horrified and fearful looks. "Oh no..." Pesky said again, this time in fright, Kitty glance around the small room and spotted a phone. A cellphone. She glanced at Pesky and tugged at his tail. "Pesky, there's a cellphone thingy in the middle of the room. "A cellphone?" He said, he quickly looked at the small table, that was in the middle of the room. Sure enough, a cellphone was there, just laying there. "I'm gonna go get it." He said, Kitty grabbed his tail again. "No, I saw it first, I'm gonna get it!" She said, the two children looked at each other before sprinting towards the cellphone. **_"IT'S MINE!"_** The two yelled. "YOU TWO! DON'T GRAB THAT PHONE!" Cuddles screamed, though it was a little too late. they had grabbed the phone, causing a booby trap to activate. The rope tied to the phone was yanked, causing a chain of events to happen. Before they could get out of the way, they were crushed by an anchor falling on them, killing the two instantly.

**...**

"Holy shit!" Cuddles yelled. The lights quickly turned off again, then turned on, the window now gone, and the now imbedded thoughts of two little children getting squashed by an anchor now stuck in their heads. "Indeed. I actually hesitated to do this, but hey, I'm a crazy psychotic man, am I not?" The man said, Cuddles picked up the phone. "Wh... Why would you kill them?" He asked, the man merely laughed. "Because they were bugging you, as some of you said, and they were next on my list..." The man half lied, in reality he intended on killing off Destiny, but instead killed off these two instead. "Anyways, it was nice talking to you guys! Goodbye for now!" The man said before the line went dead. Cuddles placed the phone down.

"You fucking animal..."

**NYAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! I GOT INTERNET AND CABLE BACK AT MY PLACE, SO I NO LONGER HAVE TO USE TWO OR THREE DOLLARS AT THE INTERNET CAFE TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS! WOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!  
**

**Cindy Lou- shut up!**

**No! Anyways...**

_**Look! WE have created the mistletoe fishing pole 2000! You just lower the line down to whatever two characters you want and... You know the rest! :3**_

**Tzoc- that's... Stupid.**

_**NO IT'S NOT!**_

**Ares- *from outside* FINALLY! WE MADE IT!**

***pokes head out window* YEA! BUT NOW YA HAFTA FACE THE FINALLY BOSS!**

**Ares- GOD DAMN IT!**

**_Hehe... anybody wanna borrow this contraption? *lifts up mistletoe fishing pole 2000*_  
**

_**Cheers!**_


	10. Tick Tick Tick

***spins around* WOOHOO! CHAPTER 10!**

**Flora- yes, what an accomplishment... How about your other stories? Some that you haven't even finished at least one chapter for? Hmm?**

**... Shut up. I've been a little busy with fevers and a horrible cough. Plus, I had to delete the finished chapters because my phone got lock. Got it unlocked, deleted the app I use to write my chapter. Had three chapters for this story that went down the drain... Anyways, hello my friends! Yes, the tenth chapter! I really thought I would never get here, but I did!**

**Pesky- YEA! Wait, you aren't my author ._.**

_**... Who cares! You're invited to the party!**_

**Pesky- PARTY! HOORAY!**

_**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

Davis paced around in circles, deep in thought. The chilling letters started to turn up again, as well as pictures of the victims. "Dude, you seem stressed out. Why not relax while we take care of the rest." Tzoc said motioning the cat towards the door, she flew over to the door and opened it. "No! I have to find out who the hell is behind this inhumane act of evil!" He yelled slamming his fist down on the desk, Tzoc growled and glared darkly at him. "What?" Davis asked when he noticed the chimera was glaring at him, Tzoc snapped out of her dark state and smiled nervously. "Oh, nothing! Hey, I think I hear Mirrors and Splendid calling! Gotta run!" She suddenly said, she quickly bolted out the door, bumping into Ares, Clover and Splendon't on her way out. She stumbled back, but quickly fluttered up and landed on her feet. "Tzoc, lately you've been acting really strange. What gives?!" Clover asked, the chimera smiled brightly and slowly made her way around the three. "Oh, I'm just so worried about... Sub Zero and Wrak. You know, the coon's really old, and Sub freezes everything so you know..." She said while looking around the hallway.

"... Well, I get what you're saying..." Splendont said, Tzoc smiled. "See! 'Xplain it to them red boy!" She said before continuing her walk down the hallway. "Okay..." Ares said, he quickly ran into the room where Davis was, who now had his head down on the table, hands clutching fur in rage. "GOD DAMN IT THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW DOES HE DO IT?! GOD I NEED SOME FRESH AIR!" He shrieked, Clover snickered. "Dude, relax. We got something." She said holding up a file. Davis' head shot up, he got up from his chair and snatched the file from the cat's hand. "He let this one slip. Guess he wasn't paying attention..." Splendont said, he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Opening the file, Davis' eyes widen, his mouth becoming agape. "That's... Impossible. He can't be the murder master mind behind all this!" He said flipping through the white crisp pages. "The fingerprints on that note don't lie, Davis." Ares said, he looked at the cat dead in the eye, and frowned.

_"The murder master mind you speak of is-"_

**...**

"This is BULLSHIT! What asshat gives us this riddle clearly pointing towards a damn utility pole, but doesn't leave the note in any of the damn utility poles?!"

Speedy crossed his arms and kicked the last utility pole they checked that was in the town. "But... That's the only think that's buried six feet deep, yet is above ground!" Swifty yelled, Speedy shot a glare at her. "You think I didn't know that Sherlock?!" He yelled back at her, leaving the raccoon speechless. "Hey, don't yell at my sister like that!" Thrifty yelled, kicking the bird. "Alright you three that's enough!" Rissa yelled, she pried the young raccoon off of the road runner and placed him down on the ground. "I know this is starting to seem like a lost cause, but we have to keep on looking for something!" Rissa said, Speedy stood up and nodded. "Okay... So what else is here that describes the item in the riddle...?" Swifty asked, the group glanced around the park and looked for something, anything. "Okay... What about something someone build?" Thrifty suggested, Speedy grinned widely and hugged the raccoon. "Thrifty, you magnificent GENIUS!" He yelled in joy, the little boy gasped for breath. "Can... You... Let me... Go..?" He managed to say, Speedy gasped and let the kit go. "Okay... So what has been built that's six feet deep yet above the ground?" Rissa asked, the group looked at each other again with blank expressions. "... Well... This is gonna be a long search..." Spark said with crossed arms, everyone nodding in agreement...

**...**

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..."_Cuddles mumbled to himself as he desperately looked for something to break the wall down. "Cuddles, we've looked and looked and looked, there's nothing here that will help us escape." Toothy said angrily, Cuddles shot a harsh look at the beaver. "You never KNOW!" He yelled, he tossed a box away and looked into another. "Cuddles you crazy rabbit, there's nothing here!" Flippy said throwing the box back at the rabbit. "The boy's right Cuddles, there ain't nothin' here that'll help us eacape." Wrak said tossing a cigarette towards the other wall. "You really are bored aren't you. Not scared at all as to who's the next victim..." Handy said, eying the raccoon suspiciously.

"What? Ya think I'm _helpin'_the damn maniac?!" He asked.

"Well, it could be a possibility..." Handy said.

"How?" Pollet-Wan asked.

"Well, he seems a bit nonchalant, too nonchalant..." Sub said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, first, stop saying nonchalant and say calm. Second, Wrak isn't the kind of guy to just turn his back on all of his friends! Third, if he was helping the psychopath, why would he still be here?!" Cindy Lou yelled backing the raccoon up.

"You never know Cindy Lou..." Destiny said with crossed arms.

"Ha." Lifty suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing..."

Destiny looked away and scrunched her nose in annoyance. "I don't like your laugh, and your tone for that matter..." She said annoyed, Lifty just smirked. "Well, if you must know why I laughed, is because it's impossible for him to be working for the stupid cunt. He's old, and not the brightest person you've ever met." Lifty said. "Thanks Lifty, I'll just take that as a compliment." Wrak said with a half hearted smile. "Well, he isn't as old as Sir Walter..." Chelsie muttered. "What are you getting at Chelsie? Why bring Sir Walter up?" Flippy asked, Chelsie sighed. "Don't you know what he does for a living when he isn't serving justice as a lawyer and saving our asses from doing jail time? He builds things, and seems to know a lot about technology and plumbing, for an old man he has the energy of a teenager! He seems like the kind of person who would be capable of doing this!" She said pointing out obvious facts, Cindy Lou shook her head.

"No, no, no. Why would he do this in the first place? For revenge? What does he want revenge for? He's a 55 year old man who just got out of a messy marriage with his bitch of an ex-wife, what's her name?"

"Babs."

"Thanks, Sub. Anyways, and he managed to just keep the summer house in Happy Tree Valley. Why would he want to kill us? We haven't done anything wrong to him!"

Chelsie shrugged. "I'm just saying..." She said, her gaze on a couple of boxes. "Even so, that was a ridiculous claim. It's blasphemy I tell you, blasphemy!" Destiny said pointing a finger at Chelsie, who just rolled her eyes at the bear. "Can we stop blaming random, and innocent people and just, I don't know, sit here?!" Handy asked, the group glanced at each other before mumbling to themselves and sitting there waiting for something to happen. "I ain't old... Or stupid..." Wrak muttered to himself as he leaned against the grandfather clock. "Of course you aren't stupid, or old! It's just something that one person said, it doesn't count. Just because one says it, doesn't mean it's true." Cindy Lou said smiling at the raccoon, who smiled back at her. "She's right, you're not that old, but you're still old, and freaking crazy for that matter." Sub said, a grin hidden under his scarf. Wrak growled angrily and glanced around his area. He picked up a small empty box and readied himself to throw the harmless item at the ice machine, but was stopped by Cindy Loy snatching the box out of his hand. "It's pointless you know, the box will just freeze and he can throw it back at you anyways, so you would be the one hurt, not him." Cindy Lou said before tossing the box to the side. She slowly sat down in her seat next to the raccoon, and not to far from the ice machine, and took a deep breath, her eyes closing before snapping back open again. "You okay there?" Sniffles asked. "No, I feel sleepy, but I don't know why..." She mumbled, Sniffles' eyes widen and he stood up and started to pace around the room. "You see! I told you Pollet-Wan! He isn't using gas anymore, he's using carbon monoxide!" He yelled, his eyes darting around nervously.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sniffles quickly ran over to the small table and picked the phone up._ "You catch on pretty quickly Sniffles!"_ The man said, his voice rather happier and cheerful. "You bastard! This is going to kill us!" He yelled through the phone, the man chuckled. _"Well, I'm just using it until you pass out... I know when to stop!"_He yelled, Sniffles growled before slamming the phone down angrily.

Over the course of twenty minutes, everyone became unconscious, some scattered on the floor, others sitting against the wall. The lights turned off, and footsteps could be heard from afar...

**...**

_I take the key to the room in which the hostages were now asleep in and open the door, leaving it open to air out the toxic air that filled this room up. Looking around, I wonder who my next victim will be. There were a lot of candidates, but I could choose one. Sad isn't it? Anyways..._

_A certain bear caught my eye. He seems perfect! I picked him up and started for the door when I heard something fall to the ground, two things to be exact, but I really could care less about what fell. For now, I have my next victim..._

**_..._**

As her eyes fluttered opened, Cindy Lou became aware of where she was again. She rubbed her eyes and finally got her sight back. She was leaning on something... But what? She looked her left. Nothing. She looked to her right, and realized she was leaning on Wrak's shoulder. She gasped and quickly moved away from the still unconscious raccoon, sighing. "Huh, I'm the only one awake..." She said looking around the room, she stood up and walked around before stepping on something. Looking down, she saw what appeared to be a small box. Picking it up, her eyes widen as she realized it was a cellphone. She looked around the room and managed to find Sniffles and Pollet-Wan. "Hey, you guys!" She said shaking the two step-siblings. "Stop... Stop that!" Pollet-Wan shrieked, the cat shoved Cindy Lou away, she stood up and crossed her arms. "What is it Cindy Lou?" She asked, the coyote smiled brightly, and was about to respond when the light from the small room lit up and showed Flippy looking around in fear and confusion. "Flip... Flippy?" Pollet-Wan said starring at the bear on the other side. "Oh god, Pollet-Wan, Cindy Lou, help me! There's a ticking noise... I don't know if it's me or not!" He yelled in fear, Cindy Lou could hear the faint twitching and nodded. "It's not you. We can hear it too!" She said reassuringly, Flippy smiled, but soon frowned again.

_"What? You afraid Flippy?"_The man suddenly said from the inside of the room, Flippy looked around in surprise.

"..."

_"Can't respond?"_

"... No."

_"Well, that's okay. Actually, do you have any last words?"_

"Last words, what do you-?"

_Tick... Tick... __**Ring!**_

Startled, Flippy looked around looking for the source of the ringing sound. He heard a scream and looked up to see Pollet-Wan shaking in fear, and Cindy Lou with a horrified expression on her face. He was confused, why were they so scared. Pollet-Wan raised a finger and pointed towards the bear's stomach. Flippy's eyes widen as he saw what was wrong. An arrow had gone right through him, probably when the timer went off. Blood had splattered along the floor, wall and window, and his intestines spiraled around the wooden arrow. The pain started to get to him, and he coughed up blood. His vision started to blur, and he staggered back as he lost his balance. He gave a last glance at the two females before the lights in the small room turned off, and the ones in the other room turned on. "Oh god..." Pollet-Wan said in horror, Cindy Lou took in a deep breath, she looked at the phone in her hands and flipped it open. She dialed a certain cat's number and waited for him to answer. Finally, someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_Davis' voice rang, Cindy Lou smiled.

"D-Davis! You have to help us!"

_"Cindy Lou?!"_

"Yes, it's me! Please, help us! We just saw Flippy die... I don't think we'll all be alive by next week, whenever that is!"

_"O... Okay! Where are you?!"_

"I don't know! We're in some room, I'm not sure where we are geographically!"

_"Alright, we'll trace the phone back to you and everyone else! Don't worry!"_

"Okay, just please, promise me this..."

_"... What?"_

"Promise me you'll find us before we're all dead..."

The cat went silent, he was at a lost. It was quite for a few minutes before he sighed. _"Alright."_He said before hanging up. "You think they'll find us?" Pollet-Wan asked, Cindy Lou nodded. "Yea... They will..." She said reassuring the cat, who still shivered in fear from seeing one of her best friends die...

**...**

_My eyes widen. That bitch just contacted the police! Well, not on my watch! I put on my trench coat and put a ski mask on. I also put a hat on. I pick up my shotgun and shut down everything. I exit my small secret room and lock it. I rush my way down the stairs. They're coming with me, I'm not gonna let a pathetic coyote do this to me!_

**_She'll be _****_punished_****_... She'll be _****_dealt with_****_... She'll pay for even daring to call the police!_**

**AND IT IS COMPLETED! Also, Cindy Lou is oblivious as to what will happen to her. Annnd, what will ****_[censored]_**** do now?!**

**Ares- *now dressed as Steve McGarrett* AWW YEA! THIS IS MUCH BETTER!**

_**You're obsessed with that show...**_

**Don't judge me for loving Hawaii 5-0! Anyways... This chapter could've gone better, don't ya think?**

**Cindy Lou- *reads chapter* Wha... I- I don't even... Why would you... Wha...? I wasn't... I didn't even know this happened... *stares at paper***

_***smiles evilly* what? Is there something wrong? Did something catch you by surprise?**_

**Cindy Lou- n-no... *smiles, then gasps in horror* Wait, what!? Oh my god, oh my god, what is he gonna do to me?! Oh god he's gonna-**

**Flora- *bursts through doors drunk, high, and dressed in black suit and shades* okay Cindy Lou, I need you to look at this pen thingy...**

_**Cheers! And Happy Late New Years!**_


	11. We're Gonna Play a Game

**Hey-o!**

**Cindy Lou- *passed out***

**Flora- *hiccups and laughs* There! I erased any recollection of her finding out about her being dealt with by [censored]!**

**I think you might of done a bit too much...**

**Flora- ... Oh well! *skips away***

_***reads reviews* ... Hurt? ... Hurt is an... *says darkly* understatement... **_

**Everyone- 0_0**

_***returns to normal self* and look! ST11 is back from her expedition at Mount Everest! *smiles brightly* Do you think they found it? Do you think they got there before Ninakietnaki got there with her team?**_

**Uh... What the hell are you talkin' about? You know what, never mind. Enjoy the chapter...?**

_Opening the door to the small room, I slammed it open, startling the remaining people awake. "All of you, get up." I say loudly, startling the ones that had just woken up. I growl, how in god's name did that stupid coyote get ahold of a cellphone. I think back and try to find out how she got a cellphone, remembering that I had dropped something._

_Fuck._

_The loud thuds I heard was my phone and... I don't know what the second thing was, but still, this was my fault. I mentally facepalm and sigh. "Well, stand you little twats!" I screeched, I was beyond pissed off right now, for not noticing that I dropped my phone and that I didn't pay attention to the bitch until she called the police. Sly, that's what she think she is, in reality she had just committed a huge mistake. Watching them stand, well some were already standing, I motioned them out the door and down the hallway, never putting my shotgun down. I opened a door that lead to a garage, where a black car with tinted windows was. I opened the trunk door and motioned them to enter. "What makes ya think that we're really gonna go in there?" Wrak asked harshly, I growl and point the gun between his eyes. "I'll shoot your brains out." Was all I said, he glared at me harshly before getting into the back part of the car with the rest of the hostages. _

_Starting the car, I open the garage door and drive off, I knew exactly where to go, a perfect place where no one can hear them cry for help. I make a sharp turn into a part of the forest and make my way down a dirt path. Of course, I have to cover up those tire tracks later, but that wasn't important right now, what was important is that I don't get caught and that I get away with the hostages with me. After an hour of driving, I made it to the shed that I kept out here, never mind what I use it for, it's my business. Anyways, I open the trunk door and motioned the large group of people towards the shed and shoved them in, all except one. "Hold it you." I said blocking her way with my shotgun. I shove her away from the door of the shed and quickly slam the door shut, locking it with three locks. I heard someone banging at the door in rage, but ignored the voice and continued locking the door. Once I had finished, I turn around and looked at the woman, who stood there fearlessly, her glare fixed on me. I chuckle, she didn't seem to be scared of me, which is the opposite of what she should be, what she should feel._

_"You don't seem frightened, why is that?" I ask her, waiting for a response, she just stood there quietly. "Alright, since you don't want to talk, I'll talk instead..." I said, I point the gun towards her, I smiled to myself when I saw her tense up from the sudden action, and grinned when I saw the once hidden fear in her eyes once more. "We're going to play a game, listen good, okay?" I told her, she nodded. "You're the **huntee**, I'm the **hunter**. I catch you, you never see the light of day again. You escape, I **will** find you..." I began, I grabbed her by her collar and pull her towards me harshly. **"And I will kill you, even if it takes me my whole life..."** I say darkly, she growled. "You're a sick twisted lunatic, you know that?" She whispered angrily, I frown and shove her away from me. "You get a head start. 20 seconds. Use it wisely. Ready, set **go.**" I say, she quickly turned toward the south and soon disappeared into the large forest. I smile, I knew this forest inside and out, finding her will be a breeze. I drop my shotgun and go back to the car. I take our another gun and a small bag. I went the same way the coyote went, with my new weapon in hand..._

**...**

Wrak kicked at the metal door in rage, he growled and tried to yank the door open. "Wrak, stop it." Destiny said worriedly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. He sighed and yanked his hand away from the bear and started to pace around nervously. "Wrak, why are you so damn worried?" Lifty asked, the older raccoon shot him a glare. "Don't ya just realized what happened?! Cindy Lou's out there probably gettin' tortured by that sick son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily. "I know, but why do you care? It's not like she means anything to you or something." Lifty responded, Wrak glanced away from him and the group with a frown in his face. "I... I just care, okay? She's... A good friend o' mine..." He said scratching his head and blushing slightly. "Well, she's our friend too, but we can't do anything but hope. I mean, there's nothing here but empty shelves!" Sniffles said pointing out the fact that the room was bare and empty. "Stupid smart bastard..." He growled to himself. "What now?" Sub asked. "We ask that question a bit too much..." Chelsie pointed out. "Well yea, saying that there is absolutely nothing we can do." Cuddles said while resting his head on his knees. "I wish we could do something though..." Toothy added, an expression of hopelessness on his face. Wrak sighed and sat down, he looked towards the door. He grew worried, well, everyone was at this point, though he seemed the most out of all of them. "Fuck, I hate this..." He muttered to himself, he glanced around the small shed.

"This is _hopeless._.."

**...**

**_"Clear!"_**

Withdrawing his gun, Davis growled as he was struck with failure. The phone that Cindy Lou had called from lead to this house in the middle of the Happy Tree Forest, but no one was there. The phone was found in the small room in which the hostages were kept in, as well as a wallet from the psychopath. "Alright, obviously this guy knew we were coming", maybe we'll find something..." Ares said as he looked through the cabinets of the house. "Uh, you guys, I think I found something." Clover's voice rang, everyone followed her voice, which lead them to the garage. "What is it?" Luna asked, Clover showed them a bloody kerchief, a knife and a snow cap. "These belong to Sub, Destiny and Cindy Lou..." Limit said picking up the items and placing them in a plastic bag. "Fuck, okay, okay. Let's see, he knew we were coming, and knew that if we caught him he would be screwed. Obviously he left, but where?" Davis asked himself, Clover gasped. "Oh yea! I also forgot to mention that he left this..." She said, she walked toward a table and pointed towards the small table. There sat a video tape, with a piece of paper that had the words _'PLAY ME_' in bold lettering. "... Alright." Was all Davis could say, Limit picked the tape up and put it in a separate bag and quickly ran off.

"Alright, this seems like a waste of time. Can we go now?" Ares asked impatiently, Davis nodded. "You guys go ahead, I'll look around a bit longer..." He said, the group exchanged nervous glances before leaving the cat be. Hours had passed, and the cat was already on the second floor. He knocked along the walls looking for a hollow sound. He growled. _'Damn it, there's gotta be at least one!'_ He thought angrily, he kept on his act until he heard the hollow sound he was looking for. It was a part of the wall that had a different tinted paint on hit. He backed away before kicking the door open. The cheap lock that was expertly hidden broke with ease, and he opened the secret door to reveal the monster's secret control room. A pad with ten buttons, and several small screen showing the outer exterior of the house and more importantly, the small room where all the hostages were, and one he hadn't seen before. Blood was splattered all over the room, sending shivers down his spine. _'That's probably where he killed the victims...'_He thought, he quickly dialed a number on his phone and waited patiently before the line got through.

"You guys... I found something..."

**...**

I ran through the bushes and branches of trees. I've been running for hours now but he always manages to find me, but I always get away on time. It irritated me beyond belief, and only made me more jittery. I ran downhill, well, at least that's what it seems like. Scratches marked my body, and I felt weak and extremely tired, but I didn't want to get caught. I wanted to live and get someone's attention, to help me get my friends out of that damn shed. "You know, you can't hide forever!" I heard him yell, I gasped, he was close, too close. I make a sharp turn to the left and started to run in random directions, hopefully loosing him in the process. "You aren't gonna escape that easily! I'll catch you~!" He sung with a chilling tone, I quickly hide behind a tree and tried to catch my breath, I try not to make a sound.

From the corner of my eye, I watched as he walked around the area I was in before walking off in another direction. I let out a sigh of relief and made sure he gone before running downhill again. I knocked away branches and ignored the newly formed scratches on him arms and legs. I was surprised, I found myself at a pond. "Water..." I whispered, I smiled and ran towards the pond that held the one thing I needed: water. Kneeling down in front of the pond, I scoop up water in my hand and splash it on my face, I wanted really badly to drink it, but god knows how many germs lived in that thing. The feeling of water made me calm for at least a few minutes. "Well well well..." I heard a male voice say, I froze right then and there. His shadow loomed over mine, and he chuckled a dark psychotic chuckle. I slowly turned around to see him there, glaring at me with his crazed smile. "I found you my precious little darling..." He said, I closed my eyes and silently prayed that I was becoming schizophrenic, or at least insane. I waited for the bullet to just go through my skull and kill me instantly, but instead I felt a pinch. Suddenly, my vision started to blur, my breathing became ragged and I started to grow weak, weaker than I already was. I fell back and looked up, arrays of colors filled the skies, and I saw him standing there with a smile on his face. I mumbled something I couldn't make out myself and slowly closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't die today...

**...**

_I smile, she finally passed out. I strapped my gun to my back again and took the dart out of Cindy Lou's arm. She looked very peaceful when she slept, and boy was she the runner. Nothing I couldn't handle of course, but still, she was sort of the toughie. I gaze down at her unconscious body and picked her up bridal style. I began to walk back to the house where the shed was, since it was cold as hell and it was getting darker and darker by the minute. While walking back, I slowly realized how... Beautiful she was. With her long hair, and her dress that seemed like you can easily rip it. How her breathing became ragged and gaze very unfocused when she was hit by that dart made me shiver with delight. I looked at the coyote in my arms again and bit my lip, it was very tempting not to so something, especially with a beautiful woman that was unconscious and in my arms, literally. I growled, boy if only I could just push Cindy Lou up against a tree and-_

_I shook my head. No, I told myself to only kill my victims. I'm a __**killer**__, not a... Well, you know. Anyways, I turned my focus on the trail only to find myself back at the sight where our little game started. I smile to myself, I go to the house and opened the door, closing it as I entered. I walk down the stairs to the basement and place Cindy Lou down on the couch. I quickly started to gather my materials, as I said before, she will be dealt with, and I'll make sure it's very slow and painful. After all, she was the one who started this whole damn thing! I took my materials and walked to a small room, time to get started, after all, I have other hostages that are eager to know what happened to their pathetic friend..._

**This chapter sucked! *slams head on table* I pulled an all nighter on SUNDAY, can you believe that? But I did it, and I'm proud... Sort of...**

**Davis- *glares at [censored]***

**[censored]- what?!**

**Davis- *hits with bat* YOU SICK FUCK, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT TO CINDY LOU! YOU. SON. OF. A. BITCH! *continues to hit with bat***

_**Well, while Davis beats up [censored] for being a sick bastard, Cindy Lou's crying in a corner very sad and possibly traumatized and I think a certain raccoon is pissed off beyond belief, ready to beat the shit out of [censored] too, but I won't let him *troll face***_

**Cindy Lou- sh-shut up! *cries harder* why would you tell them that I'm crying! N-nobody knew! *continues to cry***

**Flora- how dare you make my frenemy cry! Gang, assemble! *Lifty, Sub, Ares and Chelsie randomly appear behind Flora and start to beat the crap out of [censored]***

**Shifty- see Wrak, now you don't have to beat the shit out of [censored]! Flora's posse's got it all covered!**

**Wrak- he made Cindy Lou cry, hurt her damn it, 'nd is killing us all off while watchin' our friends die first, and you 'xpect me t' not hurt 'im?!**

**Chelsie- well yea, but there's like a force field or protective bubble that prevents you from killing him *troll face***

**And it can't be undone by the way! *troll face***

**Wrak- I hate ya so much right now... *goes to comfort Cindy Lou***

_**Cheers...?**_


	12. Finally Revealed

**Aha, I don't like this chapter...**

_**She's been watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit a little too much lately...**_

**Cindy Lou- *hugging a teddy bear and sitting silently in a corner***

**Flora- is she okay?**

**Bunny- she knows what [censored] is gonna do to her...**

**Davis- and that is...?**

**Bunny- hell if I know! She won't spill!**

**Flora- I'm worried...**

***looks at Oc's surprised* hey, what are you guys doing here? GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!**

_Finally done, after three long hours of twisting metal and setting this thing up. I walk out of the room in which I had set up my masterpiece. Making my way to the small living room in the basement, I notice that Cindy Lou was gone. "Damn it..." I muttered, I forgot, the tranquilizer dart's drug only lasts for two hours and a half. I heard footsteps behind me and felt a gun being pressed to my head from behind. "Hi." Cindy Lou said with a smug voice, I smile. "Good evening beautiful." I replied, I smiled as I watched her blush lightly from the mirror on the wall, distracting her. I quickly turn and snatched the gun from her hand, tossing it to the side. I took her by her wrists and pinned her against the wall, a glare fixing itself on her face. She tried to free herself, but only managed to make me even more happy. "You know you're cute when you're flustered." I said purring into her ear, she growled at me and tried once again to free herself from my grip, which is impossible._

_"I hate you, let me go!" She yelled, I frowned. "Oh do you?" I asked, she scowled at me and tried to kick me, of course it didn't hurt me. "Yes!" She yelled, I smiled and leaned in towards her. "You know, for such a beautiful woman, you really are cruel... My love..." I said purring, I smirked at her, while she scowled. She growled and bite my nose, her teeth leaving the bleeding prints of her teeth on my nose. I frowned at her and pressed my nose against hers. "You think that hurts me? I don't even feel a thing." I said darkly, her scowl turned into a nervous expression. "Don't know what to say, huh?" I ask her, she glared at me with a confused, angry and worried expression. "No..." She responded, she looked at me hardly. I looked back at her, she was cute when flustered, and the position she found herself in... Pinned to the wall... It made me more tempted to try something. "... Who are you...?" She asked. "Guess." I said with my normal voice, she looked at me even harder, soon her eyes widen, she finally realized who I was._

_"S-Splendid?"_

_I smile and nod, her expression turned into a frightened and confused one. "But... Why?" She asked softly, I growled, that damn soft voice of hers, she's only making this worst for herself for being so... Innocent is it? Yea, that's it. "Reasons." I simply responded, she gritted her teeth. "Answer me damn it, tell me why!" She yelled, I had to shut her up, I hated it when someone kept questioning me. I blushed darkly under the black mask I wore. I quickly took it off and kissed her roughly. She was surprised, and started to try and break free. I stopped and smile. "How soft..." I whispered into her ear, she growled and screamed out for help, I couldn't have that. I kissed her once more, only this time for a longer time. Once I stopped, she panted for air, and glared at me with enraged eyes. "You sick bastard!" She yelled while trying to break free again, I just chuckled. "You're the one making me do this. Why are you the tempting bitch you are?" I asked, watching her think hardly, I thought of something else to try on her. Before she could spit out another insult, I softly kissed her neck, making her gasp in utter horror. "Stop it! G-get away from me d-damn it!" She yelled while trying to push me off, I just kissed harder, smiling to myself as she, whimpered, squirmed and moaned involuntarily. I couldn't take it anymore, I picked her up and flew to the small room quickly. She kicked, scratched and screamed for help again in rage and fear, but nothing stopped me at all. I flew to the room and shut the door behind me, an evil and lustful look in my eyes..._

_**"You brought this on yourself**.**.."**_

**...**

Wrak once again found himself pacing around the shed for the fourth time that day. He was in deep thought, thinking of possible ways of escaping the damn shed. "Dude, would you stop walking around the room? It's like you're trying to make the floor flatter." Chelsie said annoyed. Wrak stopped and just stood there still thinking, when he started to walk again. "Hey, did you not hear me a few minutes ago?" Chelsie asked, Wrak glanced at her before continuing one with his pacing around.

"Dude, there's a reason why Chelsie said to STOP." Cuddles yelled, he stood up and stopped the raccoon. "What?" Wrak asked, Cuddles sighed and facepalmed. "Are you kidding me, whenever you walk around that loud creaking sound just echos around the room! It's annoying!" Cuddles yelled, Wrak looked down before his ears perked up. "Wait, did ya say creaking?" The raccoon asked, Cuddles seemed confused, but nodded. "Okay... Do any of ya have somethin' like a knife or a crowbar?" Wrak suddenly asked, everyone glanced around and shook their head, making Wrak's ears droop. "Why do you ask?" Pollet-Wan asked, Wrak kneeled down and tried to pull of the plank of wood off the floor. "I just need it..." He said while still pulling at the plank. "... Do you need any help?" Sniffles asked, Wrak shot him a glare. "No, I'm fine, I can do this all by mahself." He responded sarcastically, Sniffles rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Wrak helping him out, followed by Lifty, then Cuddles, then Chelsie. "C'mon, almost there..." Cuddles said, the plank flew off, and everyone let go all except Wrak, who got hit in the face by the plank. Tossing it aside and ignoring the pain surging through his forehead, he smiled when he saw dirt. He sifted through it and smiled even wider in triumph. "No foundation! We can dig our way out of here!" He cheered. "Okay, but we have no shovels... Or bowls, or anything to dig." Toothy said, Wrak shook his head. "Don't ya think that's why ya got hands for?!" He said, everyone glanced at each other before starting to dig at the dirt. Suddenly, a ringing was heard and something fell from the ceiling. "What in the world..." Pollet-Wan said as she got closer to the item. Gas started to suddenly shoot out, and slowly everyone started to cough from the gas, then pass out. Finally everyone had passed out, and someone opened the door and placed a television in the shed, plugged it into plug in somewhere at the exterior of the house. They went back to the shed and tossed a tape in there. They shut the door and walked away into the woods...

**...**

Speedy was just a few more climbs away before getting to the top of the pole at the abandoned carnival. It was built there to raise flags, and he remembered that Sniffles said that it was buried six feet deep. He saw a note just dangling from the top, just pissing him off. "Dude, be careful!" Spark yelled from the bottom, Speedy shot him a glare before widening his eyes as he looked down. "Dude, you okay?" Swifty asked, Speedy just clung onto the pole for dear life. "Speedy, just get the note and get down here!" Swifty yelled, Speedy nodded and looked up, feeling queezy when he grabbed the note. He felt like he was falling, so he clung on harder to the pole in fear. "Just come down like those fireman bastards!" Spark yelled, Speedy looked down and slowly started to slide down. Once at the bottom, he quickly handed the note to Swifty and hid behind Spark. "Alright, what does it say?" Spark asked, Swifty opened the note and read it aloud:

_So, you found this huh? Figures... Anyways, I guess here's the last clue! At the edge of the forest, look for the one tree that is different from the rest. Seems stupid huh? Yea, I know._

_Good luck?_

_U.N. Owen~_

Swifty passed the note to Thrifty, who held it close to him. "Alright, you heard what the note said, let's get to that forest and find a tree that looks different from all the other trees!" Swifty said throwing a fist in the air, the group all ran off to the edge of town except for Speedy. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Speedy said trailing off before running off to find the group, who weren't even close to the border before Speedy got there...

...

Opening her eyes, Chelsie walked up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around and noticed Wrak digging at the ground again and Pollet-Wan helping him out. "Um, why?" Chelsie asked, Wrak and Pollet-Wan were both startled. They looked at Chelsie before continuing digging at the ground. "Because we have to get out of here damn it!" Pollet-Wan said, Chelsie looked toward the side of the opening and noticed the television. "Did you guys not see that?" Chelsie said pointing towards the television, Wrak and Pollet-Wan looked at the television and tape and scurried over to them. "I have a bad feelin' about this..." Wrak said, Chelsie ignored him and popped the tape in. She turned the television on and the screen showed a happy and pleased looking Splendid. "What the...?" Pollet-Wan said, the three looked at the screen, waiting for something to happen.

"Hello!" Splendid's voice rang. "So, you're probably wondering why I'm here on this tape. Well, it's because I'm here to day that I am the one responsible for killing you all off." He said, Wrak's eyes widen and he pointed towards the screen. "YOU BITCH!" He screamed, making everyone wake up. "Dude, he can't even here you." Chelsie pointed out, they suddenly heard a woman's voice, and Splendid smirked. "That... That sounded like Cindy Lou..." Sniffles said sitting up, Wrak starred at the screen intensily. Splendid moved out of the way to reveal a disheveled Cindy Lou. Her hair was messy, dress buttoned up incorrectly and she had scratches and burns all over her. She was tied to the mattress springs of a mattress with barbed wire, she was breathing heavily, and glaring at Splendid. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, Splendid stood up and took a gun. He pressed it against Cindy Lou's head, his attention still at the camera. "She's a delight, isn't she, fast runner, a fighter, and quite the screamer..." He said with a grin, Wrak's ear twitched at those last four words. "She was fun to play with, but now..." Splendid said, he put his finger on the trigger and smiled. "She has to go..." He said with a smile, before the screen went black. Chelsie quickly turned the television off before anything could happen. "... I'm gonna murder him..." Wrak growled, he stood up and pointed at the turned off television. "I'M GONNA FUCKIN' MURDER HIM!" He screeched. "Well, you're not gonna be able to murder him if you're still in here you know..." Lifty said, Wrak nodded and quickly started to dig at the now two feet hole, along with everyone else to they could escape and kill the monster that is Splendid...

...

_"... Why didn't you kill me? Why didn't you put me out of my misery?"_

_"Like I said, I was going to kill you slowly and painfully. This is just the beginning."_

_"I hate you."_

_"So?"_

_"... Burn in hell!"_

_"Already there sweetie, and I'm loving it."_

Splendid smiled at the enraged coyote before leaving to find a new victim. When he was gone, Cindy Lou started crying silently. "God, why?" she said quietly. She just wanted to die at this point. To get shot without ever having to endure what Splendid had one to her. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. Hopefully Splendid would kill her in her sleep...

_**And that's the last you'll be hearing from Cindy Lou for a while...**_

**AHHHH! *hits head with glass* I'M A SICK BASTARD! DAMN IT SVU, YOU HAVE CORRUPTED ME!**

**Law and Order. Not even once.**

**Cindy Lou- *curled up in a ball***

**Davis- *cocks shotgun***

**Yea... someone's gonna be pissed today... anyways... YES! Splendid is in fact the sick bastard behind all this! I'll maybe tell you why the next chapter, so... and this seems a bit short, doesn't it? It's 'cause LATE NIGHT TYPING! UWAAAAAAA?!**

**I'm a sick fuck.**

_**Cheers...**_


	13. The Doctor Is In

_**Aaannnd**_,_** Wrak's on a man hunt for Splendid with Davis, Diggy and Flora. Also, Cindy Lou is nowhere to be found...**_

**Splendid- pfft. Believe me, I laid more than a finger on Cindy Lou... Heh.**

_***laughs* oh god, I'm so sorry! Aha!**_

**Wrak- *kicks door open like a boss* SPLENDID, I KNOW YOUR SORRY ASS IS IN HERE! _COME OUT YA LITTLE BITCH!_ *raises metal bat***

**Kitty- *tackles Wrak***

**Shifty- *jumps out of nowhere and pulls Kitty off* Why'd you do that for?!**

**Kitty- ain't he the Dark Lord of The West?**

**Shifty- no.**

**Kitty- THEN WHO IS HE?! C'MON SHIFTY, BUNNY, LIMIT, MIRRORS! WE MUST FIND THE DARK LORD OF THE WEST BEFORE HE TAKES OVER THE EMPIRE OF LIGHT AND THEN, ALL OF OAKLANDIA! *runs off***

**Shifty, Bunny, Limit and Mirrors- *run after Kitty***

**Wrak, Diggy, Flora and Davis- *dumbfounded***

**Splendid- *flies away***

**Enjoy thy chapter my faithful readers... Loyal? Yea, loyal works better. Enjoy the chapter my loyal readers!**

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I hit my head with a pipe..."

"I think we've dug deep enough..."

Lifty helped Pollet-Wan out of the three feet hole. "Ya think that was a little too much?" Wrak asked, Lifty shrugged. "Nah." He responded, Pollet-Wan brushed the dirt off of her shirt and coat and sighed. "Alright, what do we do next?" She asked, Wrak looked down the hole and smiled. "Just start makin' a tunnel outta here!" He responded, Pollet-Wan sighed and jumped back into the hole and started to dig into the large wall of dirt, growling angrily as she got dirt in her eyes. "Damn it, somebody else has to do this!" She screamed before getting herself out of the hole. "Damn it, you do it Wrak!" She said before pushing him down the hole. Wrak looked up at the cat and growled. "Get me outta here!" He yelled.

"No! I did my share, now you finish the job or I'll break you! And I'll tell you, it doesn't feel good!" She yelled back before walking away from the hole. "How mean..." Chelsie said, Pollet-Wan shook her head. "Well, he started it, he said let's dig our way out of here, well, I did. Ain't none of ya'll stupid cuntsuckers helped me dig that three feet hole, so now he's doing it. Actually, you're all taking turns doing this shit. So, after Wrak, Chelsie goes, then Sniffles, then Toothy and so on." She said said before walking away from Chelsie, who crossed her arms and pouted. "CRAP CRAP CRAP NOPE!" Wrak screamed, he quickly climbed out of the hole and backed away from it in fear. "What happened?" Sniffles asked, Wrak looked down in the hole and shivered. "A spider. There is a huge poisonous spider down there!" He said pointing at the hole, Pollet-Wan laughed. "Pfft, no there isn't!" She said before jumping into the hole. A few seconds later after crawling into the small tunnel that Wrak had made, she screamed bloody murder and jumped right out of the hole, her face pale. "Fuck that's a huge spider..." She said before backing away in fear. Toothy shook his head and jumped into the hole. A loud crunch was heard followed by grumbling. Toothy climbed out of the hole and walked away. "You killed it?" Chelsie asked. "Yep." He replied before sitting down. "Welp, get back to digging Wrak." Pollet-Wan said before dragging and pushing the raccoon down into the hole again. "But what if-"

"No excuses! GET BACK TO DIGGING!"

**...**

_Glancing at the shed, I paced around wondering who to kill now. Saying that the coyote wasn't going to die any time soon, I wonder who to kill next. Let's see, there's Wrak, but he seems like a fella who would put up a fight, and Sniffles too. I know it sounds silly, but he can pack a punch! Cuddles would probably try and find a way to help me, and Sub would obviously freeze me, but... Handy..._

_Handy seems like someone who would let anyone step on him, shove him around and he won't do squat about it. He's perfect! Now, just how am I going to get him out of the shed without anyone noticing me. My contraption that had dropped the small gas bomb in the shed doesn't work anymore, so I have to find another way. I thought for a moment, but sadly I drew a blank. I growled and picked up my dart gun. I'm just going to go in there and shot everyone, all except Handy. That way, he'll be well and awake when I take him away and kill him. Yes... That'll do I guess. I walk out the door of the house and make my way to the shed, I really can't believe that I couldn't come up with another way of taking Handy, god I'm running out of ideas..._

**...**

"Finally, you guys made it!"

Speedy tapped his foot slightly annoyed at the fact that the rest off the group was a bit slow getting to the edge off town. "Alright, now that you slowpokes are all here, let's get to searching!" He yelled, he skipped off into the woods, Thrifty, Swifty, Spark and Rissa following shortly behind. "I've never been in the forest, is it safe, because I don't wanna die you know!" Thrifty said with a scared voice, Swifty smiled. "Of course it's safe, when you're with people of course! You go in here alone, you're dead." Swifty said slightly scaring the raccoon. "Alright you guys, we have to look for the tree that's different from all the rest of these crummy trees!" Spark said, he pulled out a random piece of paper and pointed towards Rissa and Thrifty. "You two, go to the left. Swifty, Speedy and me will go right." Spark said before crumpling up the paper and shoving it into his pocket. "What? B-but, I can't go alone without Thrifty...!" Swifty said, Spark smiled. "Don't worry, you're with us! You'e not alone, and your brother is going to be alright!" He said, Swifty nodded hesitantly and soon the two groups walked to where they were suppose to go.

Spark, Speedy and Swifty were walking along a small dirt path, so far the only tree they've seen are pine trees, pine trees, pine trees. "Who else think's that this is getting pointless?" Speedy asked, Swifty, who was clinging onto Spark, shakily raised her hand. "Swifty, for the last time, he's okay and he isn't getting mauled by a bear. Stop worrying!" Speedy said, Swifty glared at the roadrunner and scowled. "Shut up! You don't have someone who you can potentially lose!" She yelled, Speedy's feathers fluttered slightly in anger, he took in a deep breath and ignored the comment made by the raccoon and kept on walking. "Alright, I think we should go back. It's starting to get dark, stupid light saving times shit..." Speedy said, Sprak and Swifty nodded, and turned around to go back, only to be meet with confusion. "Where's the path...?" Swifty asked, Spark shrugged. "Let's just go. We're bound to find the way home." Speedy said. The trio walked...

And walked...

And walked...

"We're lost, aren't we?" Spark asked, it was already night time, and the moon was out. Speedy was pacing around shivering slightly from the cold. "Yes. Yes we are. DAMN IT!" He yelled, he kicked a rock and started to yell out profanity. "Stop yelling! What do we do now?!" Swifty asked in worry, she was still clinging onto Spark in fear. Speedy tapped his foot, he sat down and sighed.

Then it hit him.

This was his plan all along. To lead them out to the woods till they get lost.

And die.

His wings fluttered in rage._ "SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"_

**...**

Handy's eyes flickered open. A pain surged through his head, and he tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood. He quickly realized that blood was pouring from his head, and that he was chained to an examination table, a metal one, and it was cold. Really cold. He shivered, and whimpered as he slowly realized again that he was going to die, at the hands of his former friend Splendid. The door slammed open, and a heavily breathing Splendid walked into the room, wearing a white scrub set, a white mask and had a twisted look in his eyes that showed his insanity clearly. The once respected superhero made his ways towards Handy, who started to panic. "Calm down Handy, this isn't going to hurt a bit!" Splendid said in a insane, maniacal voice. He picked up a needle from with a clear liquid in it, Handy's pupils dilated. "W-what the fuck is that?" He asked, Splendid smiled under his mask. "Let's just say it's an anesthetic." Splendid replied, he quickly plunged the needle into Handy's nub before he could respond, and pushed the liquid in. With a smile, he watched as Handy became nub, and laughed when Handy couldn't even talk anymore. When he was fully numb, Splendid picked up a medical saw and turned it on.

An hour later, Splendid backed away from the table and smiled at his work. He had cut Handy open and started to take out his internal organs. About halfway through it all, Handy regain his feeling and screamed in pain, though that didn't stop Splendid from taking his organs and ripping him apart, limb by limb. In the end, Handy's body was mutilated, it was a surprise that he was still alive, but barley. The gaping hole that Splendid had cut himself was now stitched up, his legs were cut off clean, as well as the remainder of his arms. Splendid raised the medical saw again and turned it on. "Wha... What now? I have nothing else..." Handy said, Splendid smiled a twisted smile. "Now now, what 'bout that noggin of yours? Surely there's something in there that I can use!" He said before bringing the saw to Handy's head. He started to cut his skull open, laughing a crazy laugh as he heard Handy's blood curdling screams.

_**"Oops, sorry! Forgot to give you the anesthetic!"**_

...

Screams. Screams filled the air of the small shed as they saw Splendid saw open Handy's head. "That guys is full on lunatic." Pollet-Wan said with crossed arms, she seemed like the only person in the room that was capable to see the video, and she wasn't even phased. "How can ya watch this?!" Wrak asked as he pressed his ears harder when the sound of blood pouring on the floor was heard and the screaming stopped. "Well, my step-father is a surgeon and he showed me how he performed surgery on people. I'm pretty much use to it." She said with her gaze still on the screen. The video finally finished, and Cuddles quickly turned the television off. "What. The. Fuck." Chelsie said, Sniffles popped out of the hole, followed by Toothy and Destiny. "No... No... I'm gonna kill that little fuck." Destiny said growling angrily, she climbed out of the hole along with Sniffles, leaving Toothy to digging the tunnel, that was halfway towards the end, and to freedom. "Poor Handy, he couldn't do anything about what Splendid did to him." Sniffles said shaking his head, Sub quietly sat in a corner, scared out of his wits. "Dude, we're all going to d-die!" He said paranoid, the bear cowered in his seat. "Guess you don't really admire him much now do ya?" Pollet-Wan asked, Sub only sat there quietly before sighing.

"...No. I don't anymore, I guess..."

**...**

"Well, that went as planned."

Tzoc dangled from a tree by her tail while making sure Mirrors didn't fall down from the branch they sat on. "Still, I feel bad. I mean, they're our friends and we lead them to their deaths!" Mirrors yelled in a whisper, the chimera flew over Mirrors and picked her up by her arms, startling the panther. "W-where are we going?" Mirrors asked, Tzoc smiled and flew faster towards town. "We're going to meet Splendid at Town Hall. Nothing too special." She said, Mirrors' eyes widen, and she started to kick. "No, I want to meet him in Oak City, with wittinesses!" She yelled, Tzoc raised an eyebrow. "What? You think Splendid is going to kill you? We're his accomplices, he wouldn't hurt us!" She said reassuringly, Mirrors sighed and shook her head. "Boy you are so dead if you're wrong about this..." Mirrors muttered before the two finally made it to town...

**AANNNNNDDD, THAT'S THIS SHORT CHAPTER, FOLKS!**

**Handy- Fuck. You.**

_**You. Too.**_

**Kitty- *bursts through door* WE HAVE DEFEATED THE DARK LORD OF THE WEST!**

**Cindy Lou- *grumbles* good for you...**

**Splendid- *smiles* Hey...**

**Cindy Lou- oh god...**

**Wrak- *tackles Splendid***

_**YES! EPIC FIGHT! YEAno. *snaps fingers and Splendid disappeared***_

**Wrak- FUUUUUUU!**

**Don't worry, Pavement Kisser, You'll get your revenge!**

_**I thought his nickname was Roadkill Raccoon**_

**Wrak- BOTH OF YOU SHUDDUP!**

_**Cheers!**_


	14. Laughing Aloud Till You Can't No More

**Kitty- FLYING SPIDERS!**

**_RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!_**

**Cindy Lou- YOU WOULD THINK THEY WOULD BE HIDDEN IN THE DEPTHS OF AUSTRALIA, BUT THEY'RE NOT!**

**Flora- AHHHH!**

**Chelsie- AHHHH!**

**Mirrors- AHHHH!**

**Sub- Flying spiders? Please, they can't hurt me! *touches spider***

***spider freezes and falls***

**_... BEHOLD, THE HERO THAT WILL SAVE US FROM THESE THINGS!_**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *bows down in front of Sub***

**Sub- 0.0**

_I tapped the medical saw that was now covered in dark red blood with a pen, bored out of my mind. I killed Handy and all, but I feel like that wasn't enough... Like I had to kill someone else today. I glance out the window and look at the shed, all pretty and white. Licking the splattered blood on the pen, I get up and walk out the door and towards a small cabinet that was on the porch of the house. Opening it, I took out a tank of laughing gas. It seems harmless, I know, but being someone who knows a lot of things deemed useless, I actually know about what might happen if you give someone a bit too much laughing gas..._

_I open a small book and cross out Handy's name. Sure, he was a good friend, but I had no one else to get rid of, and he said that I had to get rid of someone. Going down the list of crossed and uncrossed names, one caught my eye. Destiny. The daughter of the perverted 80's bear. I WAS suppose to kill her, but I ended up killing Kitty and Pesky instead. I felt like those two had gone though this long enough, so I killed them instead of her. Anyways, I drag the tank into the house, down the stairs and into another small room next to the original one. The room in which I performed a rather risky and sadly fatal surgery on him, hehe, sad. It was actually fun, and his blood tasted really sweet, for such a sour person. I place the tank next to the medical table and give a sigh. Well, I have everything I need, all except Destiny herself. I walk out the door and into the small room next door. Passing my little friend, I picked up the dart gun from the chair I had left it leaning on and walk right out the door before she could wake up. Walking up the stairs, I go into the kitchen and open a metal tackle box and take out the right number of darts, loaded them into the gun and casually walked out the door. Walking towards the shed, I can't help but feel excited, my blood lust was growing, and I was sorta thirsty. Lately, blood has been the only thing that I'm able to drink, I guess that's because when I first killed Bunny, after freezing her, I uh... Drank her blood. What? It's looked delicious. Ahem, moving on..._

_I take out a pair of keys and slowly begin to unlock the door to the shed. I heard whispers, both frightened and angry. I smile and get ready to shoot some people. Oh, how fun this'll be!_

**...**

_'The old house in the woods! There, I'll go there!'_

_'You sure no one knows about that place?'_

_'Well, Sir Walter does, but he's dead. I killed him long ago before I ever loured all those pathetic mongrels into that basement. Well, Cindy Lou... I actually captured her. She was snooping around the diner, and I couldn't have her finding me with those bodies on the floor!'_

_'That seems a bit excessive, but reasonable as well...'_

_'Anyways, that's where I'll be.'_

_'... Alright. But I swear to GOD if you get caught and failed, I will kill you... You understand me?!'_

_'Yes...'_

The phone call ended, and Davis turned the tape off. "Looks like Splendid has a friends." Ares said, Clover shook her head. "More like a Boss. He's being told what to do, and was most likely told about who to take hostage." She said while twirling her hair. Davis sighed and sat down on the chair where Splendid once sat and starred at the victims in that very room. "Yea, but that means that even though we capture Splendid, there's still another bastard out there who can very damn well kill the rest of the victims off. You just cant freaking win." The cat said annoyed, he sighed and stood up, walking out of the room and towards the stairs. "W-wait, where are you going?!" Limit asked running after the cat, followed by Splendon't, Clover and Ares. "I'm going to the woods to find that house, kick some ass and save some people. What do you think?" Davis asked, Clover grabbed him by his hand.

"Now hold on there Davis, wouldn't you like some help, like some more backup and all?" She asked, Davis shook his head. "No, I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Better if I go alone than go with a lot of people who could get hurt." He said, Ares sighed. "Dude, you can't do that, you're going to need some help." The raccoon said, Davis looked at Ares, then Clover and Limit and sighed. "Fine. Help me. But if you guys die out there it's all going to be on my ass." He said before yanking his hand away from Clover and walking out the door. "He seems pissed." Limit said, Ares huffed. "Very." He replied before going after Davis along with Clover, Splendon't and Limit.

**...**

"Alright, it could be ten right now. It's dark, cold and I think Swifty is going insane."

Spark glanced at the other raccoon in worry, the girl had slowly broken down into a small paranoid ball of fur that silently rocked back and forth. "You okay there Swift, because you seem rather... worried." Speedy asked, Swifty whimpered. "No. I'm not alright, what if Thrifty is hurt?! What if Rissa lost him?! WHAT IF HE GOT MAULED BY A PACK OF WILD WOLVES?!" She asked screaming in fear, Speedy covered his ears and growled. "HE IS OKAY DAMN IT! What?! You think Rissa would do anything to hurt him?!" Speedy asked yelling in a loud voice, Swifty whimpered and shook her head shakily. "Hey, don't yell at her! You know she worries about Thrifty, and cares about his health and safety. Don't you scold her for that!" Spark said hugging the younger raccoon, Speedy frowned and turned away from the two. "Sorry..." He muttered, Swifty silently accepted the rather cold toned apology with a nod. "Alright, as long as we're here, let's make a fire at least, to keep us at least a tad bit warm." Spark suggested, Swifty nodded, along with Speedy. After almost half an hour of looking for wood and trying again and again to start a fire, only for Spark to remember he had a lighter all along, the three huddled around the fire and it's warmth that radiated from it. "Ah, warmness!" Speedy said while extending his hands towards the fire, Spark smiled and chuckled lightly. "You act like a child." He said, making the roadrunner glare at the raccoon. "What? I was very cold!" Speedy said blushing, Swifty giggled. "hey, you aren't paranoid anymore!" Spark said, Swifty sighed and smiled weakly, shrugging as she did. "Oh, so you're like meh." He responded, Swifty nodded and frowned sadly. "It's alright! Thrifty's alright, I assure you that!" He said, Swifty smiled weakly. "I hope..." She whispered.

Meanwhile, towards the far left of the woods, Thrifty and Rissa sat around a small campfire, giggling and laughing to themselves. "Tell me more about Tammy Tigress!" Thrifty cheered, Rissa smiled. "Well, as I recall, Bunny told me that when Tammy reached the temple with Bubbly Bear and Rick Rabbit, the two were confronted by the puma guards. She sprinted towards the guards along with Rick and kept them distracted while Bubbly ran up the steps towards the entrance of the Puma Temple. There, she went into the temple and-"

"Rissa?"

Rissa stopped telling the tale and smiled. "Yes Thrifty?" She asked, the young raccoon sighed. "where do you think Shifty and Lifty are? Are they okay? Are they... Alive?" He asked, Rissa swallowed hard and scratched her head awkwardly. "W-well, I suppose they're alright, after all, they are your brothers right?" She said reassuring the raccoon, Thrifty fidgeted in his seat. "Yea, but I just feel like something is wrong, that something happened to them..." He said trailing off, Rissa sighed. "I assure you, they're fine. Just like I know Handy is okay... And Flippy... And Cindy Lou... Everybody..." She said in a soothing voice, Thrifty looked at Rissa and smiled innocently.

"Yea, you're right!"

Rissa smiled and hugged the young raccoon._ 'At least, I hope...'_ She thought to herself while trying to hold back tears that swelled in her eyes.

**...**

Waking up, Wrak rubbed his head in pain and and pulled a blue colored dart out from his arm. He growled and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hey! Hey Wrak!" Sub said, Wrak turned his gaze towards Sub, who looked paranoid and pissed off, well, at least that what it looked like. "What?" The raccoon asked. "He took Destiny! Little bastard!" Sub said shaking his fist. "I mean, two in the same day?! What kind of monster is he?!" Sub yelled, Wrak rubbed his eyes. "Well, that makes 'im a son of abitch." He said, Sub growled. "You act like you don't care!" He yelled. "I do! Don't ya think that I don't give jack 'bout anyone else!" Wrak yelled back, Sub sighed. "It's just. she was one of my best friend. Actually, she was probably one of the four bestest friends I have, the first being Cro obviously." Sub said sadly. "Now I have no friends in this room..." He said gloomily, the raccoon sighed.

"In this room. Ya still have three other friends." Wrak said, Sub glared at the raccoon. "Well, this conversation was pointless, even more pointless with you." He said before slumping down into his corner, Wrak scowled. "Hey, where's Desinty?" Pollet-Wan asked. "'pparently Splendid took 'er." Wrak said, Pollet-Wan hopped to her heels. "OH HELL NAW! LITTLE FUCKER IS GONNA GET IT!" She screeched, she quickly jumped into the hole and started to dig at the tunnel, that was partially towards freedom, in a furious speed. "LITTLE CUNTSUCKER IS GOING TO GET IT!" She screamed, Lifty looked down into the hole. "Why would you care?" Lifty asked. "SHE OWES ME 500 DOLLARS!" The cat screamed, Lifty facepalmed. "Wow." He said before backing away from the hole. "WHAT? IF SHIFTY OWED YOU MONEY, ALOT OF MONEY, AND HE DIED, WOULD YOU BE PISSED?!" Pollet-Wan yelled, Lifty scratched his head. "Yea I would, but-"

"Besides, She was the second friend I made in Happy Tree Town..."

Lifty glanced towards the hole, where Pollet-Wan popped out from. She had tears in her eyes, she smiled. "You would understand if I were to die, right? After all, You were my first friend, and I you. Before then, you were pretty much enemies with everyone besides some aquantances here and there..." She said before falling back into the hole again, Lifty blushed lightly and sighed. "Yea... Shut up!" He yelled. "Dude, you make it so obvious." Chelsie said, Lifty looked towards her. "What do you mean?" He asked, Chelsie just laughed, making Lifty slightly angry. "Hey, answer me!"

**...**

Finally stirring awake, Destiny glanced around the room and realized that she was strapped down to the same medical table where Handy was... Decapitated, or something like that. "H-hello? Haha!- Anyone there?" She asked in fear, yet in between laughter, a deep laughter was heard, and Splendid emerged from the shadows, a twisted smile once again plastered on his face. He wore the same clothing he wore when he killed Handy, making the bear shiver in fear. "Oh, don't worry dear! You're death will be painless!" He said, walking towards the tank, he turned the nob higher and pressed the mask on Destiny's face harder. Destiny laughed and laughed, though there was nothing funny about this. She didn't exactly know why Splendid was using laughing gas, but there was something about it that made her uncomfortable. Still laughing, the former super hero chuckled and turned the nob up to the max, smiling even wider as he heard Destiny laughing even harder. The bear's mind became hazy, and her eyesight blurry, she became slightly numb, but continued to laugh, even though the only thing she wanted to do was scream in terror.

As the laughter began to stop, so did Destiny's breathing. She finally went blind, and her mind was no more. The last breaths she took were between a small fit of laughter that slowly stopped. Once it did, she fell limp, her eyes still opened, yet dull. Twirling the now dead bear's curly hair, he frowned and crossed his arms. "Now, this was rather boring! Well, what should I do now?" He asked himself, he quickly snapped his finger and opened a closet in the small room and took out a tray of small things, knives, tweezers, some needles, some string used for sewing, and of course, he ran back to the closet and took out his medical saw. "Alright, time to have some fun! Not that I haven't had fun today and all..."He said to himself, he took a knife and cut her shirt off and started to cut the dead bear open, taking in the familiar smell of blood. Licking the blood off the small knife, he winced as he slightly cut his tongue, but shook it off and tasted the blood of the now victimized bear. "Sweet. Like any other girls blood... but **_different_**..." He said taking in the flavor of the bear's blood. He smiled and continued on with his work, cutting and sewing and writing and cutting...

**...**

"Holy shit..."

"You didn't know that was possible?"

Lifty shook his head in amazement as he watched, along with the other hostages, how Destiny slowly died by laughter, involuntary of course. "Yea, you can die by taking in too much laughing gas, but that's very rare. He probably did something to that gas..." The cat said narrowing her eyes suspiciously. After watching the bear die, they watched Splendid start to cut her open. "TURN IT OFF!" Sub yelled, Pollet-Wan complied and quickly turned the television off. "Thank you.." Chelsie said. "You're welcome. That sick bastard seems to know a lot about shit he shouldn't know about..." The cat said swishing her tail, Toothy sighed. "I just don't know why he would kill us... Other than the fact that all of us are secretly murderers..." He said while twiddling with his thumbs, Sub nodded. "Yea, that's true. But, he did seem kinda off the weeks leading up to this whole thing happening..." He said trailing off, Cuddles gasped. "Oh yea! I remember him avoiding me the last week before it all happened!" Cuddles said adding onto Sub's statement. "Hmm... Maybe he's been planning this for a long time now..." Sniffles said trailing off. "Ya think?" Wrak asked, Sniffles nodded.

"Yea... I say that this was all planned out since the day we met the psychotic man that is Splendid the Super Squirrel..."

_**YEA! The next chapter came in a bit too soon...**_

**Sub- *is now sitting on an ice throne***

**Destiny- Well, there's nothing more disturbing than dying while laughing...**

_**Yep!**_

***reads reviews* OH SNAP! SPLENDID, YOU EVEN HAVE AUTHORS THAT HATE CHA!**

**Splendid- Eh.**

**Well, you don't seem to care... So... *snaps fingers and flying spiders try to attack Splendid***

**Splendid- * dodges and Wrak gets attacked instead***

**Wrak- AHHHHHHH! *runs around in circles***

**Splendid- That's whatcha get for trying to attack me! *flies away***

_**Cheers!**_


	15. The One With Lifty's Insides

_**Hey, Wrak...**_

**Wrak- *covered in bandages* *grumbles* what?**

_**You know who you remind me of? Chandler.**_

**Wrak- ...?**

**Flora- you... You don't know who he is? You know, Chandler, from Friends... He banged Monica and then they fell in love? He was and still was always mistaken for being gay. C'mon!**

**Cindy Lou- maybe he was in a coma during the run of the show...**

**Rissa- and then awoke as a woman in a man's body after that brain transplant...**

**Ares- _"What's the matter Deena, don't you recognize your own *random hair flip* mother?"_**

_**Like Joey when he was in a coma in Days of Our Lives?**_

**Cindy Lou- YES! That's it!**

**YEA! FRIENDS IS THE BEST SHOW EVER! ENJOY THE CHAPTER WHILE WE KEEP TALKING ABOUT THE BEST SHOW IN THE HISTORY OF SHOWS!**

"You don't think...?"

"I do."

Eyes locked on Sniffles, Lifty couldn't help but feel uneasy. The aura around the anteater had darken tenfold in the last few minutes, and a malicious glare seemed to have fixed itself on him. "So you're suggesting he had this all planned out when he met all of us. That's... Stupid." Lifty said, Sniffles raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it's stupid?" He asked, Lifty slumped down in his seat. "When we met him and him us, we were on good terms, why on earth would he want to kill the people he had just met?" Lifty said pointing out a fact, Sniffles starred at the raccoon before sighing in defeat. "I guess that's true... Unless..." Sniffles began trailing off mid sentence. "Unless what?" Sub asked. "Well, what if he was told to do this? Maybe he wanted to kill us all, but couldn't, until someone, a man or a woman, met up with him and said that she or he too wanted us all dead. Together, they created this elaborate plan to kill us all by luring us all to that small room, all in different ways. Then, Splendid kills us off without anyone suspecting a thing, only the problem with that plan was that there was still people about that hadn't been lured into the trap, so the man or woman lure the remaining Tree Friends somewhere and kills them while Splendid kills off, though something went wrong with that plan, and now we're here...!" Sniffles rambled, everyone starred at him. "Here's a thought, if all of what you said is true, then what is the thing that went wrong that caused us to be brought here? And who is the man or woman helping Splendid?" Sub asked, Pollet-Wan perked up. "I know why we're here!" She said waving her hand in the air. "Well, what is it, spill you cat!" Chelsie yelled, Pollet-Wan frowned. "Well, Splendid was stupid enough to drop his phone while taking Flippy off to kill him, so when Cindy Lou woke up, she found the phone, woke me up rather rudely and after watching Flippy die, she called Davis and the others. Apparently they were in Oak City and Flaky died because someone set up a trap. They thought Flora was killing us off, but it was a trap, Flakes got shot and died on the spot. After that, he said Tzoc and Mirrors were acting rather strange, but shook it off. After that call, the events leading up to us being brought here happened as you know." Pollet-Wan said. "Tch. So it was her fault we're here..." Lifty said angrily, Wrak glared at him. "'Ey! Don't ya blame all of this on 'er! She just wanted t' get all o' us outta here! I bet that ya would never even think 'bout doin' that!" The older raccoon yelled, Lifty's ears drooped.

"You guys, stop yelling, I here him walking towards us!" Pollet-Wan whispered harshly, the group piped down and sat still, waiting for Splendid to just burst through that door any second now...

**...**

_Shooting the last of them, I stare at Lifty hardly and smile. "It was kind of you to sacrifice yourself for Pollet-Wan. Like a protective boyfriend." I said chuckling, Lifty blushed darkly, only to snap back at me in rage. "Why the hell are you doing this you bastard?!" He yelled, I smile. "Only I and my friend need to know that..." I responded before taking by the hand and dragging him out of the shed. I shoved him to the ground and pulled the trigger of the dart gun. When he finally passed out, I picked him up and walked back into the house, to the basement. Strapping him down to the medical table, I wonder what to do to him. "Maybe I can electrocute him like Cindy Lou, only kill him instead of letting him live... Nah." I said, quickly dropping the idea._

_Then something came into mind._

_I stood up from the chair in the corner of the room and go to the other room next door. Walking in, I was surprised to see Cindy Lou awake and trying to unlock herself from the chains I had cuffed her too. "No matter how much you try, you can't escape..!" I said, startled, she glared at me before continuing on trying to free herself, not saying a word. "Silent today, aren't ya?" I asked, she ignored me. I hated it when she did that. I shook off my twig of anger that was starting to swirl, and opened the closet in the room and took out some gasoline. I picked up a lighter from the table and start towards the door, giving the coyote that was bound in chains a last glance. "What?" She spat at me angrily, I scowl. "Don't you talk to me like that. Be lucky you're alive and not rotting in the ground."_

_"I wish I were!"_

_"That just tells me not to kill you."_

_I smile at the flustered coyote before walking out the door, slamming it close behind me. I walked back to the room and smiled at the still sleeping body of Lifty. I still had two hours or so before he woke up, I guess I could do something else. I got up again and walk back out the door. I glance at the small room next door and went inside. "What?!" I heard Cindy Lou yell again, I frown. "God, you would think your voice would be strained after all that screaming you did last night..." I told her with a wink, she growled at me. "Shut up!" She yelled in rage, she yanked at the chains that bounded her and tried to reach out and strangle me. "You just don't stop trying, do you?" I said to myself, I open a small metal box and take out a collar and remote with a red nob on it. Tossing it to Cindy Lou, she picked it up and studied it. "What is this?" She asked._

_"Just put it on."_

_"What?! No!"_

**_ "It rubs the lotion on it's skin or else it get's the hose again..."_**

_I pointed towards the bed springs, her eyes widen in fear. She glanced at me, then the springs again before putting the collar on hesitantly. I smiled and stood up, turning the red nob on the small remote to the number 5. She starred at me curiously before screaming out in pain, she grabbed the collar and tried to yank it off. The more harder she tugged at the collar, the more I turned the nob to a higher number. She kept on screaming, making me smile in delight. Finally turning it off, she fell on her hands and knees, panting and taking in deep breaths. "Neat, isn't it?" I told her, she weakly looked up and glared. Silent, she got back up and sat down. "Well, you quite isn't so fun..." I said, I glanced at her, licking my lips as I did. I smirk and pinned her dow__n on the floor. "G-get off of me!" She yelled, I chuckled. "C'mon, don't be so mean." I said before taking off the collar on her neck. "H-hey, can't you just electrocute me? That would be b-better, right?" She said trying to reason with me, I smiled and sat up, bringing her up with me. "Now, what fun would that be if I were only enjoying it?" I asked, she starred at me with wide eyes. Her wide-eyed expression turned into one into frozen fear. Growling, I kiss her before grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her on the floor again._

_I guess this'll do, not that it doesn't make me happy and all..._

**...**

"There are miles and miles of this forest, and many houses here! How are we going to find the right one?"

Davis glanced at Ares before looking back at the forest. "Well, I guess you guys won't help me then." He said before walking into the forest, Ares, Splendon't, Clover and Limit went after the cat. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going you fucking twat?!" Ares yelled, Davis shot a glare at the raccoon before turning back and walking farther into the forest. "Damn it answer me you stupid little-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Davis yelled before punching Ares. The raccoon stumbled back and starred at the cat with enraged eyes. The two stood there, the tension around them growing before Ares charged at the cat. "H-hey, stop fighting you two!" Clover yelled, the two men ignored Clover and continued throwing punches at each other. Before long, the two were on the ground, covered in bruises. "So... Tie?" Limit asked, Splendon't nodded. "Figures. You put a guy who was a boxing champion in California, and a guy who's a boxing master and teacher and you get this." Clover said pointing at the two. "Isn't Ares a martial arts teacher too?" Limit asked, Clover shrugged. "I think." She responded before glancing back at the two guys on the ground. "Hey, get up you two." Splendon't said picking the two up off the ground. "Ow, let go of me!" Ares whined angrily, Splendon't shrugged and dropped the raccoon, who winced in pain when he hit the ground. Davis looked at Splendon't and smiled. "Thank you." He said, Splendon't smiled before letting him go to. "Ow! Fuck that hurts...!" Davis said in pain, Clover frowned. "This was yours and Ares fault." She said before walking further into the forest along with Limit and Splendon't. "Hey, wait up!" Davis yelled before running after them, wincing in pain every step of the way. Ares followed closely behind. "I hate you." Ares said angrily, Davis rolled his eyes. "Eh." Was all he said before running faster, Ares quickening his pace as he realized he was far behind the others..

...

Waking up, Lifty was greeted by a crazy looking Splendid floating above him. "What?" Lifty asked, Splendid smiled and floated away from the raccoon and landed next to his tray of tools. Glancing at the former super hero, Lifty couldn't help but remember all the times Splendid swore that one day he would kill him and his brother. That the day they died would be one of the happiest days of his life. He always then told both him and his brother that he was kidding and he would never kill those two.

Here he is killing him.

_'What is this taste in my mouth?'_ The raccoon thought as he tasted his mouth and stuck out his tongue at the horrible taste. It tasted gas like, and he didn't like it._ 'What did he do to me..?'_ He asked himself, his train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt the cold blade of a knife press against him. The blade slowly started to cut him open, making the raccoon scream out in pain, the feeling of a blade cutting you open without anesthetics to make you numb made it worst, especially when you can feel your skin being cut, and your own blood coming out of you, dripping down your sides. Once Splendid finished cutting Lifty open, he gave a twisted smile before walking away, leaving Lifty confused and in pain. "W-what, this is how you're going to k-kill me?" Lifty asked, Splendid chuckled darkly, a chuckle that soon became a loud psychotic laugh. Splendid turned around and walked back to Lifty. Standing in front of Lifty, he presented a box of matches. Taking out three, he lit up his black lighter and lit the three matches in a second. The squirrel grinned before throwing the matches into Lifty. No longer than two seconds later, Lifty's insides caught on fire, making the raccoon scream, the fire burned him from the inside, slowly killing him on the inside... Literally.

Splendid sat and smiled at the flame dancing before him. It was beautiful to him, soon the screaming of the raccoon stopped, but the fire continued. The smell of meat cooking filled the air, making the former super hero's stomach grumble. Looking up, he took in a deep breath and blew the fire out. Lifty was dead alright, his insides cooked. Splendid picked some of the cooked flesh and tasted it. "Needs salt." The insane man said before laughing loudly. "This actually isn't so bad..." Splendid said trailing off, he took another taste, soon he was eating Lifty's cooked liver. He smiled to himself as he took the last bite of his unexpected and gruesome dinner.

**_"How delicious!"_**

**...**

"That... That bastard!"

Pollet-Wan cried on Chelsie's shoulder silently, who comforted the cat. "Well, not only is Splendid a murderer and a... Ahem... Rapist, he's also a cannibal. That's just freaking great." Sniffles said before turning the television off, he glanced at his step-sister and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying?" He asked, Pollet-Wan threw her pen at him. "I'M NOT! I DON'T CRY!" She bawled. "Ya bawlin' gave ya fake toughness away." Wrak said, Pollet-Wan rubbed her now red eyes and glared at Wrak with the best of her abilities. "Shut up! You don't even care that Lifty is dead!" She said with a quivering voice. "Eh. He's the brother of a guy who intended to betray us. I don't really care, as ya said." Wrak said, Pollet-Wan gasped, her eyes quickly swelling up with tears. "O-oh god, don't cry...!" Wrak said waving his arms around, the cat started to bawl and quickly hugged Chelsie, who again comforted her. "You're so mean! How can you tell her that! She's only 15 you know..." Chelsie said scolding the old raccoon. "I didn't mean ta make 'er cry!" Wrak yelled, Toothy nudged the raccoon. "Dude, you don't know she likes Lifty?" Toothy whispered, Wrak gave a little 'oh' before laughing awkwardly. "Come one Pellet, don't cry!" Sub said trying to comfort the cat from afar. "Don't call me P-Pellet, only Lifty calls me that! And thank you, I'll try..." She said before trailing off and moving away from Chelsie.

"You okay?" Sniffles asked his step-sister, Pollet-Wan looked at Sniffles and nodded. "Good..." He said trailing off before hugging her. Sniffles let his sister go, and glared at Wrak. "YOU! Apologize to her!" Sniffles yelled. "S-sorry!" Wrak said, Pollet-Wan smiled. "It's alright... You old man." She said before sticking her tongue out at the older raccoon, who growled at her. "I ain't old!" He yelled angrily.

_"Whatever you say, gramps..."_

_**Wrak doesn't know 'bout the collar Splendid made Cindy Lou wear...**_

**AND THE CHAPTER IS OVER! GOD, WHY THE HELL AM I UPDATING SO MUCH?!**

**Lifty- 'CAUSE YOU'RE ON FIYA!**

_**SO WERE YOU!**_

**Lifty- shut u- *gets tackled by Pollet-Wan***

**Pollet-Wan- LIFTY! *hugs and kisses***

**Lifty- *blushing and dazed* u-uh...**

**Sniffles- LIFTY! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!**

**Ahem, moving away from that... SPLENDID!**

**Splendid- what?**

**Hand it over.**

**Splendid- fine. *turns off and gives remote***

**Cindy Lou- *stops screaming and falls in relief* THANK YOU!**

_**Cheers!**_


	16. Wrath and Claustrophobia

**Think it's been long enough. Thoughts, tell Wrak**

_**Okay. Hey Pavement Kisser, haul your ass over here.**_

**Wrak- What do you want? *angry face***

_**Well, asshat seems grumpy today. Anyways... *whispers into Wrak's ear***_

**Wrak- ... *quietly walks away***

**Bunny- Wrak... Where are you going... Wrak? Wrak?! Damn it!**

**Flora- I think he's pissed of-**

**Wrak- *from afar* THAT SON OF A BITCH!**

**Cindy Lou- I-it's not like it's a big d-deal anyways... *laughs nervously***

_**Don't lie Cindy Lou!**_

**Cindy Lou- ... I'm not lying... *looks around nervously***

**Aha... Enjoy the chapter...? I have to go calm down an old man...**

Sitting alone away from the rest of the group, Cuddles couldn't help but wonder when they were going to get rescued, that is, if they'll ever live to even see that. Splendid had finally found out about the tunnel Wrak and Pollet-Wan were digging, so, being the little smartass he is, surround the shed with bardwire, and somehow filled the tunnel with concrete. It still surprised him, but right now that was the least of his problems.

Scratching the little puff of hair he had on his head, he thought deeply about what would life be if this never happened. Everything would probably be the same, the twins would be stealing, Wrak would be the crazy old man he is, Chelsie would be... Well, Chelsie, Davis would probably be trying to impress Cindy Lou in some way, and Cuddles himself...

Well, he would be the daring rabbit everyone knows...

Cuddles slumped down into his corner and sighed. To be honest, the rabbit wasn't always so daring and adventurous. It was only after being picked on so much that he finally became someone everyone would get along with. That wasn't important right now though, what was important right now was to find some other way to get out of the shed. Minutes seemed to go by for the rabbit, but in reality it was only seconds. The sound of people talking ceased, and his surroundings disappeared. All he saw was his hands that fidgeted nervously. "Cuddles...?" Pollet-Wan said in a worried tone as she glanced at the silent rabbit. She made her way towards him and tapped him in the shoulder, gasping in surprise as he jumped and spun around. "My fucking god Pollet-Wan, you scared the shit outta me...!" Cuddles yelled, Pollet-Wan backed away from the rabbit nervously. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly before making her back to the group, hiding behind Sniffles in slight fear. "Sorry Pollet-Wan, it's just that..." He said trailing off. "... Well, go on...!" Pollet-Wan said pushing the rabbit on, Cuddles looked up and sighed. "Everything was normal, I mean, we were all living life as it was and then boom! We're getting killed one by one!" He said, Pollet-Wan cocked her head to the side. "Explain." She simply said, Cuddles sighed. "I was just me, Wrak was Crazy McCrazington, you were that maniacal cat that tries to hard, Sub was that living ice machine that everyone loves to hate-!" Cuddles exclaimed. "Hey! I do not try to hard!" Pollet-Wan yelled angrily. "And I ain't crazy damn it!" Wrak yelled. "Dude, you shouldn't have said anything." Toothy said, Cuddles grumbled under his breath before slumping down in his seat once more, ignoring the yelling from both Pollet-Wan and Wrak...

**...**

"Pipe down Thrifty!"

"But... What's happening?"

Rissa looked down at Thrifty and gave him an angry look. She shook her head and looked back up. Walking just a mere few feet away was Splendid. He was dragging Lifty's lifeless body carelessly along the ground. Rissa couldn't help but feel sick. Sure, she wasn't in good terms with the raccoon, but he had always been part of her scenery, the background, you always heard him give his opinion, he helped one out at times and was always there. She felt bad, the guy was only 16, and had so much, yet so little, to live for. Another thing was that Thrifty would be a wreak if he saw Splendid dragging his dead brother, which is why she told him to get down and be quiet. She felt a twig of anger spark in her, and slowly started to growl. The sight of one of the people she cared about being dragged along like a useless ragdoll enraged her. The colors of her eyes started to turn from it's normal color into a bright red. "Rissa... What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed her alarming rise in breathing. "... Stay here." She said darkly, Thrifty, now frightened, nodded and stayed down. Rissa slowly stood up from her hiding place and quickly pounced onto Splendid. Stunned, the former superhero couldn't react to the sudden action and was tackled down to the ground. "You son of A bitch, what the fuck did you do to him?!" She screeched, Splendid looked up at her and smiled a twisted smile that made her uneasy.

**_"Well, let's just say he tasted quite delicious, for a rotten raccoon at least."_** He said with a toothy grin, Rissa's eyes widen. She growled and brought a fist down on Splendid, striking him across the face. Splendid laughed and quickly kicked her off with such great force that sent her flying, landing hardly on her back. "What's the matter? Is little Rissa in pain?" Splendid said tempting the woman, a growl emitted from her, and she quickly got up and charges at Splendid, letting out a cry of pure anger. Splendid moved out of the way before she could kick him across the face and grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me and fight me you fucking wuss!" She screamed, Splendid chuckled. "I don't need to fight you, you buffoon." He said darkly before twisting her arm, only to be surprised that she didn't cry out in pain. "What... Are these fake arms?" He asked, Rissa smirked. "You betcha." She said before yanking her arm away and picking up a large branch. She swung it at him, blood splattering on her kimono. She smiled and once again swung at the super squirrel, striking him on the head. Raising the branch over her head she laughed before bringing it down, expecting a loud crack.

That never came.

She looked down and saw an empty space where Splendid once laid. Backing up, she felt a gun press against her back. Swallowing hard she dropped the branch and sighed. "You sly bastard." She muttered, Splendid smiled and, with a fake laugh, pulled the trigger. It only took seconds for Rissa to comprehend that she hadn't been shot with a bullet, but with a dart. She fell to her knees and slowly, she fell unconscious on the cold barren part of the ground. "Well, now I have new meat!" He said ecstatically, he glanced at Lifty before picking him up and tossed him into the designated hole the squirrel had dug for him. Finally pushing the last of the dirt into the hole, he turned around and picked up Rissa. His ear twitched as he heard a small cry coming from a bush. "... Thrifty?" Splendid asked as he slowly walked towards the bush. Thrifty gasped and quickly scampered away, and ran deeper into the woods. He ran and ran and ran until he collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, tears pouring down his cheeks. He glanced up and saw the cresent shaped moon shining it's light down on him and the forest. He wiped away his tears and quietly sat up against a tree. Taking in a shaky breath, he finally realized something. Something very scary for a six year old boy.

He was all alone.

_In the big dark woods._

**_"Where are you... Lifty? Swifty? Shifty?... Anybody?"_**

**...**

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear crying... And arguing."

Davis' ears perked up then pressed against his head as he heard the arguing of two guys, and the crying of a girl. "That's sounds a whole lot like Swifty..." Ares said trailing off, Clover nodded. "Not to mention Speedy and Spark. That's totally them arguing." Splendont said crossing his arms. "You think it's them?" Limit asked Davis, only to get no respond. He looked up and saw that everyone was already making their way to the group. "H-hey!" Limit exclaimed before running after the group. They finally made it to the group of arguing people. Sure enough, it was Spark, Speedy and Swifty. "Ares! Davis! Limit! Clover! Douche!" Swifty cried in joy and happiness. While the others hugged her, Splendont stood there and pouted angrily. "Hey! There you guys are!" Tzoc yelled from above, everyone looked up and saw the chimera carrying Mirrors, who shivered in fear. She landed next to Splendont, placed the shivering Mirrors down and frowned. "Where have you guys been?" Tzoc asked Splendont. "Oh. We were looking for the house that Splendid is keeping the hostages when we ran into these people." Splendont said pointing towards a relief Swifty, Spark and Speedy. Tzoc smiled a fake smile. "Well, that's just great!" She said with a fake, yet convincing voice, with a smile on her face. Splendont smiled back at her. "I know! Normally I wouldn't care, but saying that this happened because of Splendid, I just... Care. Does that make sense?" Splendont asked, Tzoc shook her head. "Yea. I knew it wouldn't." He said scratching his head.

"Quick question. Why couldn't you just fly to find Splendid's hideout?" She asked, Splendont raised his arms to reveal torn wings. Tzoc let out a small 'oh'. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?!" Tzoc said in sudden worry, Splendont blushed lightly and shook his head. "No. But why are you so worried?" He asked, the chimera cleared her throat and smiled. "I-I just do!" She said nervously before giving a loving smile. Turning away from the super squirrel, her gaze fell on Ares. She sighed, he was such a good friend, even though he was quite the hot headed bastard at times. He was strangely always kind to her, though she didn't exactly give it much thought. She had thought about the two being more than friends, but quickly dodged the thoughts and kept on walking. He was such a good friend, and always seemed to keep order when there's havoc amongst the Tree Friends...

Too bad he was the next one to go. After all, **_it was the boss's orders..._**

_'But... He's my best friend...'_

**...**

"Wake up, stupid."

Opening her eyes, Pollet-Wan gasped as she noticed that she was no longer in the small shed anymore. Even worst, she noticed that she was in a small box. She whimpered.

She _hated_ small spaces.

"Let me out of here... Please!" She cried, she kicked the small sides of the transparent plastic box. She started to gasp for air, and felt like she was suffocating. "Well, let's play a game, shall we?" He said with a murderous smirk, with a quivering lip, she nodded her head rapidly. "Good!" He said cheerfully, he quickly pulled his chair towards her and sat down. He pulled out a revolver and held it in his hands. "You'll be tested to see how long you can go, say, ten minutes, without breaking down and start to hyperventilate. If you do before ten minutes are up..." He started, with his free hand, he made the shape of a gun and pointed it at the cat. "I'll kill you." He said before lowering his hand again. "Now, let's begin, shall we?" He asked, Pollet-Wan thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's begin!" Splendid said before starting the timer on his watch.

To him, it felt like a breeze, but to Pollet-Wan, it felt like hours passed. Sweat rolled down from her forehead. Her pupils tiny and chest feeling tighter. Her breathing started to act up, and she felt weak. She felt as though she was running out of precious air, and fell to her knees. Without warning, she started to hyperventilate and kicked at the sides of the wall in pure rage. "LET ME OUT! LET. ME. OUT!" She screamed out, tears streaming down her checks as she started to break down into a furball of paranoia. After watching her kick for a few minutes, Splendid stood up and opened the box. The minute Pollet-Wan stepped out the box, he shot. He shot and shot and shot until Pollet-Wan wad surely dead. Bullet wounds were found all over her, and her eyes with wide open, fear still lingering around them. With a smile, he dropped the gun and walked towards the camera that captured the events that unraveled. His eyes suddenly softened, and he looked at the screen of the camera. He frowned, his ears drooping. He took in a deep breath and deleted the video.

They didn't need to see that. That was just sick. Saying that he himself was claustrophobic

Glancing out the door, he sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and picked up Rissa from the couch he placed her on. He walked out the door and towards the shed...

**_"Welcome to the last place you'll ever see Rissa... You mongrel."_**

**Yus! The chapter is over, and this sucked!**

**Rissa- *gasp* WHY!**

_**Because you're innocence is a lie!**_

**Splendid- *still has remote* let's see... A five... Or a ten?**

**Cindy Lou- how about a zero?**

**Splendid- now, what fun would that be?**

**SPLENDID! I TOLD YOU TO PUT THAT REMOTE AWAY!**

**Splendid- kiss my ass!**

**WHATCHU SAY TA ME FOOL?! Bitch! You want me to go all ghetto on your ass?! It might be 12 o'clock in NYC, but I can still kick your ass!**

**Splendid- bring it, city bitch!**

**Rissa- does it really matter if it's 12?**

**Splendid- yes! I'm tired as fuck! You think killing people is easy?!**

**Flora- quite frankly, yes.**

_**Cheers...!**_


	17. And a Game of Chess

_***sleeping***_

**Splendid- you see Rainer, the more higher you put it, the more fun someone has!**

**Rainer- *thinking* I don't know Mister Splendid...**

_***wakes up* Hey, sorry I- Splendid?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH RAINER?! YOU KIDNAPPER! BASTARD!**_

**Splendid- *flies away with Rainer***

**Cindy Lou- oh dear...**

**Flora- CATCH THAT BASTARD! *chases after Splendid***

**Uh... Enjoy?**

Walking around while hugging himself, Thrifty couldn't help but shiver. It was cold outside. Very cold. He wanted to go back home, with Lifty and Shifty. With Swifty.

Swifty...

'I wonder how she is...' The young boy thought as he roamed the woods like a lost puppy trying to find it's owner. He felt alone and abandoned, though he knew that that wasn't the case. Splendid, he never did like the flying squirrel. Sure, he looked up to certain super heroes, but Splendid... Not so much. He growled. He would never think the squirrel would do this. Ever. But, apparently he was wrong, way wrong. Deep in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. Looking up, he was surprised to see a disheveled bunny standing before him. Her silhouette was familiar, with the long ponytails that swayed along with the strong breeze that blew through the night. From the looks of it, her clothing was torn from running through bushes. She shivered before looking up, a frighten look on her face. Thrifty was worried, the bunny smiled before falling on her knees, making the young raccoon panic. Sitting up, he grabbed the bunny from the arm and helped her at least sit on her knees, as she was know laying on the ground. Smiling at the raccoon, she coughed a little before sighing. "T-Thrifty, what are you doing her?" She asked, Thrifty crossed his arms and put on the most serious face he could.

"I should be asking you the same thing Bunny..."

**...**

_As I lean back in my chair, I took a swig from my cup before sighing and throwing it into the garbage can. I didn't know she would come back... I guess that was my fault, saying that I buried her in Happy Tree Town.._

_Well, don't blame me! I thought that if you buried someone there they would never come back to life! Apparently that wasn't the case. God, I'm a fucking idiot. Well, I only heard about it from Mirrors and Tzoc, and really, I just let it go and let her run into the woods. She's probably dead now anyways, thanks Mother Nature. I twirled around in my seat, stopping myself by grabbing onto the table I sat at. I pick up the small notebook on the table, took my pen and clicked it. I looked down the list of crossed and uncrossed names. Wandering eyes stopped on one name. A name that makes me scowl yet smile._

_Chelsie._

_I sigh and smile. This chippy will do. I cross out the name with the red ink pen that resembled that blood of a person. Putting the book down, I stood up and went to the kitchen counter and opened the metal tackle box once more, taking out the right amount of darts and loaded my gun. I walked out of the house and walked towards the shed. Twirling the keys with my finger, I start to open the door. Once I did, I opened the door and smiled. Terror filled the air. I couldn't be happier with the expressions on their faces..._

**...**

"I... Do I have to?"

A man sat with his back turned towards Tzoc, also turning away from the desk. The room was dark, and the man chuckled before sighing. "Well of course you have to do it. That's the point of being an accomplice of mine and Splendid." The man said, his low voice making the chimera the slightest of frightened. She stood there in silence, thoughts rushing through her head, she sighed. "Alright. I'll do it..." She said, her voice cracking slightly as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Quickly rubbing them away, she picked up a shot gun and started for the door. "Oh? And Tzoc?" The man started, the chimera stopped mid way through opening the door. "What?" She spat, the man sighed. "Make sure to actually kill him. I hear he's alive and both you and Mirrors are going to be rotting in the ground. I will show no mercy if I have to kill you. Capish?" The man said harshly, only to be responded to with a loud door slam.

As she walked down the hallway, Tzoc began to cry silently while still walking like it was nothing. She wiped away her tears before entering the elevator and pushing the '1' button. As the elevator want down from the last floor, she started to think what would life be if this all hadn't happened. If the events leading up to this hadn't happened. This was possibly her fault as well, saying that she somewhat knew of Splendid and this bastard's plan's. Walking out of the elevator, she ran out of the building and hurried towards the forest. Ares said he was going to look for more people that had gotten lost in the woods.

That'll be his final resting place.

_At least... that's if she goes through with it..._

**...**

"I. Am. Going. To KILL him."

Sniffles was growling to himself. He knew that compressing his feeling was wrong, but if he showed anger, it would make him look like a violent person. He wasn't that. At least, that's what he thought.

The anteater glance around and rubbed his eyes, yanking the red colored dart from his arm. Looking around, he awaited to hear an obnoxious comment from Chelsie to ring out, saying that she was always, somehow, the first one to wake up. Not hearing a response, the anteater looked around the room slightly worried. Noticing that she wasn't in the room, he shrugged...

Then he realized where she was.

"Oh god! Chelsie!" He cried, Toothy shot him a glare from across the shed. "Dude! Shut up! My head fucking hurts from getting hit by a damn dart." He growled angrily, Sniffles facepalmed. "Don't you realize that Chelsie is gone?!" The anteater said in anger, Toothy glanced around the room before realizing as well. "Oh crap! Bitch is next to die?" He asked, Sniffles scowled at Toothy. "Well, that's rude of you..." He said, Toothy frowned. "Sorry, it's just that I really never liked her in the first place..." He said rubbing his eyes as he did. "Well, how do you feel about the fact that one of the people that has always somehow been in your life is now going to die?" Sub suddenly asked, Toothy turned towards the bear. "How long have you've been listening?" Toothy asked, Sub shrugged. "Since the conversation between you two started. Now it's a conversation between you, me and Sniffles." The bear said crossing his arms, Toothy glared at the bear before turning his back towards him. "You're question... I refuse to answer it." He said looking down, Sub raised an eyebrow. "Why? You said you never cared for her. Why is it so hard to answer a question deemed simple for you?" Sniffles asked, Toothy sighed and looked up only slightly. "I... I'm not sure..." He said quietly, confusing both Sniffles and Sub. "This is a stupid question, but, explain?" The anteater asked, Toothy sighed. "It's just that... The way Sub asked that question... It makes it sound like I don't care if one of my 'friends' dies as the hands of the person I once looked up to..." He said with a trembling smile that disintegrated into a frown. "But, I do care if she dies. The way I feel? I still refuse to say..." He said before looking back down at the wooden floor in silence, leaving Sniffles and Sub quiet and worried. Worried about Toothy.

**...**

Sifting through the bushes, Swifty's frightened frown turned into a happy smile when she saw Happy Tree Town once more. "Home!" She yelled in joy before running towards the street she lived on. She ran towards the home that had only one floor and opened it. Not seeing her brothers anywhere, she ran to their rooms, hoping to find them in there either sleeping or just playing video games.

They weren't there. None of them.

Swifty began to worry. She double checked. Triple checked. Nothing. They just weren't there. She ran down the hallway to the entrance of the house, running out of it only to bump into Spark. "Oh! Sorry Swifty! Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he noticed that Swifty was looking around nervously. "They... They aren't there!" She shrieked before starting to freak out. Spark pulled her up from the ground and looked at her with worry. "What do you mean they aren't there?" Spark asked, Swifty laughed nervously. "Lifty... Swifty... Thrifty... They aren't there!" She screamed before crying, Spark hugged the other raccoon. "Swifty, they're looking for them right now. They're looking for everyone! Don't worry, they'll find them, well and alive!" Spark said reassuringly, Swifty shook her head. "NO! They aren't going to find them 'well and alive'! They're probably dead right now!" She screamed while still hugging the raccoon. Spark sighed, obviously everybody was alright, they weren't hurt... Or dead...

Oh, how wrong he was.

...

Walking around in the forest, Ares growled as he smacked away another bug. He had been walking in the same direction for probably the last 10 hours nonstop. "I do not like forests. At least, not anymore..." He said to himself as he smacked away yet another bug. The wind was picking up, and it made him shiver slightly, but he kept on walking. Reaching a small pond, he looked down at his reflection and sighed. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be broken branches and bushes that seemed damaged. "Looks like someone had a struggle or something..." The raccoon thought as he started to walk into the pond, wanting to get to the other side. Suddenly, he heard rustling behind him. He quickly turned around to see two pair of eyes looking at him before they disappeared. Now on guard, the raccoon readied himself for a sudden attack. As if on cue, he felt to hands place themselves on his back before shoving him harshly to the ground. Reacting quickly, he got up and turned around, ready to knock the person out cold before stopping in both surprise and confusion. Standing in front of him was Tzoc, who had a apologetic smile on her face. "T-Tzoc, what are you doing here?" He asked, the chimera's smile turned into a frown. Without warning, she flew towards him and kicked him across the face, knocking him down. Quickly standing up, he blocked another attack from the chimera and uppercut her, making her tumble back in surprise. Hearing a thump, he looked down at the grass and saw a shotgun laying on the ground. He was confused, why would she be attacking him? He picked up the gun and studied it. Thoughts started to quickly run through his head as he started to comprehend everything.

Now he knew why she acted so strangely from the start.

She was working... For him.

It all made sense now. When she refused to go into the building... It was because she was to blame for putting up the trap. But no one suspected her, just Flora. And when she flew away from him when he asked what was wrong, and how she would disappear without warning for long periods of time. He thought it was because she was going to check on Spark and Speedy. In reality, she was busy helping Splendid. But, there was still a question he still didn't know the answer to.

Who was the second person?

"Hey! Give me that shotgun back!" Tzoc suddenly said, snapping the raccoon out of his thoughts. His expression of surprise turned into a serious one, and he pointed the gun at her. "It was you!" He yelled before pulling the trigger, birds flew away in fright from the sudden sound, and the chimera moved out of the way, the bullet only grazing her arm. Blood started to trickle down her arm and dripped off her hand. She stared at Ares in surprise before smirking. "You finally realized... It took you this long, huh?" She asked, making Ares more than pissed, the chimera chuckled before landing on the ground, ignoring the glare that the raccoon in front of her gave her. "Well, it's no use trying to hide it. Yea, I'm helping Splendid. Do I regret it? Yes. Do I want to continue? Absolutely not. But they have me tied up and I can't do nothing about it. If I do something they tell me not to do, I'm dead. I know you would want me dead rather than alive, so let's make a deal..." She started, Ares stared at her before lowering the gun down, catching his interest. "You kill me, and whatever they say, tell them it was self defense. This way, I'll be dead and will be paying for what I did in hell, and you'll be alive and be a hero for finding out who their accomplices were, well, at least one of them." She said with a smile. "... What?" Ares asked in astonishment, he never knew that the chimera before him was actually considering this, it impressed him only slightly. "What? You think I'm afraid to die? Of course not. I'm afraid of death, but I'm not afraid of dying." She said. "But, that means you'll be dead... I don't want that." He said, Tzoc frowned. "Yea, well, I would have to kill you, and I don't want that. You have actual friends, I only have accomplices. You're friends would be devastated if you were dead, especially your sister. Me? No one would even bat an eyelash. Life... Would still be the same for them." She said sadly, her voice cracking mid sentence. Ares shook his head. "No! That's not true! You have friends, they WOULD care. They WILL care if you died." He said yelling back at her, Tzoc started to silently cry. Walking towards him, she pointed the shotgun towards her chest, giving him a glare of both anger and sadness. "What... What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping you out a bit." She said with quivering voice. "Helping me?" He asked, the chimera fell silent. The two stood there in silence, a silence that only added to the suspense. "Do it." She finally said after a long period of time, the raccoon stared at her before shaking his head._ "Do it!_" She yelled again, getting the same response from Ares. **_"DO IT DAMN IT!"_** She screamed with tears running down her face freely.

A loud bang was heard.

**...**

She was scarred. Really scarred. She found herself strapped to a medical table that was stained with maroon colored spots that scarred her. Dry blood was all over the place, as if he used it as paint. Door slamming open, Splendid walked into the room and shut it behind him. She shivered as she heard the pain filled screams that were barely heard, yet loud enough to make you shiver in fear. "Awake, aren't you?" He asked, the fox scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing to her you sick fuck?!" She yelled, Splendid smiled a malicious smile. "That's none of your business, darling." He said before twirling her hair. Walking away from her, he walked out of the room before bringing in a table and a game of chess. Chelsie raised and eyebrow and stared at Splendid in confusion. He stepped out of the room once more before getting another chair and placed it on the opposite of his own chair. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, the flying squirrel smiled at her. "We're going to play a game!" He said, Chelsie sighed. "Alright, what is it?" She asked trying to mask her fear, Splendid unstrapped her from the table and sat her on her chair. He shut the door and locked it behind him, floating back towards her and sitting in his seat. "Chess." He said, Chelsie raised an eyebrow once more. "Chess?" She asked, the former superhero nodded.

"That's stupid."

"Ah, but you haven't heard the catch!"

Chelsie looked at Splendid in confusion. "What catch?" She asked, Splendid sighed. "You should know, but I guess I'll have to tell you. If you win, you walk out of here alive. You don't win? You get dragged out of here to your final resting place in the ground with your friends." He said darkly, before Chelsie could respond, Splendid made the first move. "Well... It's your turn." He said motioning the fox to continue the game on. Chelsie, with hesitation, made the second move. She didn't know what she was doing, saying that she's only played Chess once or twice in her life. Time slowed down, it was quiet boring playing this game, but she still remained focus, she wanted to live, NOT die. Hours went by, and the mind was put to the test more than once, but the words that Chelsie dreaded echoed throughout the room in a happy tone.

"Checkmate!"

Time stopped, Chelsie sat there frozen in fear and utter horror. Without warning, she felt a bullet pierce her chest, then her arms, and finally right in the heart. Somehow still alive, she looked up at Splendid, who smiled down at her, her eyes finally closed, and her breathing slowly stopped. A warm sensation took over her before it went away, and she went cold. Splendid smiled and walked to his closet, took out a shovel and walked up the stairs towards the outdoors. He walked a few feet away from the house and started to dig a hole for the lovely woman that was Chelsie.

_"What a pity. I thought we could play another round of chess. Guess I was wrong."_

**...**

Rissa had here back turned away from the T.V., where Chelsie was seen getting shot by Splendid. The gunshots made her shiver, and anger started to swirl in her, but she compressed these feeling and shook them off, as if they were nothing. 'If I could only strangle him...' She thought to herself as she made her hand into a fist. Finally, the sound of gunshots ringing through the air stopped, and the tape finally finished. "Well, I can't play chess anymore..." She heard Sniffles say. "I... I..." She then heard Toothy say before sighing sadly. Rissa couldn't help but feel bad for him. For all of them, and herself. Chelsie was a kind person, one who always defended her friends when they're being picked on, hurt, you know what he meant. She started to silently cry. She now knew the reality of this situation that she was now stuck in. She was also worried, what had happened to Thrifty? What if he was hurt? If he... Died?

No, that couldn't be. He's alive and well, with someone taking care of him. She could feel it. She sighed and sat there silently, her mind going blank.

**_"I hope you're okay Thrifty... I'm so sorry..."_**

**AND, FINALLY, A LONG CHAPTER! BUT IT'S STILL SHORT!**

**Flora- Stop yelling!**

**NO! *shoots with magic***

**Flora- *is now a rabbit* well, fuck.**

**Cindy Lou- *walks in holding Rainer***

_**Where's Splendid?**_

**Cindy Lou- Wrak's beating him up :3**

_**Ah... I see... Well then... His revenge came a bit early... IN THE AUTHORS NOTE! (YESH! REVENGE SHALL BE HAD NEXT CHAPPIE!)**_

_**Cheers!**_


	18. Russian Roulette Gone Wrong

**Ahahah! Aha... Ha. Gosh, I just updated a few days ago...**

**Flora- *hits with back* CHANGE ME BACK!**

**Pfft... No! *grins***

**Wrak- *smiles evilly***

**Well, today is part one of the vengeance! But believe me, this is far from over.**

**Bunny- Demeter...**

**Ah, hello there Bunny... I did not see you there... Ahem, enjoy the chapte- *gets whacked on the head***

_The list of people is becoming shorter and shorter each day._

_What fun would it be if they were finally all gone?_

_I sigh. I don't want my fun to end this soon. I pick up another small notebook and opened it, another list of names imprinted on the now yellowed pages. Well, I still have some people to kill off, so I guess I won't be needing this book... Yet. Anyways, I stood up from the desk, leaving the book of crossed and uncrossed names open. A new name has been crossed off with the same red ink that now crosses out the names of the now deceased Tree Friends. He, in all honesty, was going to be a toughie. I walked out the room and to the small basement living room where many tools sat, on the couch, t.v., basically everywhere. I picked up the table I had put the and brought it to the small room in which I had killed so many people. Placing the table down, I picked up my chair and put it on the opposite side of the wooden chair in which he would be sitting on in merely a few hours._

_I placed the gun down in the middle of the table and smiled. Simple, that's what this looks like, but the true game is more complex than it seems, because if I lose, there's a chance I might die instead. Sometimes you just can't win..._

_Well, that isn't the case for me._

**...**

Silence filled the air, the two stared at each other with wide eyes that displayed horror. Her eyes soften, and Tzoc fell on her knees while clutching the gun wound on her side that now poured out blood in alarming amounts. She laughed silently, though it seemed more like crying pain. Ares was confused, did her shoot her? No, that couldn't be, the gun had been pointed towards her chest the whole time. What was he going to do now?! He couldn't just leave her here, that would be wrong!

"You're thinking too much. Just go before it's too late."

Ares glanced down at Tzoc, who looked back up at him with pleading eyes. "W-what?! No! I'm not going to leave you here to die!" he yelled, the chimera frowned. "Leave. He won't stop 'till you're dead. It's best to go back to town, he never dares to step a foot there anymore." She said, Ares stared at her intensely before backing away and running off, the shotgun still in his hand.

"You just couldn't do it huh?" A man suddenly said, Tzoc nodded.

"Yea. I couldn't. Why? Because he's my best friend."

"I knew you were weak."

The man walked towards her and sighed, kicking her harshly to the ground. "Well, there's no use trying to bring you back to health, saying that you'll probably just betray us again..." He started as he stared down on her, her glare now weak and dulling. He pointed the gun to the place where the shotgun Are's held was pointed out, and without another word pulled the trigger, blood splattering all over the shirt he wore. The chimera fell back, bleeding out as she took in her final breaths. Her eyes dulled completely, and she finally stopped breathing all together. She was dead...

At least, that's what he thought.

"Pathetic. I really thought you would be more stronger. This is what you deserve." The man spat at the now supposedly lifeless body that laid on the ground. Sighing, he walked away from the bloody mess and walked off trying to find Ares. Meanwhile, Ares sat at the top of a tree, looking down and trying to keep quiet as the man passed by casually, as if killing someone wasn't uncommon, like it wasn't a problem. Once he was out of view, the raccoon climbed down from the tree and ran back towards the area where he once stood. Arriving there, he saw nothing but the puddle of deep red blood that was slowly being sucked into the dirt. "Fuck!" Ares yelled kicking a rock away in anger, he looked around, trying to find the now missing girl but found nothing. Muttering to himself, he clenched the shotgun in his hand and looked back towards the direction where the man was heading.

He was going to find him.

And kill him.

**...**

"Bunny, why exactly are you here?"

Bunny sighed, looking towards Thrifty as she did. "Well, I woke up in the middle of the field, wondering where the hell I was, then I remembered something and came back to the forest to look for it..." She replied, not putting enough detail into the claim, making Thrifty unsatisfied. "No. You tell me the real reason." He said with crossed arms, Bunny looked down at the boy again and frowned. "Look Thrifty, it's none of your business, just keep walking, okay?" The bunny said harshly, making Thrifty pout more in anger. Walking through bushes silently, they finally saw a road up ahead, a very familiar road.

"HEY! IT'S STRAWBERRY LANE!" Thrifty cheered.

"Yep. We're home kid." Bunny said as she hurried the boy to the street. Running towards the lane, he crossed it in a jiffy and soon was seen running down the block home, making Bunny smile. She quickly frowned and sighed, she turned back around and entered the forest again once more. She couldn't see why he would do this. She knew that there was more people lost in this forest. Odd thing is, that instead of sparing her and letting her get lost in the forest, she was taken to be killed by being frozen, which was rather stupid. Before he had taken her away though, he made sure that anyone who knew even the slightest detail of his- no, their plane, got lost in the woods, leaving Mother Nature to do the rest. She walked quickly, she knew that other people were probably on the verge of dying, and she wasn't going to let that happen. It's bad enough Splendid was killing off her other friends. She hoped to at least find a few of her friends alive, but the possibilities of that were slim, though they weren't impossible. She kept on walking. One down, about... A few more to go. "Yea, lets just keep it at that. I don't need to know the real answer." She said to herself as she ran though the woods once more, in search of a friend who needed help getting back to town...

**...**

_I sigh, I was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored... I think you get my point._

_I told myself that I would kill him in a few hours. Those hours would be up in about..._

_Crap. They've been up._

_I curse under my breath, angry and pissed off at myself. I really needed to pay attention more. Anyways, I do what I have to do, get the gun, put in more darts, and walk out the door with the keys in my hand. I really didn't see why it seemed so hard to do now, I guess I'm getting a bit lazy. Too lazy. I opened the door, and shot people down with darts. It really wasn't as hard as it use to be anymore. Dragging that godforsaken raccoon out of the shed, then closing the shed as I forgot to close it in the first place, I finally put him down on the metal examination table, but I didn't chain him down. Nope, when he woke up, he would be able to try and attack me all he wants, if he can anyways. I sigh, normally I would be all giddy getting ready to end another life, but I really didn't know about this one, me killing him gave me a weird feeling, like something was going to go wrong. No, that won't happen! That was impossible..._

_Or was it?_

_I sigh, I really didn't want to keep arguing with myself, I'm just gonna go back to the other room, and get ready to kill this son of a bitch, I guess. I mean, after all, I already had fun with my little friend, shes been through enough... For today._

**...**

"What do you mean Bunny's alive?! She was dead! We even have a picture!" Davis yelled, he was confused, he thought Bunny was dead, well, she technically was dead, but it seems like she was alive once more. "I'm not lying, she's alive! She's probably home right now!" Thrifty said, suddenly, a gasp was heard throughout the street, and Thrifty was quickly picked up by his sister, who hugged him tightly, not noticing that she was choking the poor boy in the process. "Uh, Swifty? You're hurting Thrifty you know..." Spark said as he quickly joined the happy and relieved raccoon. "Oh... Sorry." She said apologetically as she placed the now heavy breathing raccoon. "It's... O-okay." Thrifty responded as he took in deep breaths. "You sure, because you seem a bit-"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay! Don't need to yell!"

Spark sighed as he watched Swifty and Thrifty talk about what had happened while the two were separated. He was worried about the kid, it seemed like he was hiding something, but what? Shaking his head, he walked away following Davis, who was making his way towards the entrance of the police station when he was suddenly tackled by Speedy. "Ey! What the hell man?!" Spark asked angrily, now catching the attention of Davis, Thrifty, Swifty and now Clover, who exited the building wanting to see why Spark had just yelled. "Tzoc... Hospital... Gun... Shot... Truth... Cramp...!" Speedy said as he clutched his side in pain. "What?" Spark asked. "Okay, I think he's trying to tell us something... Quick, get the verbs." Davis said pointing towards Clover then the building, making Speedy angry. "L-listen to me! T-Tzoc, she's at the hospital... Got shot... Cramp!" Speedy managed to say before grabbing his side in pain again. "W-wait, she's at the hospital?! But, that's across town! We have to go and see her!" Spark said in sudden worry, Speedy shook his head. "Says... She isn't ready... Tell the truth later... Wants to be alone... DAMN IT IT HURTS!" Speedy yelled, he sat down on the first step of the police station and waited for the pain of his cramp to subside, while the rest of the group talked among themselves. "Why do you think she wants to be alone?" Davis asked, Swifty shrugged. "Maybe she's hiding something and is about to tell us!" Clover said. "Maybe..." Spark said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Speedy sighed.

"Damn it, she just wants to be alone!"

**...**

Sitting up, Wrak groaned in pain as a harsh headache suddenly emerged out of nowhere. He yanked the dart out of his arm and tried to stand up, only to fall down and fall on his stomach. "Ah, damn it!" He yelled in pain, it only took second to realize that he was in the room where Splendid had been killing off his friends, or enemies. "You're awake, I see." Splendid suddenly said, Wrak stood up and looked around the room, jumping slightly as he watched Splendid suddenly emerge from the shadows in a creepy way, with a crazed smile on his face. "Okay, what do ya want?! Why the 'ell are ya doin' this?!" Wrak asked angrily, Splendid frowned. "None of your business." He said before walking towards the table he had set up hours before and taking a seat. He motioned the old raccoon to take the seat in front of him. Hesitantly, Wrak slowly walked towards the table and slowly took a seat while eyeing the super squirrel, expecting him to kill him in some sort of wacky way. "So, I wanna play a game." Splendid started, Wrak raised an eyebrow. "A... Game?" He asked, Splendid nodded. "I'm sure you're aware of the game known as 'Russian Roulette', no?" Splendid asked, Wrak's eyes widened, before becoming calm again and nodding. "Yea, I know about t' game. What about it?" He asked, Splendid smiled. "I said I wanted to play a game, Russian Roulette being that game." He responded, Wrak swallowed nervously. He wasn't scarred per say, but the fact that there was a one in six chance that he would lose made him feel uneasy. "You go first..." Splendid said pushing the gun towards Wrak in a sleepy voice, Wrak picked the gun up and spun the cylinder slowly, waiting for it to stop. Before pointing the muzzle of the gun against his head, he realized that Splendid had fallen asleep. 'Really?' He thought as he placed the gun down, he noticed that in Splendid's hand was another revolver, it fell to the floor, now in the reach of Wrak. Picking it up cautiously, Wrak opened the gun and saw that the gun was unloaded. The gun Wrak had was fully loaded. 'The little fuck gave me this gun on purpose...' Wrak thought angrily, he stood up from his chair and tossed the unloaded gun towards Splendid, who was startled and quickly stood up. "H-hey, I said I wanted to play a game!" Splendid said, Wrak chuckled.

"Actually, I want t' play a different game..." Wrak said before pointing the revolver at Splendid, who quickly reacted by picking up the other revolver and pointing it towards Wrak. "We're both goin' t' shoot at the count of three. Then we'll see who dies and who doesn't." Wrak said, the former superhero nodded and readied himself. "One... Two... Three!" He yelled, the two shot at the same time, but only one person got hurt.

Splendid.

The super squirrel staggered back and fell to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding from the wound on his arm. "You bitch, you switched the guns!" Splendid yelled angrily, Wrak smirked. "Ya did t' same ta me..." He responded before picking up Splendid's chair and hitting him on the head with it, knocking him out cold. Now that he was passed out, Wrak ran to the door and opened it. He walked put and was about to make his way to the staircase when he heard the annoyed yell from a woman. He recognized that voice too well. He walked towards the other room, and slowly turned the doorknob, the revolver in hand just in case. He flung the door open and was surprised to see Cindy Lou chained up, trying to pick the locks that bounded her. "C-Cindy Lou?" Wrak stuttered in disbelief, catching the attention of the coyote. "Wrak!" She yelled in joy and relief. "Thank god you're here! Please, help me!" She cried, Wrak stared at her for a moment before grabbing the keys of the locks and kneeled down in front of her, when he noticed that she looked rather weird, like something happened to her, and not a good thing mind you. "Hey, Cindy Lou... What happened t' ya?" Wrak asked, the coyote fell silent. Catching his attention, he looked at Cindy Lou in worry. "Cindy Lou, did something happen t' ya? Did he do something t' ya?" He asked, Cindy Lou stared at him silently before hesitantly nodding.

"... What did he do?"

**AHAHA... AHAHA... This sucked...**

**Splendid- YOU BITCH.**

_**Yea, well, you're a bastard. How you like them apples?!**_

**Wrak- ...**

**Flora- I... I think he might be pissed...**

**Bunny- He been pissed...**

**Cindy Lou- Haha, YES! I'm free! Take that Splendid!**

**Splendid- You might be free in the story but you're still my little friend in the Authors Notes!**

**Cindy Lou- W-what?**

**Ahem... OH! I made a reference to a TV show here! If you can figure it out, I'll give you an internet cookie! Hint, it's from a sitcom!**

_**Cheers?**_


	19. Denial

**Hello there. It's been long since I updated this...**

**Tzoc- yes, it has. *shoots with beebee gun***

**Ah what the fuck?!**

**Tzoc- *grin***

**Fucking asshat... Anyways... Eh, the reason why I haven't updated this in some time is because... Well, I suddenly felt like this story's a piece of crap, and that I couldn't write for squat. I don't know, I lost my motivation to make another chapter, but I got over being a chicken asshat and made a chapter! :D**

**So yea... *cough* Er, enjoy?**

"Cindy Lou?"

"... Aha! It's nothing really, just a few minor things is all, ahaha!"

Nervous laughter was all that Cindy Lou could come up with now. If she ever told anyone about what happened in these four walls she would be humiliated. She could've done something, but she did absolutely nothing. She felt pathetic in a way. The final handcuff came off, much to Cindy Lou's relief, and she stood up now free from being bound to the wall. "Ya sure yer okay?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou nodded. "Uh, yea. Fine." She responded. She grabbed the key to take the collar off but stopped herself from taking it off. If she took it off, he would see them. She didn't want him to know about what he really did to her. "Um, can't I just leave the collar on?" Cindy Lou asked, Wrak looked confused. "Ya have a collar on?" He asked, Cindy Lou's ear twitched. _'Stupid! He didn't even know you had it on!'_ She said mentally yelling at herself. "Um... Yea, I do. Lets keep it on though!" She said before laughing nervously. "Don't ya wanna take it off?" Wrak asked, the coyote shook her head, hiding the key in by putting it down her dress in the process. "Nope! Let's just go!" She quickly responded before taking Wrak's hand and pulling him out the door, the two ran up the stairs to the living room. After managing to find the keys to the shed, the two walked out and towards the shed, where banging was heard. "I think someone's getting paranoid." Cindy Lou said, Wrak took the keys from the coyote and unlocked the door, opening it only to be hit by a wooden plank. "Ah! What the 'ell is wrong with ya?!" Wrak yelled angrily, Sniffles hid the wooden plank behind him and smiled a cheeky smile. "Sorry." He said before walking out of the shed, the rest of the hostages following the anteater. "FREEDOM!" Rissa cheered before hugging Wrak, thanking him repeatedly. "Well, I never expected an old man to be ourw savior. Huh." Cuddles said, Wrak growled. "I ain't old!" Wrak snapped, Cuddles laughed. "Keep telling yourself that." He replied. "Alright! Now that we're free... What do we do?" Sub asked. "Simple. We run till we get to town." Cindy Lou said smiling, Cuddles backed away for a moment. "You're not a ghost, are you?" He asked, Cindy Lou shook her head. "Oh. Oh! You're alive!" Cuddles cheered. "That certainly is surprising." Toothy said smiling, "After all, we all thought you were dead!" He continued. "Well, I'm not. Ahaha... Ha..." Cindy Lou said laughing. "Well, we should really go, sayin' that Splendid ain't dead." Wrak said, Sniffles' ear twitched. "What do you mean he isn't dead?!" He yelled.

"Well, I hit 'im with a chair. 'Nd because he isn't like t' average Tree Friend, he didn't, well, die." Wrak replied.

"So you-?! You know what, I'm not gonna question your logic. Let's just go." Sniffles said, he really had the urge to slap Wrak, though if he did he would've had a bruise on his face right now. The group set off towards the woods. They were finally free, though, they weren't too happy either. Keep in mind that Splendid was still alive, and could wake up at any given moment. They had to get to town. And fast. There was one problem though.

"... Which way is the way to town?"

**...**

"Never. Again."

Tzoc stretched her wings, only to wince in pain. After getting shot, she had managed to get onto her feet and fly towards Happy Tree Town. Though she normally didn't do it, she had to fly extremely fast to get to town. Sure, she was capable of doing so, saying that she got to the hospital under three minutes (which broke her last record), the consequences were that her wings either became sore or some bones broke. This time it was both. Sighing, she rubbed her wings trying to make them feel better, which they did not. "Side not retard, when you break your wings, avoid touching them. In fact, just don't fly that fast next time." She told herself, facepalming as she realized she was talking to herself. "God, I hate this..." She muttered to herself, she frowned and stared out the window. It was four. Only an hour until sunset, then the moon would come out. "I shouldn't feel bad about leaving Ares for dead. Should I? Nah, I shouldn't... Or should I?" She kept asking herself repeatedly, not noticing Spark walk in, along with Davis, Clover, Swifty and Splendon't. "Talking to yourself? That's new." Splendon't said raising an eyebrow, Tzoc blushed darkly in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up. You do it too." She muttered, Splendon't blushed. "How do you know that?!" He asked loudly, Spark smiled. "Well, you do talk to yourself a lot when your alone, which in reality you aren't really alone. People are around you know." The raccoon said, Tzoc nodded. "What he said." She said adding to Spark's comment, Splendon't crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. "Um, anyways... How did you get shot?! More importantly, who shot you?!" Spark asked, his happy personality changing to a more serious, and very overprotective one.

"U-um, no one. Just got shot." Tzoc said fiddling with her fingers. "LIES." Spark said yelling back at the chimera, Tzoc sighed. "Shut it Spark." She said with crossed arms, the raccoon immediately quieted down. "A-anyways. Um, what did you want to tell us Tzoc?" Davis asked, the chimera continued to fiddle with her fingers in a nervous manner, she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat before sighing, taking in a deep breath and sighing once more. "I..." She started, her nervous manner growing. "Yes? What is it?" Clover asked, Tzoc mumbled something under her breath. "For god sake Tzoc, just spill already!" Splendon't yelled angrily, Tzoc shot a glare at the flying squirrel. "I... Might know a bit about the hostages and where they are..." She said quietly. "So... Let me get this straight. You knew crap about the hostages and where they are... And you didn't tell us shit?" Splendon't asked, Tzoc nodded. "... I have no words for you right now." Splendon't said crossing his arms, Tzoc frowned. "Didn't expect any. Especially from you." She said sadly, yet still with a twig of anger. "Alright... Care to tell us some of those things?" Davis asked, Tzoc shook her head. "When I get out of the hospital. Shouldn't be too long. I heal rather fast." Tzoc said dully, Davis nodded. "Understood. I would have guessed that you wanted to do this in private." He said, Tzoc smiled weakly. "Thanks." Was all she could say.

Once everyone was out of the room, her mind was once again flooded with thoughts. She really didn't know what would happen now, other than the fact that she'll get arrested and probably get ten years. Sighing, she fell back on her bed and glanced out the window, the only sound in the room was that of the heart monitor and the calm, brisk wind. "Oh, your brother would be so proud..." She told herself sarcastically before shutting her eyes. She felt oddly tired, though she didn't question it really. She just went along with what she felt like she needed. Sleep. That's what she needed. Sleep.

**...**

Pointless, that's what he thought it was now. He would never find the damn shooter now, the sun was going down for Christ sake! Maybe doing this in the first place was stupid anyways. Sighing, Ares walked in a random direction, not really knowing where he was going. He wanted to go back to town a mere few hours ago, but he kinda got... well, lost. His shadow was becoming longer as the sun set faster and faster. Soon, it would be night time, and well, wolves and other wild animals will be about. Honesty, he felt a bit scared, this was the woods after all. Happy Tree Forest. Where if you die you die permanently.

The wind had picked up throughout the afternoon, not drastically, but just enough to make a person cold. Ares glanced around, sure, he use to be a flower, and knew a thing or two about nature, but he didn't exactly know that much. He sighed once more, the sun had already set, and the only thing you could now see was the moon, which brightened the purple night sky beautifully, the stars gleaming along with it. "Damn it..." He muttered to himself, all he could do now was rest. The way he was going, he was probably going to be in the forest for some time, maybe three days or so. He leaned against a tree, tossing the gun he had away from him.

"Should've just gone back to town like she said..."

**...**

_I cursed under my breath. What happened? I rubbed my head in pain as I glanced around the room. The door was open..._

_... CRAP!_

_He got away! He escaped. The sneaky mother fucker! What the hell is wrong with me, I'm losing my fucking edge. Passing put after getting whacked with a chair. A chair god damn it! What the hell in wrong with me?! I facepalmed, no time for that, I have to find him. I walked out the door and into the other room. Shackles that once held Cindy Lou a prisoner were now just holding air. He took her too, which means he probably took the rest of the hostages with him. Fuck. I picked up a shot gun, fully loaded, and flew out the door and out of the house. Night time... I've been out since yesterday. I glance around, looking at the forest, I could see them from a far, which is a good thing. I sped off towards the group. Thinking they could escape me, that fucking raccoon is in for surprise he should've saw from a far when he pulled that shit on me!_

_Time to kill some bastards!_

**...**

"Alright, it's already night time. I think we should rest."

Sighs of relief were heard all around. Cuddles' ear twitched. "Sorry. It's just that it was best for us to get as far as we could in one day. If he's still alive, then it's best for us to get away while we can." Cuddles said. "It's alright, we understand!" Cindy Lou said, covering Toothy's mouth before he could say something. "Okay..." Cuddles said, the rabbit sat down and leaned against a tree, trying to go to sleep while others talked among themselves in their own individual groups. As he started to close his eyes, he heard a sound, like flying. Rapid flying.

Rapid flying...

"SHIT!" Cuddles suddenly yelled, startling everyone. "What? What happened?!" Rissa asked, Cuddles pointed towards the noise, which slowly turned into a distant shadow, a very familiar one in fact. "It's Splendid!" Cuddles cried, everyone looked towards the shadow, which slowly became clearer. "Crap!" Wrak yelled. "Everyone, split up!" Toothy yelled, the group soon split into pairs, all running off in different directions. "Damn it!" Splendid yelled in rage, he glanced around until he spotted a group, and it was exactly who he wanted. It was Wrak and Cindy Lou. Smiling, he sped up and flew towards the two, a crazed look forming on his face. Though, the closest he would get to them was only a few inches before he crashed into a tree, falling to the ground and passing out again.

"Did... Did he just crash into the tree?" Cindy Lou asked. "Does it matter?!" Wrak yelled, Cindy Lou flinched. "N-no." She responded. The two slowed down and came to a stop, trying to catch their breaths from running away from the maniac that is Splendid. "God damn it." Cindy Lou muttered, her breathing finally becoming more calm. Taking in a deep breath, she glanced over to Wrak, who had finally caught his breath as well. "Now what...?" Cindy Lou asked. "... We keep walkin'" Wrak said while looking over at the unconscious Splendid, who was laying on the ground a few feet away from them. "O-okay..." Cindy Lou said, she followed Wrak, who had started to walk away towards the direction they were running in, staying back a few feet away. She felt uncomfortable, the key that she had stuffed subconsciously down her dress was just there, being cold. Making sure Wrak wasn't looking, she looked in her dress and saw the key, she glanced up making sure the raccoon wasn't watching before reaching in and quickly taking it out.

After hours and hours of walking, the two finally had stopped and now rested. It was quiet between the two, and it was probably midnight right now. They weren't exactly sure. Cindy Lou played around with the key, not caring if Wrak ever saw it or not. She was tired. She just wanted to get back to town and forget any of this ever happened. Especially what had happened in that house. She shuddered, she told herself never to think about what happened between those four walls, but it was hard. Really really hard. Without thinking, she flung the key away. It fell at Wrak's feet, and he picked it up studying it. "... This is t' key for t' collar, isn't it?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou swallowed hard. "... Yes." She responded. "... Why didn't ya take t' collar off if ya had t' key?" Wrak asked suspiciously, Cindy Lou swallowed hard. "Um... Wasn't thinking." Was all she could come up with, Wrak stared at the key, then at Cindy Lou, before giving the key back. "Take it off." He said, Cindy Lou shook her head. "No." She responded, Wrak sighed before snatching the key back from her. "Then I'll take it off." He said, the raccoon got closer to Cindy Lou and managed to unlock the collar. Taking it off, his eyes widen when he saw what was under the collar. "C-Cindy Lou?" He started, Cindy Lou swallowed hard before whimpering. "Yes?" She asked. "What t' 'ell is that?!" He yelled pointing at her neck. "They're... Bruises!" She said quickly coming up with a lie. "Those aren't bruises. Stop lying! What t' 'ell did that bastard do t' ya?!" He yelled angrily, he stared at Cindy Lou waiting for an answer. "I... He... I don't... He didn't do anything..." Cindy Lou sputtered, her ears drooped. "Well?" Wrak said, now more calmer, the coyote started to cry silently. "He... It was my fault. I didn't do anything about it... I felt... Weak." She continued to sputter. "What do ya mean?!" Wrak asked. "He... Did things." Cindy Lou replied before putting her head down, refusing to answer any other questions the raccoon asked. "... It isn't yer fault." Wrak said trying to comfort the coyote, who cried harder. "What do you mean?" She managed to say. "Ya couldn't do anything. He had ya chained down fer god's sake! It's not like ya could do anything..." He said, Cindy Lou looked to her left and sighed. "... I don't know anymore." She said sadly, Wrak sighed. "At least yer out of his grip. All we gotta do is get t' town and yer safe. We'll all be." Wrak said trying to comfort Cindy Lou.

Cracking a smile, Cindy Lou glanced at Wrak before looked up at the moon, a frown quickly forming on her face again. "I hope.." She said. The coyote shivered, it was cold. To her at least. She sighed and leaned against the tree, trying not to shiver from the coldness. "Ya okay there?" Wrak asked after breaking the silence that had made the atmosphere around the two a bit awkward. "Yea, just cold is all." She replied. She leaned on Wrak's shoulder, growing more tired by the minute. Before long she had drifted off into a deep sleep, leaving Wrak in a awkward position. He sat still, trying not to move. It made it a bit harder when Cindy Lou had grabbed his arm. Though, it did made him feel a bit giddy inside. Sighing, he glanced up at the sky before shutting his eyes. Hopefully they'll get to town tomorrow in one piece. Hopefully...

**...**

Bunny growled. After all this walking, she still had no luck in finding any of her friends. Though, she did find some parts of Disco's hair, which was somewhat of a good thing. She walked down a small path, leading her to a small pond. She sighed, she hoped that she would at least find Disco Bear here, but no, it had to be a pond. Kicking a pebble away in frustration, she walked along the rocks that stuck out of the pond and got to the other side. Walking for another hour or so, she decided to give up and was about to rest when she felt something fall on her head. "Ow!" She said, she rubbed her head and looked up, eyes widening when she was Cuddles sleeping on a tree branch, Toothy on the other one next to it. Bunny picked up a pebble before throwing it at Toothy, who woke up immediately. "Ah, what the fuck?!" Toothy yelled throwing the rock back, Bunny dodged the rock and looked up. "Toothy! Down here!" She yelled, Toothy looked down before gasping. "Oh what the fu- AH!" Toothy screamed, he fell down the tree, hitting a few branches on the way down. Landing with a thud, Toothy looked up and glared at Bunny, who smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I had to wake someone up. Now c'mon, let's go!"

"Go where!?"

"To town, that's where. Wake up Cuddles while you're at it!"

_**AND BREAK. THIS CHAPTER SUCKED.**_

**Wrak- *walks out door with shotgun***

**Bunny- where are you going with that?!**

**Wrak- None ya business.**

**Bunny- I'm worried.**

**Rissa- *falling through portals* you should be.**

**Ahem. Anyways. Yes! How did you like it? Crappy? Eh, figures. Also, LATE NIGHT TYPING AGAIN! 11 pm, wow I have no life :D Anyways, I'm so fucking cold right now, it's like, what, 10 degrees right now, though it feels like below zero. Fucking Canada and it's winter winds bashing New York. I feel bad for anyone living upstate right now though. *sigh* alright, enough about my life. And I'm off! Back to playing around with Paint Tool Sai! *runs away cheering***

**Flora- WAIT. I WANNA GO TO THE WARM PLACE TOO!**

**Cheers?**


	20. Just Smile

**Crap! I have to update this more!**

**Tzoc- then stop slacking off! Or I'll plug your desheveled, damaged, disgusting mind to a LAN cable that's connected to the heavens, because honestly? You need Jesus damn it!**

**Bunny- she kinda have a point, the stupid things in your head kept you from writing this chapter for this whole damn time.**

**Shut up! You don't even believe in him! You shush too Bunny!**

**Tzoc- shut up. I want to.**

**Bunny- D:**

**Whatever. Enjoy the belated chapter!**

Bunny walked down the same path to Happy Tree Town along with Toothy and Cuddles, who she had found way back. They had been walking non stop from the time they met up. Soon, the sun would be up, they should've been a bit more far away from town still, but Bunny knew a secret shortcut. "Are we there yet?" Cuddles asked, Bunny sighed. "No." She replied annoyed. "... Okay." Cuddles said sadly, they were tired, very tired. Walking for hours wasn't so easy, especially when night fell and it was pitch dark. It was still somewhat pitch black, with only some rays of light shining in through the branches, the light coming from the morning dawn that was slowly creeping up on the group. "... So, how exactly did you get lost in the woods?" Cuddles asked his cousin, Bunny sighed. "... I was never lost... I came here to look for survivors." She said sadly, Cuddles stopped and stared at Bunny. "What do you mean?" Toothy asked, Bunny stayed silent and continued to walk, ignoring the question from the beaver. "Uh... You don't wanna talk about it, it seems." toothy said, Bunny nodded. "C'mon wimp, tell us!" Cuddles urged, Bunny twitched and stopped, she shot an angry glare at him before turning back and continuing to walk. Cuddles sighed and continued to follow her and Toothy. He was worried. There had to be a reason why he refused to walk about this.

'But what...?'

* * *

I finally woke up, I found myself laying against a tree, my head was in intense pain. What the hell happened? A long trail followed me to my feet, as though someone had dragged someone to the spot I was at, of course, I already knew I crashed into the damn tree behind me. My mind was in a haze at the moment, filled with rage, I sighed angrily and stood up from my place, brushing myself off and fixing the red mask on my face. I honestly don't know why I still wore it, it just brought back good ol' memories... I guess.

I glanced around, looking for my gun. It was wedged between two branches. I messily snapped the branches off, sending small chips of wood around. My ear twitched as I heard rustling from miles away. Good thing my super hearing was still in tack! If only I could say the same for my eye, i'm turning into the old raccoon damn it... I stretched my arms, wincing when I felt a sharp pain surge through them. I glanced down and noticed that my wings were torn. Well, fuck. I sighed now annoyed and walked down towards the path of bushes that were shoved away, like someone, or some people, ran through them. I had a guess who it was. I guess I just had to walk... Or run to catch up to them. I could always run, but in the state I'm in, it's best for me to walk for now.

I started to walk down the man made path and hoped that they weren't entirely far away. God damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?! I should really clear my head, then again, with them on the loose, how can I? It's like being the hero all over again. But I'm not, I'm the villain it seems. I don't know anymore, all I know is that I have to kill them all before they ever get to town. If they ever though. That's just another thing I love about mother nature...

* * *

"Hey... Wake up."

'Leave me alone...'

"Cindy Lou, wake up!"

'Don't... Don't hurt me!'

"Wake up!"

"L-leave me alone!"

Cindy Lou swatted Wrak's hand away in fear, subconsciously of course. She started to wave her arms around trying to get the raccoon away from her with her eyes shut. "Cindy Lou, calm down! It's just me!" Wrak yelled grabbing her arm. Cindy Lou opened one eye and stared at Wrak with visible fear in her eyes. "O-oh... It's just you..." She said trailing off. The coyote sighed and sulked in her place, she was a complete jitterbug at that point. "Geez, yer really on edge." Wrak said with a hint of worry in his voice, Cindy Lou laughed. "Aha, yea..." She said trailing off in nervousness. Why? She doesn't know. She just felt nervous, like someone was following them, they weren't close, but still, that wasn't a good thing. She stood up and leaned against the tree tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yer still tired?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou nodded. "Bad dream. It's nothing really..." She lied. "Ya sure?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou nodded. "Yep. Positive. It's not like it's any of your business..." Cindy Lou muttered. Bad choice of words. "Something's botherin' ya, tell me what it is!" Wrak said, Cindy Lou glared at him briefly before sighing. "Just a bad. Dream. Nothing else. That's all. Now, what do we do?" She asked trying to get off the subject. "Well... We keep goin' the same way we were going." Wrak said simply. "You sure? I mean... Do you even know the way home?" Cindy Lou asked, Wrak stared at the direction he was looking at before sighing. "Not exactly..." He said trailing off, unsure of his decision of path now. "Well... The sun is usually coming up from the south in Tree Town, maybe that's the way to go." Cindy Lou said pointing to the left of her, where the sun was coming up slowly. "Are you sure?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou shrugged.

"It's a possibility." She said with slight uncertainty in her tone of voice. "I guess we'll just have to find out and see." She said before walking towards her left, Wrak following her without a choice. "I hope yer right, being lost in these woods isn't a good thing ya know." Wrak said, Cindy Lou sighed. "I know that." She said sadly. She didn't want to get lost, she also didn't want to have Splendid catch up to them, she had the feeling he was following them. How? She didn't know. She would've thought that the super squirrel would be dead, but obviously he wasn't, curse his damn super strength...

"You okay? You seem a bit-"

"Dazed? Confused? Lost? Not at all."

Cindy Lou muttered something under her breath before walking at a faster pace. It was quiet between the two for a while. The sun was finally up high in the sky, though it was occasionally blocked by the dark grey clouds that started to suddenly appear. "It's gonna rain..." Wrak said quietly, Cindy Lou sighed. "Don't say that. I don't wanna believe today." She said replying to his comment. "Well, what am I supposed to say?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou shrugged. "Something other than that I guess..." She said, not trying to make eye contact with the raccoon. She knew she was getting him ticked off, she just didn't know what to say anymore, anything she would say would piss him off, she didn't want to do that. "... Where do you think everyone else is?" Cindy Lou asked trying to get a conversation going, Wrak shrugged. "I'm hopin' they're okay and not, well, dead." Wrak replied dully. "... Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" The coyote asked, Wrak stopped and thought for a moment. What if they never got out of here alive? What if Splendid found them before they managed to get to Tree Town. What if they never see their friends again? "... I don't know." He said managing to muster up a good yet very worrying answer. "... I don't like that answer..." Cindy Lou said quietly. "I don't like it either, but then again, what am I supposed to say? I can't say that we'll be 'ight. That would be a lie..." Wrak said in response. "... I just want things to be normal again. That'll never happen..." Cindy Lou said with a saddening voice, she started to tear up a bit. "Don't cry! Yer not supposed t' cry! There's a possibility we'll make it out alive! Don't cry!" Wrak said trying to calm the silently crying coyote. "How do you know that?" Cindy Lou asked, Wrak thought for a moment before smiling. "I promise ya!" He said sticking out his pinkie finger, Cindy Lou laughed lightly. "Promise? Isn't that a bit childish. Especially a pinkie promise?" Cindy Lou asked, Wrak smiled. "Not at all!" He said smiling, Cindy Lou giggled, a small blush on her face. "You still manage to be funny in a serious situation..." She said now calming down.

"Well...?" Wrak asked, Cindy Lou stood there for a moment before sighing. "Fine." She said. "Good! I promise ya, I'll get ya outta here!" Wrak said reassuring the coyote. "Er... Okay." She said smiling nervously. A promise...

Would he be able to keep it?

* * *

I angrily shoved away a bush, they were so close, but yet so far! I could hear them well, they were close, probably a few feet away from me. Walking a bit more, I finally spotted the two. Perfect. I quickly hid behind a bush and aimed my gun at the two. I just sat there waiting for the perfect moment to shoot...

They were talking to each other. Something about a pinkie promise. Pfft. They'll never get out of this forest alive! Stupid raccoon is just lying to her, I'll prove it right now! I put my finger on the trigger and aimed it at the coyote, oblivious that I was even here. Goodbye to you, my friend!

* * *

Bang!

There was silence. Utterly eerie silence. Cindy Lou fell down to her knees, clutching her side as blood slowly oozed from the fresh gunshot, she didn't seem phased though, she was completely calm, unlike Wrak, who was freaking out at this point. "Who the hell did that?!" He yelled looking around, Splendid stepped out from behind the bush and smiled. "I did. Pleasant surprise, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk. "You son of a-"

"Now, now Wrak, I think you should really be worrying about your little friend over there!" Splendid said pointing over to Cindy Lou, who was glaring at Splendid while clutching her side in pain. "What is it darling, surprised to see me? Looks like you missed me, doesn't it?" Splendid said floating over to Cindy Lou, who threw a rock at Splendid. "Get away from her!" Wrak yelled grabbing the flying squirrel by the tail and managing to yank him away. "Well, it's not like I'm happy to see you anyways. You're a fucking bitch. I came here for you!" Splendid said pointing his gun at Wrak, a crazed smile forming on his face. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Cindy Lou yelled, despite the fact that it only brought pain to her side. "Stay out of this you cunt!" Splendid yelled shooting at Cindy Lou again, cursing under his breath when Cindy Lou dodged the attack. "Forget you! YOU! You fucking mongrel you! Thinking you were soo smart! Well you're not!" Splendid yelled in anger, pressing the gun against the raccoon's chest. "Well, let's see how smart you are when you're right in the spotlight! Once I'm done with you I'll get rid of the gem too!" Splendid said with a crazed voice, Wrak smirked. "What?! The fuck are you smirking for?!" Splendid yelled in raged. "The gem you've been looking for is gone, sonny." Wrak said with a sly smile, Splendid turned around and stared at the empty space where a coyote use to sit. Without warning, Wrak tackled Splendid, taking the gun and pointing it to his head. "What now, boy?" Wrak asked smiling in victory, Splendid growled.

"You just did not do that you bastard..."

Meanwhile, Cindy Lou dashed past trees and bushes that scraped her anf made cuts on her legs and arms, despite having a bullet wedged into her side, she continued to run, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything. She was crying, yet still had anger in her eyes. She continued to run until she collapsed on the cold ground. The sun had made it halfway across the sky. It was the afternoon already. Cindy Lou sat against a tree, she cheered silently in victory when she managed to get the bullet out of her side. 'Now to wrap up the wound...' She though to herself, the only type of cloth she had with her was her dress. Being reluctant, she started to tear a part of clothing from her dress, once she did, she wrapped the piece of cloth around her tightly, covering her wound, and stopping the bleeding. She sighed and slid down the tree, sitting down and leaning against it. She couldn't think any more, she just wanted to go back home, and have everything be normal again.

Of course that can't happen.

Life would never be normal again.

It would be a nightmare.

One that would never end. Ever.

The thoughts of what happened in the small, dreadful room frightened her, it was so surreal, like she was reliving it all over again. She sighed and stood up, she had to keep going. She picked up a large branch and started off, soon night had fallen, and Cindy Lou's fears were slowly becoming true to her. 'What if Wrak was dead...?' She thought to herself, she shook her head. That couldn't be! It just could not! He has to be alive! She stopped and stood there for a moment, debating with herself, arguing whether Wrak was alive anymore or not. Before she could come to a conclusion, something hard hit her head. Hard. She fell down, she felt a warm liquid start to slowly drip from her head. She just smiled and closed her eyes. She just couldn't anymore. She was glad.

Maybe now it will all be normal again...

**Break?**

**Cindy Lou- :I**

**Wrak- D:**

**Kitty- :(**

**THE FEELS. Okay, I finally killed of Wrak! What? You expected him to survive? HA! Ern... I'm sorry! Also, there is only... two, maybe three chapters left to this story! YEA! Ahem... Anyways... LATE NIGHT TYPING AGAIN?! HERP A DERP MUTHA FUCKAS!**

_**CHEERS!**_


	21. The End?

_**Aaaaahahahahah!**_

**Bunny- ...**

**Ah fine, enjoy this crappy chapter. A short one too... I'm sorry... It is the last chapter anyways... Or is it? Is this the end of the situation? Well, you'll find out at the end~**

Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Cindy Lou looked around frantically.

She was in the hospital.

But how? She was just laying on the cold ground in the woods, expecting death that obviously never happened. She was confused. Who brought her here...? She opened the curtain slightly and saw other Tree Friends laying or sitting on the beds, Cuddles, Toothy, Rissa, basically everyone who managed to survive Splendid's insane killing rampage.

Splendid...

What happened to him? Did he get caught? She growled. Hopefully he did. Stupid bastard. Manipulative, murderous, insane bastard. She gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself down. She was startled when someone yanked the curtain that hid her.

Flaky.

"Hi Cindy Lou. How are you feeling?" Flaky asked with worry, Cindy Lou sat there for a moment. "... I'm not sure..." She replied in a hushed, sad toned whisper. "... Are you okay...?" Flaky asked, Cindy Lou shook her head. "... I left Wrak alone with Splendid... I'm not..." She started, she felt knots in her stomach, growing worried. "... Well... He's... D-dead..." Flaky stuttered, she shifted uncomfortably. The raccoon never liked her, and she was afraid of him murdering her... But him being dead, and the fact that he, or anyone else who was killed, would never come back made her cry. "..." Cindy Lou fell silent. She just sat there before muttering something in a whisper. "What was th-that?" Flaky asked

"... That's a lie..."

Flaky shook her head.

"... It's a lie. Please tell me you're lying! Please!"

Cindy Lou looked up at Flaky with watery eyes. Flaky just shook her head and cried silently to herself. "... No... That can't be... It c-can't..." Cindy Lou stuttered, she shook her head. "No, I'm not listening to you! You're lying!" Cindy Lou cried, Flaky sat down next to her. "... I wish I was... I-I'm so s-s-sorry..." She stuttered with a cracking voice. Cindy Lou cried to herself. She didn't know what to think. This was her fault. She should've helped him. Nope. She left.

Idiot.

That's what she was.

A god damn idiot.

"... I hope this is all over... I don't want to go through this anymore..."

**...**

Months had passed, the situation was mostly forgotten. It was May 13. A rather dull, chilly day for May.

Cindy Lou sat at home, rummaging through the papers from the folder on her desk. Two days since she slept. By now Sniffles and his sister would be yelling at her to sleep... So would Wrak...

The coyote tapped her pen on the desk repeatedly, trying to get her mind off of her grave mistake. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm gonna go sleep..." She muttered to herself, she stood up for moment before shaking her head. "Nah, I'll just go for a walk..." She said, she got her jacket from the closet, grabbed her keys, took her gun and off she went, out the door and to wherever instincts took her. She was deep in thought, not really paying attention to anyone. It was 11 pm, why the hell would people still be up? She shook her head and kept walking until she reached the edge of the forest.

Fucking piece of shit forest.

Cindy Lou turned around. She didn't need to be reminded of what happened there. She walked silently before stopping. Rustling sounds. Cindy Lou stood there silently. "... It was probably a squirrel or something..." She assumed before going on her way.

There was a cracking sound, and a small cry. A man emerged from the trees, covered in blood. He shook his head, which ruffled his hair even more. A coyote. He brushed back is black hair and walked towards town. He smiled at the sight of it. "... Well... There's one of them down... I can't believe that idiotic shrewd wasn't able to kill them all, even though he didn't even have all those pathetic mongrels anyways..." He started, the coyote sighed. "Well, looks like I'll just hafta do this myself, with a few friends here and there..." He said with a smile.

"It's time to introduce myself to town..."

**...**

Davis sighed as he walked down the street. He was tired. Maybe because he felt like someone was watching him. Walking towards main street, he saw an unfamiliar person speaking to Flaky and Rissa. He was a coyote, black hair, red fur, black and blue eyes. An odd fellow, he assumed. Walking towards him, the coyote turned around and smiled a charming smile at him. "Hello there sir." He greeted with a bright smile. Davis smiled. "Hey. Uh, I've never seen you here before, are you by chance a new resident of the death filled town?" Davis asked, the boy nodded. "Yep. The name's Romeo. How are ya?" Romeo asked, Davis smiled. "Fine I suppose. You seem like your asking for something..." Davis said, Romeo smiled. "That's exactly what he was doing!" Rissa said with a grin. "H-he was l-looking for C-Cindy Lou." Flaky stuttered with a warm smile. "Oh... Uh... She's at the police station, getting ready to go home... I can take you there is you want!" Davis offered, Romeo grinned. "That would be great!" He cheered. Davis sighed. 'Such a playful personality this boy has...' Davis thought as he led the boy, who was around the age of 17, to the police station. A smirk tugged at Romeo's lips.

_'Time for me to finish this job... I'll make ya happy boss...'_

**ASGFASDJFDASF IT'S THE END FOLKS! *shot***

**Cindy Lou- Thank god...**

**Kitty- *fistbumps air* SWEEET!**

**YEES! It's over! Finally! This piece of crap story is finally finished, cheer, cheer for your lives~! Anyways... So, I hoped you enjoyed this crappy piece of shit, as I assume some did, lal. I MIGHT make a sequel... MIGHT. I'm not sure anymore .-.**

**Ahem, anyways again, THANK YOU TO WHOEVER SENT IN OC'S. I'm surprised that actually happened in the first place. Also an achievement for me, as it's my first finished story EVA. I LOVE YOU ALL! I really do, to whoever stuck around and read these chapters! I've gotta go continue with my other stories now!**

_**Cheers! And Adios!**_


End file.
